


Adolescencia en su punto

by Kennistar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Fanfic, Gay, M/M, Romance, Volleyball, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 36,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennistar/pseuds/Kennistar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio es un chico como cualquier otro, le gusta el curry, leer libros interesantes y el voleibol. Vive con su padre, sus hermanos, la pareja de su padre y sus hijos, en una casa pequeña pero cálida. No le gustan los lugares concurridos, los días calurosos y lo que siente cada vez que piensa o está con su hermanastro Shouyou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ocho personas, dos baños.

Tobio se despertó abruptamente. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle y aún no amanecía. Pasó sus manos por su rostro y suspiró. No era la primera vez que le pasaba eso. Ya llevaba un par de meses así, con los sueños raros y despertando en la madrugada. Y la razón de sus problemas estaba durmiendo plácidamente al otro lado de la habitación, roncando y sin percatarse de lo que ocurría dentro del pobre Tobio. Pero así era mejor. Tobio aún no estaba seguro que la culpa fuera de Shouyou, o más bien no quería darse cuenta que siempre había sido así desde que eran pequeños. No quería causar problemas en su familia y mucho menos ahora que su padre era feliz. Así que lo más fácil para Tobio era engañarse a sí mismo pensando que sus problemas eran culpa de la adolescencia y no algo más fuerte que eso.  
– ¡Tobio! ¡Tobio! ¡Despierta, llegaremos tarde! – La voz de Shouyou sonaba lejana, como si miles de nubes la cubrieran. Tobio se sentía cansado, su cuerpo le pesaba y no quería levantarse tan temprano. Le había costado un gran esfuerzo poder dormirse después de haberse despertado en medio de la noche. Pero Shouyou era muy ruidoso y ese sopor comenzaba a desaparecer debido a la estridente voz del chico.  
– Cállate, demonios. – Tobio abrió los ojos con lentitud. Distinguió una figura borrosa que se movía de un lado a otro con rapidez y mucha energía. Suspiró internamente y se puso de pie. Escuchó hablar a Shouyou, pero no le prestó atención y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al baño. Las mañanas eran especialmente incómodas. Despertaba con la ropa interior mojada y pegajosa, y tenía que caminar rápidamente al baño sin que ninguno de sus hermanos lo vieran. A veces tenía suerte, y en otras ocasiones (como en ese día), no le iba muy bien.  
– ¿Acaso es una costumbre de la realeza siempre despertarse tarde? – Tobio estaba frente a la puerta del baño, a punto de tocar para saber si había alguien dentro, cuando su hermano apareció de repente.  
– Púdrete.  
–oh, al parecer el rey despertó de mal humor. – Kei sonrió burlón, observando con detalle como Tobio se enojaba ante su comentario. Aun así, Tobio decidió ignorarle y aguantarse su enojo, y tocó la puerta con fuerza.   
– ¡Ocupado! – La voz de Tadashi se escuchó desde el otro lado del baño. Tobio apretó la mandíbula, tratando de no perder la paciencia y se dirigió al cuarto de su padre y Sawamura-san. Ahí había otro baño y normalmente estaba desocupado. Caminó con rapidez mientras pensaba enojado por qué demonios había solo dos baños en la casa cuando vivían ocho persona en ella. Al llegar al baño vio la puerta cerrada y pensó lo peor.   
– ¡Ocupado! – Gritó Yuu unos segundos después de que Tobio hubiera tocado la puerta con fuerza.  
– Demonios. ¿Qué haces aquí?   
– ¡Tadashi lleva horas en el baño! Y Sawamura-san me dijo que entrara a este.  
– ¿Vas a tardar?  
–No sé, el Kentucky de ayer me hizo daño. ¡Tal vez por eso Tadashi aún no ha salido! Jajajaja – Tobio recargó su cabeza en la puerta, con ganas de taparle la boca a su hermano y no escuchar su estúpida risa por el resto de su vida.


	2. ¿Cuál de los tres?

El salón estaba lleno de ruido. El profesor aún no entraba y los compañeros de Tobio no dejaban de reír y platicar. Tobio, por otro lado, observaba a través de la ventana el patio de la escuela, aburrido y somnoliento.   
– ¿Tú con que chico de la escuela saldrías si fueras gay?  
– Mmmm no lo sé. Es asqueroso de solo pensarlo, jajajajaja  
– Ya, anda. ¿Y tú?  
– Creo que con Masaki del salón de al lado.  
– ¿Qué? Pero Masaki es mujer, jajajaja. – Detrás de Tobio, estaba Yamazaki y sus amigos riendo muy alto. Tobio no era un gran platicador y tampoco le gustaba el grupito de Yamazaki. Ellos nunca lo habían molestado, pero no perdían la oportunidad de hacerle comentarios sobre su situación familiar y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento le preguntarían a él con qué chico de la escuela saldría. Tobio ya tenía una respuesta, o mejor dicho, su subconsciente la tenía. Tobio no quería que le hicieran esas preguntas para no pensar en el tema, o ver a la persona en la que pensaba cuando se hablaba del tema; pero era imposible, y más cuando esa persona era tú hermano.   
– ¿Y tú con quien saldrías, Yamazaki? – Hubo un repentino silencio y Yamazaki se cruzó de brazos y pensó su respuesta por un rato.  
– ¡Con Sawamura!   
–Jajajaja, ¿con cuál de los tres? – Tobio escuchó atento, interesándole de repente la conversación.  
–Obviamente que con Sawamura Shouyou. A veces realmente me pregunto si es un chico. –Tobio lo veía venir. Su pulso acelerado y pensamientos caóticos le estaban advirtiendo de lo que vendría después. – Oye, Sugawara, ¿es Sawamura Shouyou realmente un chico? – E inmediatamente todos estallaron en risas. Tobio no respondió, y Yamazaki no esperaba una respuesta así que siguieron platicando sobre chicos.  
Tobio observaba a través de la ventana, lucía aburrido y somnoliento. Sin embargo, su mente era un caos. Tal vez Shouyou fuera pequeño, pero su hermano Yuu también lo era y nadie decía que Yuu pareciera una chica. Tobio había visto crecer a Shouyou y nunca pensó en el como una chica. Quizá eso se debía a las numerosas veces que se habían bañado juntos, o a que dormían en la misma habitación. Y, efectivamente, Shouyou era un chico. Entonces, si Shouyou era un chico y Tobio también, ¿por qué siempre que pensaba en él sentía esa extraña agitación en todo su cuerpo? Tobio aún no se daba cuenta, pero su subconsciente había estado tanto tiempo en silencio que pronto explotaría y se apoderaría de Tobio, haciéndolo pensar, hacer y decir las cosas que nunca quiso que nadie supiera.


	3. No crezcas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!

Tadashi observaba emocionado. Su agitación era tal que no podía evitar dar pequeños brincos de emoción. Le era imposible creer lo asombroso que podía ser alguien, y mucho menos que esa persona estuviera viviendo con él y durmiendo en la misma habitación.  
El evento deportivo se había dado por terminado siendo la carrera de relevos la última actividad. Sugawara Kei se acercaba a Tadashi cansado y sudado; su actividad favorita no era correr y se notaba a simple vista. Aun así, Tadashi pensaba que Sugawara Kei lucía fascinante cuando hacía cualquier cosa. Era asombroso.  
– ¡Muy bien hecho, Sugawara Kei! – Ambos eran niños e inocente. Kei veía los ojos brillantes llenos de admiración y se sentía bien, le gustaba verlos y quería que Tadashi no dejara de verlo.

Tadashi entró al club de voleibol porque se vio obligado a hacerlo. No obligado en un mal sentido, pero su hermano Ryuu se había vuelto titular del equipo al igual que sus otros nuevos hermanos. Shouyou era el único que no jugaba, pero él era buen en cualquier deporte, a diferencia de Tadashi. Además, Sugawara Kei también había entrado al club y Tadashi deseaba poder jugar con él, aunque fuera solo en los entrenamientos. Ambos eran niños e inocentes, y a Kei le gustaba saber que Tadashi quería entrar al mismo club en el que estaba él; lo hacía feliz. Ninguno de los dos se percataba de lo que estaba pasando. Ni Tadashi ni Kei podían nombrar ese sentimiento extraño que los asaltaba cada vez que Tadashi se maravillaba de Kei y este observaba su mirada iluminada y llena de emoción. Ellos creían que era algo común entre amigos y hermanos, y antes los ojos de demás también lo era. De niños todo había sido como una película llena de colores pastel y brillos por todos lados. Tadashi había sido feliz, sin preocupaciones, disfrutando inocentemente cada momento que pasaba junto a Sugawara Kei. Hasta que creció.

– ¡Tadashi-kun! – Yachi-chan se acercaba agitada hacia Tadashi. Lucia como si hubiera corrido por toda la escuela para encontrarlo. Era la hora del receso y Tadashi se dirigía al salón de Kei. Se detuvo y saludó a Yachi con una sonrisa. – ¿Ya te enteraste? ¿Kei-kun ya te dijo?  
– ¿A qué te refieres?  
– ¡Kei-kun y Masaki-chan son novios! Pero eso fue lo que Masaki-chan dijo, aunque no sé si sea cierto. ¿Es verdad, Tadashi-kun? – Las chicas siempre se acercaban a Tadashi para preguntarle sobre Kei. Y Tadashi siempre se sentía incómodo cada vez que eso pasaba, como si no quisiera que nadie le preguntara sobre Kei, que nadie le viera como él lo veía. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión no sintió nada. Observó a Yachi sin comprender y se despidió de ella con un movimiento de la mano.   
Tadashi caminó por los pasillos sin prestar atención a donde iba. Su mente estaba en blanco, procurando no pensar en nada para no sentir esa sensación extraña en su pecho; ajena a él cuando era pequeño, pero muy familiar ahora que ya no era un niño. Si crecer implicaba tener esas punzadas en su corazón, hubiera preferido jamás haberlo hecho.


	4. Siempre natural.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!

– ¡Tobio! ¡Espérame! – La estación del metro estaba repleta de gente. Tobio caminaba rápido, moviéndose con una zancada larga entre todas esas personas. Y, muy detrás de él, estaba Shouyou, trotando para poder alcanzarlo.  
–Estamos aquí porque vamos a comprar los tenis que quieres y si no te apuras subiremos al metro rebosando de gente. –Dijo Tobio irritado en cuanto Shouyou lo alcanzó.  
– Tranquilo. Podemos esperar a que pase la hora pico. – Dijo Shouyou y sonrió. Tobio evitó su sonrisa y siguió caminando. Detestaba los lugares concurridos, pero lo que más lo hacía enojar era esa sonrisa amplia y brillante de Shouyou. Lo hacía enojar no porque Shouyou no se tomara nada en serio, sino por todo lo que causaba esa sonrisa dentro de Tobio.  
Esperaron unos minutos a que llegara un metro no tan lleno, y se subieron a un vagón donde todos estaban apretujados. Shouyou iba recargado en la puerta y Tobio estaba frente de él. Odiaba esa posición, pero su padre siempre le había dicho que cuando se subieran con Yuu o Shouyou se acomodaran de esa manera, para que no les pasara nada entre tanta gente. Pero esta vez no era su hermano Yuu el que iba con él, viéndose obligado a desviar la mirada porque su corazón se agitaba y su mente se perdía. Estaba harto de estar en esa situación, en l que no sabía que significaba ese cosquilleo en su piel o esas ganas de no dejar de verlo. Estaba harto de no poder decirle nada a nadie, que nadie le explicara qué le pasaba, de ser un estúpido adolescente, de haberse perdido en esos enormes y expresivos ojos que Shouyou poseía, y de estar en ese maldito vagón lleno de gente.  
Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, bajaron del vagón y fueron a varias tiendas deportivas. Ese día no había habido entrenamiento, y Tobio hubiera preferido quedarse limpiando el gimnasio que tener que estar con Shouyou. Porque, ¡demonios!, siempre estaba con él. Ni siquiera en su casa podría librarse de su presencia; Shouyou estaba en todas pares, era como una sombra que lo acechaba sin dejarlo respirar. Tobio se sentía asfixiado y la cercanía le hacía darse cuenta cada vez más de lo que sentía. Y aunque Tobio fuera fuerte, habían sido casi diez años reprimiendo sus pensamientos, sentimientos y acciones, llevándolo prácticamente a la locura y amargura con la que vivía todos los días.   
– ¿Cómo se ven, Tobio? – Shouyou lo miraba expectante, a travesándolo con la mirada, dejando a Tobio, como siempre, al descubierto. Y temeroso a que sus sentimientos reprimidos se salieran de control en cualquier momento.  
– Bien. Solo compra algo y vámonos de aquí. – Tobio era serio y distante con todos, así había crecido a pesar de todo el amor con que lo había criado su padre. Las pocas personas que lo conocían no se ofendían ante la actitud poco amable de Tobio; pero no importaba lo que grosero que Tobio fuera con Shouyou, este no dejaba de sonreír o molestarlo. Y muy en el fondo a Tobio le gustaba que Shouyou hiciera eso, lo hacía sentir libre y natural, sin tener que preocuparse por otra cosa más que ser un completo amargado.


	5. ¿Eres tú?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!

Yuu se sentía mal. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y apenas era capaz de prestarle atención a la clase; el estómago también le dolía y el profesor le llamaba la atención cada vez que se recostaba en la banca. Yuu no lo soportó más y pidió permiso para irse a casa; descansaría un rato para así sentirse mejor a la hora del entrenamiento.   
Antes de irse, Yuu le avisó a Ryuu y a sus hermanos Kei y Tobio que regresaría a casa porque no se encontraba en un estado óptimo. Su casa no estaba tan lejos, pero aun así tenía que tomar el metro y Yuu estaba seguro que vomitaría en cuanto pusiera un pie en el vagón. Por suerte no fue así y logró llegar a casa sin pasar por ninguna adversidad.   
Era medio día y normalmente a esa hora no había nadie en casa. Su padre y Sawamura-san se encontraban en sus respectivos trabajos y fue por eso que a Yuu lo tomó por sorpresa encontrar la puerta abierta. Entró a su hogar con cautela, caminando lo más silenciosamente posible, preparado para atacar en cualquier momento. Caminó hasta la cocina, de dónde provenía bastante ruido, como si alguien estuviera cocinando.   
– Daichi, ¿eres tú? – Yuu se detuvo. Sintió como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo y dejara un cosquilleo por todo su ser. Su pulso se aceleró tanto que olvidó por completo su malestar. La voz que había escuchado desde la cocina era inconfundible. No importó cuanto tiempo pasó, no importó la distancia, Yuu reconoció esa voz con un estremecimiento en todo su ser.  
– ¡ASAHI-SAN! – Yuu se precipitó a la cocina y cuando vio, de pie y preparando la comida, seguía sin creerlo. Recordó su infancia, todos los momentos que pasó junto a Asahi y como los sentimientos que tenía por él fueron creciendo poco a poco. Yuu ya no se sentía mal, ni siquiera recordaba haberse sentido indispuesto. Ahora se encontraba emocionado, tanto que no pensó en sus acciones y brincó para abrazar a Asahi, enrollando sus brazos y sus piernas en él.   
– ¡Yuu, espera! – El cuerpo de Asahi era cálido y muy fuerte, tal y como Yuu lo recordaba.  
– No puedo creer que estés aquí – Yuu abrazaba con fuerza a Asahi, como si no quisiera que se fuera de nuevo. Habían pasado siete años desde la última vez que lo vio, lo abrazó, lo olió, lo sintió. Yuu se sentía en un sueño, Asahi no había enviado cartas o comunicado en ninguno de esos siete años en los que estuvo fuera de Japón. Y aunque Yuu había sido un niño cuando se enamoró de Asahi, nunca dudo o negó sus sentimientos; y ahora que ya era casi un adulto, esos sentimientos solo habían crecido más fuertes.   
– Ja ja ja ja, sí. Lamento no haber avisado. – Asahi hizo el amago de bajar a Yuu, pero este no se dejó. Se separó un poco de Asahi y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Yuu pasó por alto el nerviosismo y la ligera incomodidad de Asahi. Para él no existía otro sentimiento más que el amor que ambos se tenían, aunque el amor de Asahi no era más que simple cariño familiar. Yuu sonrió y pegó sus frentes, disfrutando de la cercanía, grabando ese momento en su memoria con fuego. Su piel, la sensación de esta, su aroma, su cabello. Todo estaba tatuado en el cerebro de Yuu. Y, sin que Asahi se opusiera, Yuu lo besó.


	6. Desde que éramos niños.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!

Tadashi observaba a Kei con disimulo. Ambos se encontraban en su habitación haciendo sus respectivas tareas; Kei en el escritorio con los audífonos puestos escuchando música, y Tadashi en la cama tratando de concentrarse en su tarea sin mucho éxito. Durante todo el día estuvo partiéndose la cabeza para encontrar una manera de preguntarle si era verdad que estaba saliendo con Masaki, pero siempre que trataba de sacar el tema se ponía nervioso y terminaba hablando sobre otra cosa. A la hora del entrenamiento, Kei fue llamado por alguien y debido a que Tadashi se encontraba en el almacén no pudo saber quién fue. Desde que eran pequeños, Tadashi estaba acostumbrado a que Kei le contara todos sus secretos y que no se ocultaran nada el uno al otro. Así que, por eso, Tadashi no sabía que creer. Kei no le había dicho nada sobre una supuesta relación y Yachi-chan no era una persona mentirosa. Además, siempre había una primera vez para empezar a ocultar las cosas.   
– ¿Chicos? – Se escuchó la voz de Sugawara-san al otro lado de la habitación y rápidamente Tadashi se levantó a abrir la puerta.   
– ¿Sí?  
– Ya está lista la cenca.  
– Oh, vale. Ahorita bajamos. – Sugawara-san se despidió con una sonrisa y se retiró. Tadashi cerró la puerta y antes de que se girara para hablarle a Kei, sintió la presencia de este detrás suyo. Tadashi siempre había sido más bajo que Kei, pero en esa ocasión se sintió diminuto. El aura de Kei era extraña, como si estuviera enojado o impaciente por algo. Después de tantos años viviendo juntos, Tadashi se había vuelto casi un experto en reconocer los estados de ánimo de Kei, y sabía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.   
– Sugawara-san dijo que ya estaba lista la cena. Así que…  
– Tadashi, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? – Tadashi estaba nervioso y agradecía fervientemente estar de espaldas a Kei. Recordó una situación parecida cuando eran niños y su hermano Ryuu se había comido una paleta edición limitada en forma de dinosaurio que era de Kei. Tadashi había visto a su hermano comérsela y cuando Kei preguntó quién había sido, Tadashi no dijo nada hasta que Kei lo acorraló y lo obligó a que se lo dijera. En ese entonces Tadashi era un niño y no pudo evitar delatar a su hermano Ryuu entre lágrimas y uno sentimientos de culpa muy grandes. Y, ahora, que ya era una adolescente, dijo entre tartamudeos y sudor causado por los nervios lo que Yachi le había dicho en la mañana.   
– Que tontería. Yo no saldría con Masaki, o con alguien así.  
“– Entonces, ¿no saldrías con alguien como yo, Kei?”  
Tadashi se mordió la lengua. Observó como Kei salía de la habitación y lo siguió con un extraño nudo en la garganta. Estaba feliz de que todo fuese una confusión; pero su felicidad no era completa, como si una gran sombra estuviera encima de ella. Hasta ese momento, Tadashi había creído que lo que sentía por Kei era normal. Toda esa admiración, todo ese cariño, todas esas emociones encontradas que le causaba Kei, siempre habían sido más que simple amistad o amor de “hermanos”. Tadashi siempre había estado enamorado de Kei.


	7. Solo en sueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!

El comedor era una extraña combinación de risas, peleas inocentes y pláticas sin cesar. Puesto que el tío Asahi había regresado a Japón, todos estaban muy alegres y no dejaban de hacerle preguntas. Incluso el amargado de Kei participaba en la conversación. Ryuu observaba todo sin descuidar la celebración, y, como era de esperar, Yuu era el más feliz de todos. Ryuu se sentía bien al ver la felicidad de su amigo, pero había algo que lo inquietaba. Cuando eran niños, Yuu le había confesado sus sentimientos por su tío. En ese entonces, Ryuu no le había tomado mucha importancia, y ahora que ya no era un niño tampoco lo tomaba muy en serio. Había escuchado, antes de que su tío se fuera, que él y su padre discutían mucho sobre el tema. Fue por eso que Ryuu tuvo miedo. Él, al igual que Yuu, estaba enamorado de indebido.   
La cena terminó más tarde de lo normal. Cada quien realizó los deberes correspondientes: Tobio y Shouyou recogieron la mesa; Tadashi y Kei lavaron y secaron la loza; y Yuu y Ryuu se libraron de tener que ordenar la cocina puesto que los mandaron a preparar la habitación de Asahi. Ryuu podía sentir el ánimo de Yuu y casi se sentía igual que él.  
– No has dejado de sonreír como un tonto. – Yuu miró a Ryuu de reojo mientras doblaba el futón.  
– Yo siempre sonrió como un tonto. – Ambos se rieron. Yuu salió de la habitación unos minutos después y Ryuu se quedó a acomodar el ropero y guardar todo en su lugar. Detrás de él, Yuu había dejado una ligera esencia de felicidad que duró muy poco. Ryuu admiraba lo transparente que era su amigo. No le daba miedo demostrar sus sentimientos y no se daba por vencido con la persona que amaba. Si ojalá Ryuu fuera igual… Ryuu era una persona aparentemente agresiva y ruidosa; cualquiera que lo conociera por primera vez no creería jamás que Ryuu era de los que observaban desde lejos, incapaz de dar un paso, débil a la hora de mostrar lo que sentía. En el salón de clases, era de los primero que hablaba sobre chicas, citas, o fiestas en las que lograbas conseguir una pareja. Pero todo era una cortina bien hecha. En su vida, solo había estado interesado y enamorado de una mujer; y, al igual que Yuu, se trataba de alguien mayor, alguien inalcanzable, alguien con quien solo podía llegar a estar en sus sueños. Y esa persona era Sugawara Kiyoko, la hermana de la pareja de su papá.  
Ese día en la madrugada, Ryuu se despertó. Se dio cuenta que Yuu también estaba despierto, y trató de dormirse de nuevo pero no pudo.  
– Oye.  
– ¿Sí?  
– ¿Por qué no te has dormido? – Yuu estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, suspiró y se giró para quedar de frente a Ryuu.  
– No sé. Creo que aún no me recupero de la sorpresa.  
– Debe ser lindo; ya sabes, sentirse así.   
– Sí, lo es. – Una extraña sensación creció dentro de Ryuu al escuchar esas palabras. Su mente no dejaba de preguntar por qué Yuu si podía tener suerte en el amor y él no; su pecho se llenó de un calor excesivo, acelerando su pulso y haciendo sentir por primera vez a Sawamura Ryuunosuke envidia.


	8. Gira más.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!

La mayoría de los recuerdos de Tobio eran confusos. No recordaba gran parte de su infancia y solamente se hacán más nítidos los recuerdos cuando Shouyou aparecía en ellos. Pero había algo que Tobio recordaba a la perfección, que estaba grabado con fuego en su cerebro y rabia en su piel. Lo único que Tobio no podría olvidar nunca era a su madre, la persona que más odiaba en el mundo. Cada vez que acordaba de ella sus estómago se revolvía y su cuerpo ardía en furia, desbordando unas ganas incontrolables de patear a quien tuviera enfrente. Tobio había creído durante varios años que a sus hermanos les pasaba lo mismo, y aunque ninguno de los dos la querían, no la odiaban con tanto fervor como él lo hacía. El odio de Tobio era algo innatural, descontrolado y peligroso. Y si no hubiera sido por el amor de su padre, el apoyo de sus hermanos y la ayuda de Shouyou, Tobio estaría dentro de un hoyo obscuro, frío y lleno de soledad. En realidad, él ya había estado en ese lugar malvado y perjudicial. Fue por eso que cuando conoció a Shouyou, sintió como si hubiera visto el sol por primera vez.

Ese día estaba nublado. Era la ceremonia de entrada a la primaria y Tobio no tenía ganas de ir. Es más, desde que su madre los había abandonado, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Fue un gran trabajo para su padre alistarlo y llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia. Después de media hora que resultó eterna para Tobio, por fin tendría sus primeras clases. Tobio prefería no estar con su papá puesto que se sentía muy hostigado estando con él, siempre le preguntaba muchas cosas o no dejaba de abrazarlo y Tobio no se encontraba de un humor capaz de tolerar tales acciones. Él solamente quería estar solo, pensando en la posibilidad de que su madre algún día regresara a casa. Por eso, cuando el pobre de Tobio vio que Sawamura-san, el padre de los amigos de Yuu y Kei, se acercó a saludar a su papá, se enojó bastante. Pero, pese a su enojo, Tobio distinguió una figura detrás del gran Sawamura-san. Parecía estar escondiéndose y cuando por fin decidió asomarse, miró directamente a Tobio con sus enormes ojos brillantes y expresivos. Tobio se sintió atacado y realmente extraño. Era la primera vez que conocía al menor de los Sawamura, y su hermano Yuu le había dicho que se trataba de un niño muy alegre. A Tobio le había dado igual el comentario de su hermano, como también le daba igual todo lo demás. Y no fue en ese momento cuando Shouyou lo deslumbró, sino más adelante. Fue un proceso lento, en donde se vieron involucradas varias corretizas por la escuela, desayunos juntos, tareas en pareja, fines de semana visitando la casa del otro; Tobio estaba siendo arrastrado sin darse cuenta, sin poner resistencia, y poco a poco fue saliendo de ese hoyo guiándose por la fuerte voz de Shouyou que no dejaba de darle ánimos. Y cuando por fin salió, se sintió deslumbrar como si hubiera visto el sol por primera vez en su vida. Un sol diferente al que todos conocían, era cálido y tangible; y no importaba las veces que llorara frente a él, ese sol siempre estaría listo con una sonrisa y unas palabras de ánimo, porque también conocía el dolor.   
Todo eso había sucedido nueve años atrás. Demasiado tiempo para algunos, pero realmente poco para Tobio. Durante el transcurso de esos nueve años, Shouyou había sido el centro de Tobio; como si se tratara del sol y la tierra. Tobio giraba alrededor de él, anhelando poder alcanzarlo pero sin hacer esfuerzo alguno para poder llegar a Shouyou; porque sabía que si se acercaba demasiado terminaría quemado, y Tobio tenía miedo de quemarse.


	9. Las estrellas no brillan solas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!

Desde que era pequeño, a Tadashi le gustaba ver las estrellas. Siempre que el cielo estaba despejado, salía al balcón de su cuarto y observaba como estas brillaban sobre la ciudad, pasando desapercibidas y siendo absorbidas por las luces de los edificios. Podía pasar horas observándolas, sin aburrirse e imaginando que su madre lo veía en donde quiera que ella estuviese.   
El gusto de Tadashi por las estrellas comenzó debido a que su madre no dejaba de comparar sus pecas con los astros, e incluso le marcaba con plumón las diferentes constelaciones que se formaban en su cuerpo. Tadashi se maravillaba inocentemente de lo que su madre hacía, y cada vez que veía el cielo con ella no dejaban de admirar el parecido entre las estrellas con sus pecas. Pero cuando su madre murió, Tadashi dejó de ver el cielo estrellado, de ver constelaciones en su cuerpo y comenzó a aborrecer esas manchas que estaban en su piel. Tadashi se sentía solo y destrozado. Su padre siempre estaba ocupado con el trabajo y en su nueva escuela lo molestaban. Cuando llegaba a casa, no salía de su habitación y lloraba durante toda la tarde hasta quedarse dormido. Ryuu, que era el mayor de los tres, estaba ocupado cuidando a su hermano Shouyou y no tenía tiempo para consolar a Tadashi; así que le contó a su padre lo que estaba pasando. Daichi no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía igual de perdido que su hijo, y se consideraba un completo inútil por no poder ayudar a las personas más importantes en su vida.   
La vida de Tadashi comenzó a ser diferente hasta que Sugawara Kei apareció en ella. Fue un momento simple e insignificante, pero para Tadashi, que había perdido el amor de su madre, significó demasiado. Desde ese momento, cuando Sugawara Kei salió en su defensa, Tadashi no dejo de verlo como si se tratara de un ser asombroso y brillante. Incluso, llegó a relacionarlo mucho con la luna, haciendo bromas para él mismo diciendo que Kei era su luna personal, grande, lejana, hermosa y reconfortante. También fue gracias a Kei que el gusto por las estrellas de Tadashi regresó. Cuando se quedaban a dormir juntos en casa de alguno de los dos, Kei hacía lo mismo que su madre había hecho. No dejaba de marcar constelaciones en sus pecas y mostrárselas en el cielo estrellado. Pero no solamente por eso Tadashi había caído perdidamente por Kei. Y a pesar de que se trataba de una persona seria y fría, Tadashi era el único que se percataba de lo cálido que era el corazón de Kei.   
Tadashi sabía que había diferentes maneras de querer a alguien. Pero no estaba seguro de que eso se aplicara a los sentimientos que tenía por Kei. Era como si todas las diferentes maneras de amar a alguien se juntaran dentro de Tadashi cada vez que se preguntaba cuáles eran sus sentimientos por Kei. De niño, había estado seguro que solo era admiración y aprecio. Entonces, ¿en qué momento esos simples sentimientos habían evolucionado a esas complejas y extrañas sensaciones que Kei causaba dentro de él? Nunca en su vida lo había sentido tan lejos, como si Kei fuera a esfumarse en cualquier momento. Como si, cuando se enterara de los pensamientos sucios que Tadashi tenía sobre él, Kei lo dejaría con una sensación de aborrecimiento marcada en su ser. Porque Tadashi se sentía impuro, malvado y enfermo. Cuando su cuerpo estaba caliente y su miembro palpitaba duro, pensando en Kei y en todo lo que él causaba en su mente y en su corazón. Si, Tadashi era una mala persona al pensar y usar de esa manera a quien lo ayudo, lo salvó y jamás dejaría de verlo como un amigo. 

 


	10. Excediendo los límites.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!!

Tobio se despertó abruptamente. Jadeaba con fuerza y se sentía desorientado. Su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor, sintiéndose caliente como si tuviera fiebre. Se movió un poco y la respuesta a su repentino despertar llegó como una sensación húmeda y pegajosa en su entrepierna. Tobio maldijo por lo bajo y giró su cabeza para encontrarse con el apacible rostro de Shouyou, quien se encontraba acostado de lado, justo frente a él. Tobio sintió como su boca se llenaba de saliva y desvió la cabeza. Estuvo quieto por unos minutos, tratando de descifrar si estaba avergonzado, frustrado o enojado consigo mismo. Tal vez poseía las tres emociones, tal vez poseía más; pero en esos momentos, su mente estaba tan abarrotada que era difícil descifrar todo lo que pasaba por ella. Se sentía harto, agobiado por esa situación. Era ya imposible negar lo innegable, y por fin, después de tantos años, su subconsciente había ganado. Fue en esa noche, cuando las manos de Tobio se movieron por si solas mientras que él solo se dejaba guiar por el placer que le causaba ver a Shouyou dormir e imaginar un sinfín de cosas al mismo tiempo que se tocaba y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a morir por el éxtasis que llenaba a Tobio por haber por fin aceptado que le gustaba Shouyou. No, no le gustaba. Lo amaba, estaba estúpida y perdidamente loco por él. Su corazón no se daba abasto de albergar todo lo que Tobio sentía por Shouyou. Y mientras su mente y su alma se liberaban de esa opresión, esas cadenas que lo habían mantenido sometido por todos esos años, su cuerpo exhalaba un jadeo de placer que nunca antes había conocido. Tobio llegó a pensar que se estaba muriendo, que la vida se le iba al eyacular y que morir se sentía tan jodidamente bien que se moriría las veces que fueran necesarias. Frente a él, Shouyou seguía durmiendo, tranquilo y sin saber que su hermanastro se había masturbado pensando en él.  
Al día siguiente, Tobio se sintió ligeramente culpable al haber utilizado al pobre de Shouyou para desahogar sus necesidades físicas. Pero al pensar que siempre había hecho lo mismo mediante sueños y de manera inconsciente, dejó de sentirse como un monstruo. Ambos estaban caminando rumbo a la escuela, yéndose por el camino más largo para evitar al amargado de Kei. Tobio no dejaba e pensar en la noche anterior, con una sensación de opresión en su pecho. Ya no estaba encadenado, por fin había aceptado sus sentimientos por Shouyou; entonces, ¿por qué Tobio seguía insatisfecho?, ¿por qué aún podía palpar esas cadenas, invisibles a simple vista, pero frías al tacto?, ¿por qué no podía saborear esa libertad con dulzura y emoción? Tobio nunca pensó que ser libre tuviera un sabor amargo. Su mente había estado segura de que en cuento sus sentimientos fueran auto aceptado, Tobio sería inmediatamente feliz y esa asfixia desaparecería de él. Pero esa asfixia aún seguía, aún la sentía. Incluso, iba acompañada de un vacío en el pecho y un impulso de gritar todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Tobio estaba harto de contenerse, de sentirse ahogado.  
¿Cuánto puede soportar una persona callar sus sentimientos por alguien más? Acaso, ¿existe algún límite? ¿El cuerpo de Tobio era un contenedor a punto de ser llenado de impaciencia, amenazando con desbordar un sinfín de sentimientos? Tobio estaba sorprendido de haber soportado todos esos años el callar de sus emociones. Apenas la noche anterior había aceptado que su hermanastro lo tenía cacheteando las banquetas, y ya no aguantaba más las ganas de que Shouyou lo supiera. Tobio estaba consciente de que era algo peligroso, y delicado; que había muchas cosas importantes en juego. Pero Tobio era impaciente y terco a morir. Además, sus hormonas estaban demasiado alteradas como para poder controlaras y, una vez más, le echó la culpa a la estúpida adolescencia.  
– Oye, tonto. – Tobio observó los enormes ojos de Shouyou posarse en él y reprimió un suspiro antes de decir lo siguiente: – Estoy enamorado de ti.


	11. Duele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero, antes que nada, me disculpo por lo sad y corta venas que está el cap xD No tenía ni idea de como empezarlo, incluso iba a ser un Asanoya pero pues terminó siendo un Tanka x Kiyoko xD Al igual que con el Kagehina, las palabras salían casi por si solas y lo escribí en un día (ayer) Y pues cada vez estoy más segurx que mi alma está sola y triste JAJAJAJA. Bueno, solo espero les guste el cap Y SI, esto es DEMASIADO dramático pero prometo tratar de ya no hacer sufrir tanto a los chicos. También trataré de subir semanalmente (ya me sentía presionadx puesto que la semana casi acababa y yo no había escrito nada xD) en serio que trato de que sean semanales, a veces es difícil con la universidad (Oh por dios, no puedo creer que dije eso xD) pero pues hago mi esfuerzo. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y espero no defraudarlos en un futuro.   
> Sin más que decir, ¡A LEER!

Ese día amaneció lloviendo. Ryuu no dejaba de apurar a Yuu, pero al final se rindió y decidió irse solo. Ryuu sabía que Yuu lo había hecho a propósito para quedarse más tiempo a solas con su tío. La verdad era que le molestaba un poco. A Ryuu le daba igual irse solo, lo había hecho en varias ocasiones; pero Yuu no le había dicho sobre su plan y también su comportamiento se había vuelto extraño. Durante la noche, Ryuu había visto a Yuu salir del cuarto y regresar un par de horas después. Ryuu trataba de ser comprensivo, pero había cosas que no podía comprender. Simplemente evitaba pensar en su tío y en su amigo, aunque este último no dejara de despedir un aura en donde se sentía que solo pensaba y vivía por Asahi.   
Ryuu estaba cerca de la estación. La lluvia se había intensificado, así que había sacado su paraguas de la mochila, teniendo un par de complicaciones al abrirlo. Se trataba de un paraguas viejo que le había “pedido prestado” a su hermano Tadashi, y fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que estaba roto. Bajo maldiciones y corriendo lo más rápido que podía, Ryuu se resguardó del techo de un edificio. Parecía ser que ese no era su día de suerte. Al parecer, llegaría a la escuela, solo y todo mojado. Recargó su cabeza en la pared que estaba detrás de él y cerró sus ojos. Escuchó la lluvia caer mientras se preguntaba por qué él era el menos suertudo de sus hermanos. A todos parecía irles bastante bien siempre, incluso Yuu podía estar de esa manera con su persona especial. Entonces, ¿qué había en Ryuu para que la mujer que amaba no le hiciera caso? Bueno, había muchos factores, pero si Yuu había tenido suerte, ¿por qué él no? Desde pequeño Ryuu había sabido que su amor era imposible, algo prohibido y que estaba mal. La diferencia de edad era un detonante importante porque la mujer que amaba lo veía solamente como un niño, o peor, el niño que era hijo de la pareja de su hermano. Se encontraba estancando en algo parecido a la zona de familia, no familia y pederastia, puesto que aún era menor edad.  
– ¿Ryuu? – Como si se tratara de una alarma, la voz hizo que Ryuu abriera los ojos, pegando un brinco y sorprendiéndose de su capacidad de reconocer la voz de Kiyoko por encima del ruido de la lluvia.  
– Kiyoko-san. Eh…¡Hola! – Ryuu se sentía nervioso. Pero eso era normal. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cada vez que veía a Kiyoko, y se perdía en su belleza, en su sencillez, en toda ella.   
– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes sombrilla? – Kiyoko estaba debajo del techo también, peor con el paraguas abierto. Ryuu sintió una extraña sensación en su corazón, como si alguien lo hubiera jalado con dolor, sobándolo con gentileza después. Kiyoko lucía preocupada. Su ceño estaba fruncido con ligereza y sus hermosos labios formaban una línea recta. Ryuu sabía que su preocupación solo se debía a que su “pequeño no sobrino” podría coger un resfriado si iba mojado a la escuela. Era solo eso y nada más. Se preocupaba sí, pero no de la manera que Ryuu quería. Y dolía. Dolía mucho. Tener que compartir paraguas y estar juntos de ser capaz de de poder oler y embriagarse con el suave perfume de Kiyoko; dolía al punto de temer que las sonrisas no saliera o lucieran extrañas, y obligarse a aparentar que nada fuera de lo común sucedía. Dolía tanto que Ryuu no sabía cuánto más estaba dispuesto a soportar. Porque platicar y caminar como familia era doloroso. Observar y anhelar desgarraban el alma. Y no poder decir, ser incapaz de formular palabras que expresaran sus sentimientos era lo pero que Ryuu podía sentir. Porque amar a la persona equivocada dolía muchísimo. Y Ryuu estaba muerto del dolor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!  
> Kennistar, cambio y fuera.


	12. Un sentimiento real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLA A TODOS! En serio lamento no haber podido publica capítulo la semana anterior, pero estuve ocupadx y realmente no me dio tiempo de escribir nada xD Pero ya regresé de nuevo (publicaré dos caps como compensación(?)) Y pues, como siempre, me costó un huevo escribir este cap (es Asanoya) pero pues a ver ya ustedes decidiran si me quedó bien o no xD Sigo sin saber como demonios terminar el fic xD y lo más probable es que lo termine pronto (no quiero hacerlo muy largo) ademas, tengo dos fics que quiero hacer. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y pues no les quito más el tiempo.
> 
> ¡A LEER!

La lluvia no dejaba de caer. Yuu observaba por la ventana de su dormitorio como el diluvio desdibujaba la calle, pensando seriamente si ir a la escuela o quedarse en casa solo con Asahi-san. Suspiró indeciso y se recostó en la cama. Estuvo varios minutos viendo el techo de la habitación mientras recordaba l que había pasado la noche anterior.   
Cuando Yuu hubo aceptado que no podría dormir por más que lo intentara, decidió salir de la habitación y meterse a la de Asahi-san. Caminó con sigilo por el pasillo y deslizó con delicadeza la puerta del improvisado cuarto de su no tío. Asahi-san estaba hecho un ovillo en el futón, pero se movió al sentir que alguien estaba entrando. Sus miradas se encontraron y Yuu sintió como si su cuerpo hubiera sido azotado por una descarga eléctrica. Asahi frunció el ceño al ver a Yuu en la entrada, pero a éste no le importó y se metió sin permiso.  
– Yuu-kun. ¿Qué haces aquí? Es de noche. Regresa a tu habitación. – La voz de Asahi era un susurró, aunque no sonaba molesto. Yuu se acercó al futón y se sentó a un lado.  
– Quiero dormir hoy contigo. – Su voz fue firme a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba. Había pasado tanto, tanto tiempo desde la última vez que durmió con él. En ese entonces era un niño y no comprendía muy bien que significaba esa sensación de hormigueo por todo su cuerpo cada vez que Asahi-san sonreía o lo miraba directamente a él. Siempre era solo a él, o eso era lo que Yuu creía. Para Yuu no existía otra cosa más que Asahi estando a su lado; y cada vez que le leía un cuento o jugaban juntos, grababa esos momentos en su alma como si fueran los más valiosos de su vida. Ahora se encontraba de nuevo con Asahi, en medio de la noche y a punto de entrar a su futón. Antes esa acción sólo había causado emoción y felicidad en Yuu; tal vez para su pequeña mente eso era suficiente para sentirse pleno. Pero ya no era un niño, y eso era lo que le preocupaba. Tenía miedo de arruinarlo todo de nuevo y que Asahi-san se fuera de nuevo. No quería volver a repetir su error, así que está vez sería cuidadoso.  
– Yuu…. Por favor regresa a tu…  
– No. No quiero. – Asahi omitió un suspiro. Yuu miraba al frente, con el estómago revuelto y las manos sudorosas. Estaba seguro que Asahi lo dejaría quedarse, mas Yuu no estaba seguro de poder controlar sus impulsos. Y como si se tratara de un acto reflejo, se abalanzó de improviso hacía Asahi-san y lo abrazó con fuerza. Yuu se sintió extraño, como nunca en su vida se había sentido. Era una emoción más fuerte que cuando recibía todos esos remates de muerte; era indescriptible y adictiva. Asahi (como siempre) no puso resistencia. Se dejó abrazar y respondió con calma a todas las preguntas que le realizaba su no sobrino. Platicaron muy amenamente, como si se tratara de un par de viejos amigos. Aun así, Yuu no dejaba de sentir esa excitación, esa felicidad que lo enviciaba y lo volvía loco. Aprovechó cada momento, cada segundo y lo volvió a grabar en su alma. Yuu no descansaría hasta que estuviera lleno de Asahi, y haría todo lo posible para que su no tío se diera cuenta que ya no era un niño y que sus sentimientos eran serio y profundos. Se aseguraría que nadie volviera a decir que sólo era un juego de niños. El amor de Yuu era en serio y estaba decido a demostrarlo y que fuera correspondido.  
Al final, decidió ir a la escuela. Se despidió de Asahi con una enorme sonrisa, y se perdió entre la densa lluvia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos pronto!
> 
> Kennistar, cambio y fuera.


	13. No me dejes solo nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí está el cap de esta semana (se podría decir que el anterior fue el que no subí la semana pasada xD) Como siempre que se trata del capítulo de Kageyama, lo escribí super rápido xD (como en una hora, hora y media xD) no sé por qué siempre los caps de Kageyama me salen rapido xD No estoy segurx si publicaré la prox semana (mis exámenes comienzan la próxima semana) pero pues voy a hacer todo lo posible para poder publicar algo. Gracias a todos los que leen, en serio gracias xD No los interrumpo más y....¡a leer!

Tobio observaba la pizarra con fingido interés. El profesor de inglés hablaba muy rápido y decía cosas que Tobio no entendía. Y por si fuera poco, la lluvia era tan fuerte que en ocasiones amortiguaba la voz de su maestro. Tobio estaba realmente cansado. El día anterior el entrenamiento había sido tan duro que llegó a dormir a su casa. Se despertó en la madrugada, se bañó e hizo todo lo posible para volver a dormir. Como siempre, no fue sino hasta un par de horas después que logró conciliar el sueño. Su mente estaba llena de tantas cosas que, sumado con el sueño, lo hacían sentir a punto de quedarse dormido de pie.   
La clase terminó y Tobio cayó rendido. Se recostó en el pupitre y cerró los ojos, seguro de que se dormiría en cualquier momento, pero no pudo. El rostro sorprendido de Shouyou aparecía cada vez que intentaba descansar. Incluso, aún podía sentir esa frustración causada por la lentitud de su hermanastro para comprender la situación. Tobio llegó a pensar que Shouyou había entrado en un estado de shock hasta que comenzó a hacerle preguntas estúpidas y estresantes. Al final, terminaron peleando como siempre y sin haber llegado a ningún punto. Tobio no estaba seguro de qué iba a pasar después de ese momento y si Shouyou cambiaría su forma de actuar en su presencia. Pero, justo a la hora del receso, Shouyou apareció en la entrada de su salón, con un balón en la mano y exigiéndole que fueran a practicar. El tema no se volvió a tocar durante el resto de la tarde, hasta ese día en la mañana cuando ambos se estaban cambiando. Shouyou pareció haber entrado en un ataque de vergüenza en el momento en que Tobio entró a la habitación cuando se encontraba en ropa interior. Shouyou lo sacó a patadas y hasta que no estuvo listo no lo dejó entrar. Como era de esperarse, Tobio se cansó de gritarle lo estúpido que era, que lo había visto desnudo incontables veces y que no era nada nuevo para él. Fue ahí cuando Shouyou cayó en la cuenta de que incluso él mismo había visto a Tobio desnudo con anterioridad. Durante el resto de la mañana, Tobio se replanteó varias veces si había sido una buena idea haberse confesa, y que si la estupidez de Shouyou estaría a su favor en contra. Lo que menos deseaba Tobio era que Shouyou se alejara de él, ni siquiera quería que fueran novios (por el momento), solo había deseado que sus sentimientos fueran escuchados. Ahora se sentía ligero y casi libre. Casi porque había preocupación latiendo en su corazón; casi porque había inseguridad en sus palabras; casi porque lo menos que quería era perder a Shouyou.   
La jefa de grupo sacó a Tobio de sus pensamientos con el aviso de que los maestros se encontraban en junta y justo cuando hubo terminado de dar el mensaje, Shouyou ya había entrado al salón de Tobio y lo había sacado para practicar. Era en esos momentos cuando pasaban tiempo juntos, en los que Tobio olvidaba por unos minutos que sus sentimientos ya no eran un secreto y podía disfrutar la compañía de su hermanastro al máximo. También agradecía profundamente que Shouyou fuera tan simple, tan tonto, tan él. Eso solo lograba que Tobio se enamorara cada vez más sin que lo supiera y sin que se diera cuenta.   
La lluvia había arraigado un poco, los chicos encontraron una parte techada del patio para poder practicar a gusto. Estuvieron casi una hora juntos, aunque para Tobio pareciera ser sólo un par de minutos. No había notado la diferencia entre el antes de haberse confesado con el después. El tiempo juntos solía ser una tortura, y aunque ahora ya no lo era, no era seguro de que en un futuro siguiera siendo igual de placentero que en esos momentos. Tobio estaba inseguro y temeroso, pero el pasar tiempo con Shouyou hacía que se olvidara de sus preocupaciones. Era por eso que no quería alejarse de él nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Y ya saben, si hay algo que esté mal o que vean que está culero, no duden en decirmelo xD
> 
> Espero leernos pronto.
> 
> Kennistar, cambio y fuera.


	14. Un imposible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡CHICOOOOS!! Como siempre, les traigo el capitulo de la semana. Éste lo escribí en un dia, lo cual fue raro xD. Creo que mi soledad hace que pueda escribir capítulos tristes xD Ya he pasado varias veces por situaciones similares y pues se me hace más fácil escribir sobre eso que sobre amor xD Estoy en temporada de exámenes y no estoy segurx de publicar la próxima semana, pero lo intentaré! Gracias por leer ésta historia rara y sin pies ni cabeza. 
> 
> No los entretengo más, ¡a leer!

– Yachi-chan, ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien imposible? – Yachi dejó caer el pedazo de gyoza que estuvo a punto de comer y miró a Tadashi perpleja. Analizó por unos segundos la pregunta y, al comprenderla, su rostro se volvió rojo furia.   
– ¿Qué? Ah…yo… – La mirada de Yachi hacia Tadashi fue disimulada, pero aunque hubiera sido directa, éste no la hubiera notado. Miraba sin mirar nada en concreto y su mente sólo era capaz de pensar en Kei y los nuevos sentimientos que había descubierto que tenía por él. Tadashi estaba seguro que el amor que había brotado en él no era algo bueno. Kei era casi su hermano, había crecido con él y no podía evitar verlo de otra manera. Además, Kei era un chico, un hombre, y Tadashi también lo era. Que dos hombres fueran pareja estaba mal visto, y el mejor ejemplo que tenía era el de Sugawara-san y su padre. Desde pequeño, Tadashi había sido testigo de todo el odio que rodeaba a su familia. Era imposible pasar por alto todas esas miradas de asco, desagrado y malestar que las personas les hacían cada vez que salían juntos, cada vez que su padre era feliz. Tadashi no tenía problema con que su padre amara a un hombre, él se merecía toda la felicidad y amor del mundo; y si Sugawara-san era el indicado para alejar todo el dolo que la muerte de su madre había causado, ¿quién era Tadashi para juzgarlo? Pero a pesar de esos pensamientos, de ese apoyo, Tadashi tenía miedo. Miedo de sufrir ese rechazo con el que había crecido, miedo de que el ser feliz significara tener que vivir escondido y negando un amor puro e igual que cualquier otro. Tadashi no era fuerte como su padre o Sugawara-san, que defendían a su familia con la frente en alto y sin que les importara el qué dirán. Tadashi amaba a Kei y estaba seguro que nada era más grande que ese sentir. Pero Tadashi no era su padre, Tadashi no era resistente como él. Lo único a lo que podía aspirar era a morir con esos sentimientos sin que nadie los descubriera.   
– Yo tengo a alguien que me gusta; pero al parecer a esa persona ya le gusta alguien más. – Tadashi observó a Yachi y agradeció que esa chica de ojos grandes y vivos fuera su amiga, la única para ser exactos. No tenía a nadie más para poder hablar sobre el tema, y aunque sabía que podía contar con sus hermanos, estos no dejarían de molestarlo respecto al tema. Así que Yachi era la mejor opción; además, era agradable estar con ella y en verdad disfrutaba de su compañía.  
– ¿Y qué haces con todo lo que tienes dentro? ¿Con esos sentimientos guardados? ¿No sientes como si en cualquier momento fueras a explotar?   
– Siempre. Pero pues aprendes a vivir con ello. Luego cuando te das cuenta que esa persona es feliz, tú lo eres también y eso está bien. Duele pero es un dolor que vale la pena.  
– ¿Y cómo sabes que vale la pena? – Yachi bajó la cabeza, tratando de pensar en una respuesta.   
– No lo sé. Supongo que es diferente para cada quien. Aunque siempre puedes intentarlo. Ya sabes, para no quedarte con la duda de lo que pudo haber pasado.  
– Pero eso es muy riesgoso, ¿no?  
– Sí. Puedes tener suerte, o puedes no tenerla. – Tadashi frunció el ceño. Su cabeza era un revoltijo de pensamientos, la mayoría incoherentes; en donde gritarle a Kei que lo amaba era una buena idea, pero no decir nada y vivir sufriendo también lo era. Sólo había una cosa de la que estaba seguro: no quería volver a perder a alguien importante en su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :D Espero leernos pronto y gracias por todo!
> 
> Kennistar, cambio y fuera.


	15. si te caes, te levantas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, la semana aún no ha terminado así que no me siento mal por publicar a esta hora xD Como siempre, el capíulo está corta venas xD Ya debería de poner algo feliz, pero pues normalmente es un reflejo de mi trsite y frío corazón xD Dejando eso de lado, tengo un aviso MUY IMPORTANTE que darles: Voy a escribir el primer capítulo de la continuación de un fanfic, y como normalmente esos capítulos son muy largos, decidí que lo mejor es concentrarme en ese capítulo y pausar por un momento este fic. OJO: no lo voy a dejar, lo continuaré (aunque a nadie le importe xD) pero no sé cuándo lo continuaré; tal vez hasta el próximo año o tal vez dentro de dos meses. Sólo no se preocupen, y espero volver a leerlos pronto cuando regrese. Gracias por haber estado conmigo este pequeño lapso de tiempo, en serio lo aprecio.
> 
> No les quito más su tiempo y a leer!!

– Asahi-san. Te amo, seamos novios. – Todas las tardes después del entrenamiento, Yuu y sus hermanos llegaban a su casa, se duchaban y hacían sus deberes. Normalmente sus padres salían tarde del trabajo y se regresaban juntos a su hogar hasta la noche. Y desde que su tío había llegado, Yuu aprovechaba el tiempo en que sus padres no estaban y se pasaba el resto de la tarde en el cuarto de Asahi.  
– Yuu… – Asahi-san lucía incómodo y nervioso. Yuu estaba sentado frente a él, con los libros de su escuela desparramados por el lugar y con la mirada fija en Asahi. Yuu no esperaba una respuesta satisfactoria, estaba seguro de eso. Pero no dejaría de insistir hasta que Asahi-san le correspondiera; ya que ésta vez no aceptaría una razón estúpida como: “apenas eres un niño y no sabes lo que dices”. Porque ya no era un niño y sus sentimientos eran tan reales y tan fuertes que no había duda alguna de que no quería estar con nadie más que con Asahi-san. – Creo que estás cansado, mejor ve a dormir.  
– No. Lo digo en serio, Asahi-san. Te amo desde que era un niño y esos sentimientos no han cambiado. – Hubo un largo silencio. Asahi pasó su mano por su nuca sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Yuu observaba los movimientos de su tío con detenimiento y los analizaba cuidadosamente. Asahi era una persona tranquila y lenta en comprender las cosas; era miedo e inseguro. Yuu en serio amaba todo eso de él, cada vez que Asahi lucía nervioso o sin palabras, no podía evitar pensar que nunca en su vida encontraría alguien como él. Pero también lo desesperaba mucho, Yuu era un impaciente sin remedio y ya había esperado siete años, ya no podía esperar más.  
– Asahi-san, sé que tú también sientes algo más por mí. Sólo tienes que dejar de verme como tu sobrino. Yo nunca te he visto como mi tío, sino como la persona con la cual quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. – Yuu se acercó un poco más a Asahi y tomo su mano, puesto que la otra aún seguía en su nuca. – Asahi-san, mírame. – Aunque las manos de Yuu temblaran, no dejaban de estar firmes. Lentamente, Asahi levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yuu. La tristeza que emanaba de ellos era tan grande que Yuu se sintió miserable por primera vez en su vida. Pudo apreciar durante unos segundos el dolor que Asahi cargaba sobre sus hombros. Era un dolor inhumano, un dolo que desgarraba desde dentro hacía afuera sin piedad. Yuu tenía razón: Asahi-san lo amaba. Pero su amor dolía tanto que lo estaba matando en silencio.   
– Yuu, ya es tarde. Ve a dormir. – Yuu no se movió. Sus manos no dejaban de apretar la de Asahi. Era realmente injusto que amar a alguien significara sufrir por ello. Era injusto que Asahi fuera el hermano de la pareja de su padre. Era injusto que la diferencia de edad y los prejuicios fueran más fuertes que la voluntad de Asahi-san. Era tan injusto que Yuu se fue de la habitación, derrotado y sin ánimos de seguir viviendo. Entró a su cuarto y se aventó a la cama.   
– Oye, ¿qué onda? ¿Estás bien? – Ryuu observó a su amigo, preocupado. Éste no le respondió y siguió en la cama sin moverse. Ryuu comprendió que Yuu no iba a contestarle por más que insistiera, así que salió de la habitación para darle un poco de espacio.   
Yuu estaba acostumbrado a que cada caída lo volvía más fuerte. Siempre era así cuando recibía todos esos saques o remates imposibles. Tal vez en ésta ocasión había fallado, pero eso no significaba que iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRACIAS POR LEER!  
> Kennistar, cambio y fuera.


	16. Deseo

Los chicos del equipo de voleibol de la preparatoria Karasuno se encontraban cambiándose en los vestidores después de un arduo y duro entrenamiento. Tobio observaba recargado en la puerta como los demás reían y tonteaban entre ellos. Pasaron un par de minutos para que comenzaran a irse, despidiéndose de Tobio al pasar a su lado. Su hermano Yuu le preguntó si se iba a ir con ellos o aplicaría la de Kei cuando se enojaba y se iba solo. Este último rodó los ojos, harto de que siempre le recordaran lo mismo, y Tadashi se rio en silencio. Tobio no tenía muchas ganas de irse con sus hermanos, y menos después de un entrenamiento como el de ese día puesto que Ryuu y Yuu rebosaban de energía que sacaban de quién sabe dónde. Así que usó como pretexto el hecho de que esperaría a que Shouyou terminara con sus ejercicios de práctica. Y sólo después de que Kei comenzara a quejarse de que les tocaría la hora pico si seguían perdiendo el tiempo, se fueron.  
El silencio de la habitación era abrumador Tobio ya estaba cambiado y listo para irse en cualquier momento. Aburrido de esperar, sacó su celular y se puso a leer un libro que había descargado. Estaba tan metido en su lectura que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo tomó por sorpresa. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con la de Shouyou. Este lucía cansado y estaba lleno de sudor. Parecía estar feliz de haberse librado del golpe bajo y el voleo en la paren, y entró a los vestidores con un ligero aire de triunfo.  
– ¡Por fin ya terminé el castigo que me puso Ukai-sensei!  
– Lo que yo quiero que termines es que te cambies de ropa. Y no era un castigo, es parte de tu entrenamiento. Tienes que mejorar esos pases.  
– Meh, podría haberme puesto a practicar contigo.  
– Yo no tengo que mejorar nada. – Tobio observó a Shouyou con un aire altanero y este respondió con un mohín. Todo estaba bien, las cosas estaban en su lugar. Su relación no había cambiado en nada y Tobio era feliz. Estaba más que agradecido con la vida de que así fuera.  
Shouyou se cambiaba de espaldas a él, sacaba su desodorante y toallitas húmedas de su casillero. Primero se había quitado el short y se había puesto su pants, puesto que el clima de otoño se volvía cada vez más frío. Después se deshizo de su playera y Tobio notó una pequeña mancha en la angosta espalda de su hermanastro.   
– ¿Mmh? ¿Qué es esto? – Como si se tratara de un acto reflejo, Tobio tocó ese pequeño punto obscuro y sintió, bajo la dura piel de su dedo, un pequeño escalofrío y la espalda de Shouyou arquearse. Fue una reacción natural, algo muy simple, y ni siquiera era la primera vez que Tobio tocaba la espalda de su hermano; pero algo cambió en ese momento, algo hizo click en Tobio y ya no era sólo su dedo sino toda la mano que tocaba la suave y dura piel de esa espalda. Una espalda no muy ancha, aunque fuerte. Una espalda que había visto miles de veces, que la había visto crecer, cambiar, volverse más resistente. Una espalda que se curvaba ante el contacto de su piel y una piel que ardía dejando huella a su paso. Era una sensación nueva, asombrosa y excitante. Tobio quería bajar más, saber si todo el pequeño cuerpo de Shouyou era igual de mágico y embriagador. Quería tocar todo.  
– ¡TOBIO! – La mano se detuvo y se separó de Shouyou asustada. Tobio observó los hombros encorvados y el cuerpo tenso de su hermanastro. El ambiente ya no era ligero, todo se había vuelto denso, envolviendo a Tobio en una neblina extraña en donde lo único que podía ver era lo que había echado a perder.


	17. Contrólame.

El novio de Kiyoko-san era un patán, Ryuu no tenía duda de eso. Habían estado juntos desde hace cinco años, y durante todo ese tiempo Sugawara-san no perdía oportunidad para pedirle a su hermana que terminara con él. Kiyoko escuchaba en silencio y Ryuu se fijaba en la cara compungida que trataba de ocultar su no tía, aunque era imposible no darse cuenta de su expresión.  
Antes de haber empezado a salir con su novio actual, Kiyoko había sido novia de otro patán. Y ese había sido peor. Ryuu vio una vez, mientras iba camino a su primaria, como Kiyoko era maltratada por él; la zarandeaba y jalaba con violencia al mismo tiempo que le decía cosas con una voz alta y poco amistosa. Ryuu se quedó estupefacto, sin saber qué hacer y con la sangre hirviendo de furia. Al final había dejado que ese patán se llevara a Kiyoko, y Ryuu se había sentido una basura, un debilucho y un cobarde.  
Era otra mañana lluviosa cuando la escena que Ryuu había visto de pequeño se recreó, sólo que esta vez era otro patán: más alto, más estúpido.  
– ¡OYE! – Ryuu ya no era un niño, se había vuelto más fuerte y no iba a permitir que un imbécil tratara mal al amor de su vida. – Déjala en paz. – La lluvia había aminorado. Los pasos de Ryuu eran firmes sobre el suelo mojado. Cerró su paraguas (otro préstamo de su hermano Tadashi) y puso la expresión más amenazadora de la que fue capaz. Kiyoko lo observó sorprendida y a luego bajó su rostro, avergonzada de que su sobrino la hubiera visto en esa situación.  
– ¿Qué? ¿Y tú quién eres? ¡No te metas en asuntos que no te incumben, mocoso de mierda! – El tipo hizo el amago de irse; jaló a Kiyoko pero Ryuu lo detuvo. Lo tomó del brazo que sostenía con fuerza la delgada y pequeña muñeca de Kiyoko, y se lo apretó sin piedad.  
– Te he dicho que la sueltes. – El novio de Kiyoko le sostuvo la mirada a Ryuu. Ninguno de los tres se movió. Fueron sólo unos cuantos segundos hasta que el tipo retiró su agarre de mala gana. Ryuu lo empujó, lejos de su tía, con miles de pensamientos asesinos en su cabeza. Su sangre hervía de odio y sus puños estaban cerrados, listo para hacer su próximo ataque.   
– Ryuu… – Las manos de Kiyoko tocaron su pecho y su voz fue tan suave, casi como un murmullo que entró por todo el cuerpo de Ryuu, haciendo que su pulso se calmara y sus puños se aflojaran. Ryuu desvió su vista del bastardo que tenía enfrente y su mirada se encontró con la de Kiyoko, la cual lucía preocupada. – Vamos. Te acompaño a tu escuela. – Ryuu miraba directamente a esos hermosos, preciosos y tristes ojos. Kiyoko tomó a Ryuu de la mano y lo hizo caminar, pasando junto a la pareja de su tía, quien los observó incrédulo y estupefacto.  
– ¡No sólo eres una zorra, sino una pederasta también! ¡Ramera! ¡Puta, eso es lo que eres! – Ryuu no supo cómo pudo seguir caminando. Las palabras de ese hombre resonaron una por una en su cabeza, haciendo eco en todo su cuerpo. Kiyoko-san caminaba a su lado, tomada de su brazo mientras le daba a Ryuu la fuerza necesaria, la voluntad para no detenerse y cometer alguna estupidez.  
– Gracias. – Una extraña calidez hizo sentir a Ryuu ligero, satisfecho y feliz; haciéndolo desear esas sensaciones por más tiempo y no sólo por unos minutos. Haciéndolo anhelar que esa mano lo sostuviera por el resto de su vida.


	18. Un regalo.

De ida o de regreso, Kei siempre utilizaba sus audífonos. No importaba con quien se encontrara, o si estaban hablando con él, no se los quitaba. Incluso, en más de una ocasión, Shouyou se había burlado de su hermano Tadashi porque no dejaba de hablar con Kei cuando claramente este no escuchaba lo que le decía. Shouyou estaba equivocado.   
Kei no era un persona de muchas palabras, y la mayor parte del tiempo era Tadashi quien iniciaba o mantenía la conversación. Ya era una costumbre para ellos. Y, también en más de una ocasión, Tadashi se había callado pensando que era una molestia y que sólo gastaba su saliva con alguien que no lo oía. Pero en todas esas ocasiones Kei le preguntaba por qué no seguía hablando y lo obligaba a que continuara. Después de un tiempo, Tadashi se dio cuenta que el único a quien Kei prestaba atención era a él. 

El día del cumpleaños de Tadashi había amanecido nublado y amenazaba con empezar a llover en cualquier momento. Era fin de semana y toda la familia se encontraba desayunando y felicitando al cumpleañero, el cual sólo quería seguir un rato más en la cama.  
– ¡Hay que ir al karaoke en la noche! – La idea de Ryuu preció gustarle a la mayoría y Tadashi se encontraba demasiado somnoliento como para poder negarse.   
– Tendrán que ir sin nosotros. – Anunció Daichi desde la cocina – Suga-san y yo tenemos cosas que hacer en el trabajo.   
– ¿Y quién los estaba invitando a ustedes? Yo me refería a nosotros, los jóvenes. – Suga puso los ojos en blanco y entre risas y regaños no serios de Daichi se terminó el desayuno. Después de haber recogido la cocina y hecho los deberes, cada quien se retiró a lo suyo. Tadashi observó intrigado como Shouyou le pidió ayuda a su tío Asahi para practicar unos cuantos pases. Ryuu y Yuu se unieron a ellos al verlos salir al jardín, y Tobio, con una mirada realmente extraña, los observaba desde la cocina con el pretexto de estar tomando agua.   
– ¿No crees que es raro que Shouyou no le haya pedido ayuda a Tobio?  
– A lo mejor se dieron cuenta que estar todo el tiempo juntos los volvía más estúpidos.   
– A lo mejor se pelearon. – Tadashi y Kei se dirigían a su habitación. El día incitaba a quedarse envuelto entre las sábanas de la cama y no salir hasta que llegara la primavera. Al entrar a la habitación, Kei se sentó en el escritorio y se puso los audífonos. Tadashi se recostó y enredó en su edredón, listo para quedarse dormido.  
– Mejor para nosotros. Por fin algo de paz.   
– No me gusta que se peleen.  
– Ellos se pelean todo el tiempo. Como sea, ¿qué quieres de regalo de cumpleaños? – Las palabras de Kei sonaron lejanas. Los ojos de Tadashi estaban cerrados y le era imposible abrirlos. Se sentía realmente cansado y sin ganas de hacer otra cosa más que dormir. Hizo un intento por decir algo, pero sólo balbuceo palabras sin sentido. Al parecer, tener un amor no correspondido era realmente agotador.  
Un par de horas después, Tadashi fue bruscamente despertado por sus hermanos, obligado a bañarse y a cambiarse, y a esperar a que los demás estuvieran listos. Tadashi estaba sentado en los sillones de la sala, enfurruñado y con ganas de seguir en la cama.   
– Oye. – Instintivamente, Tadashi giró su cabeza hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz de Kei. Este se acercaba a él, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le lanzó un paquete envuelto. – Feliz cumpleaños. – Con el pulso a mil por hora y manos temblorosas, Tadashi desenvolvió su regalo. Observó sin comprender el mp3, los audífonos y el conector doble que Kei le había regalado.  
– Gracias, Kei. – Dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Kei miró hacia arriba, como si estuviera inseguro de decir algo; y luego bajó la mirada, cohibido.  
– Así podremos escuchar tu música favorita cuando vayamos a la escuela o de regreso a casa. – Justo en ese momento llegaron sus hermanos y la sala se llenó del ruido de sus voces y sus risas. Pero para Tadashi todo seguía en silencio. Lo único que lograba escuchar era el insistente palpitar de su corazón y las palabras de Kei que hacían eco en su alma y la desgarraban una y otra y otra vez. Tadashi no había sabido lo agotador que era amar a alguien hasta su decimoséptimo cumpleaños.


	19. No otra vez.

Los altos desafinados de Ryuu, más la música a todo volumen, inundaban la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraban Yuu, sus hermanos y Asahi-san. Llevaban apenas una hora en el karaoke y ya casi nadie podía cantar de lo mucho que ya lo habían hecho. Sólo Kei y Tobio eran los que menos participaban, lo cual era muy común en el primero pero muy raro en el segundo. Yuu supo que algo iba mal con Tobio y Shouyou desde que este último le pidió ayuda a su tío para practicar y no a Tobio. Y aunque Yuu estaba interesado en lo que había sucedido entre su hermano y Shouyou, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Como Asahi-san y su casi estado de embriaguez.   
El único autorizado para comprar alcohol en el local era Asahi, pero no solamente era él el que tenía unas copitas encima. Ryuu y Yuu aprovechaban la oportunidad y abusaban de la disponibilidad de su tío. Aunque sería mejor decir que Ryuu hacía todo el trabajo ya que Asahi ignoraba a Yuu de la mejor manera de la que era capaz. Y, claro, Yuu aprovechaba cada oportunidad para incomodarlo; lo veía directamente hasta que Asahi se dignaba a mirarlo, provocando en Yuu esas ganas intensas de molestarle hasta que Asahi-san no pudiera más y cediera ante él. La tensión que provocaba en Asahi era palpable y Yuu se regocijaba de ello.  
Después de un par de canciones más, justo cuando era el turno de Tadashi para cantar (aunque Yuu no estaba muy convencido de que su hermanastro pudiera tomar el micrófono sin que se le cayera, puesto que también se había pasado de copas), Asahi- san se retiró al cuarto de baño. Yuu se encontraba impaciente y seguro de que esa era la oportunidad de su vida. El destino le sonreía después de tantos años, y, sin pensarlo, se encontró a si mismo tras los mismos pasos que Asahi. Fue su cuerpo y no su razón quien abrió la puerta y entró a la pequeña habitación tenuemente iluminada. Lo primero que captaron sus ojos, fue la gran silueta de Asahi, con los brazos sobre el lavadero y la cabeza agachada. Yuu sabía que se comportaba de una manera cruel y egoísta, que no tenía el derecho de tratar así a la persona que amaba; pero Asahi era un tonto cobarde y Yuu tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que ninguno de los dos sufriera en el futuro.  
– Oye. – Asahi-san no se movió. – ¿Por qué me ignoras? – Yuu se acercó a Asahi, decidido y con paso firme. Este no respondió y, pasados unos segundos, hizo el amago de irse. Yuu vio de manera lenta como Asahi caminaba hacia la puerta, dejándolo a él y a su esperanza al borde de la impotencia. Yuu ya había sufrido siete largos e insoportables años lejos de Asahi, anhelando con verlo tan siquiera en fotografía. Había sufrido día con día al no saber nada sobre él, pensando que pasaría el resto de su vida solo y vacío por dentro. Y ahora que lo tenía a unos cuantos pasos, a punto de salir y escabullirse de sus manos, Yuu decidió que no volvería a dejarlo escapar.  
El golpe del cuerpo de Asahi-san contra la puerta fue sordo. Este observó a Yuu desorientado y sin comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Y Yuu aprovechó para tomarlo de la camisa y jalarlo hacia él. Un suspiro de satisfacción ahogado retumbó en la garganta de Yuu al sentir los labios de Asahi sobre los suyos. Su boca sabia a alcohol y Yuu la abrió introduciendo un poco su lengua. Asahi hizo un intento por detenerlo, pero fue en vano. Él también suspiró y gimió junto con Yuu. Él también estaba desesperado por sentir más de la persona que amaba. Sus bocas habían estado esperando días por ese momento, pero sus corazones habían aguantado por años. Asahi levantó a Yuu con fuerza, y este enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Las grandes manos de Asahi sujetaban el cuello de Yuu, empujando su cabeza hacia atrás para profundizar el beso. Y Yuu se aferraba a él con miedo de que se fuera a ir de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :)


	20. La tradición

El micrófono oscilaba peligrosamente de la mano de Tadashi mientras este balbuceaba palabras sin sentido. Tobio observaba en silencio como su hermano Kei insistía en que Tadashi dejara de “cantar” y se recostara un rato para que se le bajara un poco lo ebrio y sus padres no los mataran llegando a casa. Pero Ryuu insistía en que la tradición aún no había terminado y no dejaba de pasarle cervezas al pobre cumpleañero.   
La tradición empezó cuando su hermanastro Ryuu cumplió los 17 años y sus amigos lo embriagaron con el pretexto de que “ya tenía la edad suficiente para hacerlo”. El siguiente fue Yuu y el último sería Tobio, pero eso hasta dentro de un año. Tobio no le veía lo interesante a perder tu consciencia y hacer tonterías, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Estaba seguro de que si se embriagaba terminaría haciendo un montón de cosas de las cuales se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Aunque ya había hecho algo lo suficientemente grande como para querer morirse y reencarnar en una piedra. Y ni siquiera había estado borracho.  
Después de lo sucedido en los vestidores, Shouyou pasaba de él. Se despertaba muy temprano y se iba solo a la escuela; cuando los entrenamientos terminaban se cambiaba antes que todos y regresaba a casa solo. Había estado tres días haciendo lo mismo, y en las noches entraba al cuarto después de las doce de la noche. Tobio se sentía realmente miserable al darse cuenta de que todo su esfuerzo, todas sus esperanzas, todos esos años de amistad que se habían desarrollado entre Shouyou y él ya no existían por culpa de su estupidez, egoísmo y terquedad. Pero, ¿por qué desear a alguien de esa manera tenía que doler?, ¿por qué un abrazo o una caricia tenían que arder en la piel?, ¿por qué su cuerpo guiado por la excitación tenía que desgarrar el alma? Frente a él, Shouyou sonreía y se reía con su hermano Ryuu. Tobio sabía que su familia había notado el repentino cambio de humor entre ellos, y se moría de ganas de interrumpir en la conversación y que su hermanastro lo ayudara a que Shouyou no lo ignorara por completo. Sin embargo, Tobio no tenía el derecho de hacer eso, es más, no era capaz de ver a Shouyou en la cara puesto que cada vez que lo hacía recordaba la mirada llena de miedo del chico. Tobio había abusado de su confianza, una confianza que Shouyou le había brindado con los ojos cerrados y que ahora lo miraban con recelo. Tobio conocía lo suficiente al muchacho como para darse cuenta que aún no estaba listo para enfrentarlo, y que cuando lo estuviera lo haría con la frente en alto y esa mirada llena de fuerza y luz que lo volvían loco. Tobio tampoco estaba listo, y parecía que no iba a estarlo en mucho tiempo.   
Molesto un poco por el ruido y porque su vida parecía irse por el drenaje, Tobio se dirigió al baño. Al levantarse y salir de la habitación, sintió la mirada de Shouyou en su espalda. Una especie de escalofrío recorrió su columna y cerró la mano por instinto. El recuerdo de la piel de Shouyou sobre debajo de sus dedos lo asaltó sin previo aviso. Se sentía sucio y una vergüenza enorme lo atacaba cada vez que pensaba en su hermanastro de esa manera. Lo había hecho un par de veces antes, pensamientos raros de Shouyou lo habían visitado con anterioridad. Pero nunca antes habían sido tan reales, tan fuertes, tan aplastantes como los que lo habían asaltado en los últimos días. Tobio era consciente de lo asqueroso que era.   
Al entrar al baño tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta que no estaba solo.  
– Vaya, ¿siguen aquí? – La tenue luz iluminaba parcialmente el rostro de su hermano Yuu y Asahi-san. Ambos lucían ligeramente agitados y tenían un brillo extraño en la mirada, incluso se sentía una especie de corriente eléctrica en el lugar.  
– Sí, sí. Asahi-san tapó el baño y tuve que ayudarlo a destaparlo. No vayas a entrar a la segunda cabina, lo digo por tu bien. – Tobio asintió en señal de entendimiento y observó como su hermano salía del lugar. Asahi también estuvo atento a los movimientos de Yuu y un destello extraño en sus ojos llamó la atención de Tobio. Nunca antes había visto una mirada tan intensa como la de su tío, era salvaje pero tenía un toque de ternura.  
– ¿Vas a volver a entrar al baño, Asahi-san? – Este no respondió y salió del lugar. Tobio le restó importancia ya que su tío parecía estar fuera de sí. Era extraño, al parecer Tobio no era el único con problemas sobre sus hombros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRACIAS POR LEER!  
> Kennistar, cambio y fuera.


	21. La importancia de no embriagarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASFGHJKLKJHGFDS este capítulo me GUSTÓ mucho escribirlo. Sé que no es el mejor cap del mundo, pero me gustó demasiado, ¡lo escribí en menos de una hora! Es gracioso porque estaba buscando un nombre para el cap anterior y no sé como pero termine escribiendo este y seguía sin tener nombre para el capítulo anterior xD Estuve tentadx a ponerle la importancia de llamarse Tsukki, pero Oscar Wilde iba a preocuparse mucho y no podría descanzar en paz, así que mejor le cambié un poquito el nombre xD Sólo espero les guste el cap y muchas gracias por leer!! :D
> 
> PD: ya es lunes, así que este cuenta como el cap de la semana xD Espero poder escribir un cap para la próxima ^^'

La salida al karaoke había sido un desastre. Ryuu y Yuu habían terminado tan ebrios que al poner un pie en la calle no hicieron más que vomitar todo lo que habían comido a lo largo de su vida. Asahi-san, el adulto responsable de los chicos, parecía estar perdido y no se encontraba en las condiciones adecuadas para manejar hasta su hogar. Así que, los únicos que estaban en sus cinco sentidos (Kei, Shouyou y Tobio), decidieron que irse en un taxi era la mejor idea. Pero no visualizaron que un taxi no dejaría que se fueran los siete juntos, y que no tenían dinero para pagar los dos transportes. Y, después de varios minutos de discusión entre los tres chicos, acordaron que los más ebrios (Asahi-san, Ryuu y Yuu) se irían junto con Tobio en taxi y Kei, Shouyou y Tadashi tomarían el último metro para ir a casa.  
La noche estaba fría y el viento helado quemaba el rostro de Tadashi. Él también estaba ebrio, pero era capaz de caminar sin caerse y pronunciaba tres palabras coherentemente. Junto a él, y sirviéndole como apoyo, estaba Kei. Tadashi aprovechó la oportunidad que tenía y se pegó lo más que pudo a Kei; absorbió su perfume hasta drogarse de él, y cuando tuvo lo suficiente, se embriagó del aroma de Kei, un aroma que lo volvía loco y lo dejaba estúpido.  
– ¡Tsssuki! – Tadashi se colgó del cuello de Kei y lo abrazó con fuerza. A pesar de ser el menos borracho, seguía estando fuera de sus sentidos y la mayoría de sus acciones eran provocadas por su subconsciente, el cual estaba harto y cansado de haber permanecido en silencio tanto, tanto tiempo.  
– ¿Quién demonios es Tsuki? – Por su parte, Kei intentaba soltar el agarre de su hermanastro mientras Shouyou se reía de la situación.   
– ¡Tsssukki es Tsukiii! Tsukiiii, hueles taaan ricooo. – Los brazos de Tadashi parecía estar hechos de plomo, le pesaban horrores al igual que todo su cuerpo. Aun así, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para impulsarse y restregar su rostro en el cuello de Kei, el cual lucía perplejo y un poco molesto.  
– Jajajajaja, vaya Kei. Creo que Tadashi te está confundiendo con otra persona.  
– Cállate, ¿quieres?  
– ¡Tssukkii! ¡Eres como mi luna! ¡Luna Tsukkiii! ¿Por qué me haces sufrir, Tsukki? ¿Por qué duele tantooo? ¡Deja de lastimarme, Tsukkiii!!  
– Tadashi, deja de gritar. La gente nos está mirando feo.  
– Pero si no hay nadie, Kei.  
– ¡Cállate, Shouyou! – Tadashi dejó de moverse. Si permanecía quieto lograba escuchar los latidos de Kei, los cuales estaban desenfrenados y muy agitados. La noche ya no era tan fría con el cuerpo de Kei pegado al suyo, incluso Tadashi recordó todas esas noches de invierno cuando eran niños y dormían juntos para que el frío no les congelara los pies.   
– Tssssukkii – Tadashi se separó un poco de Kei y lo miró a los ojos. – ¿Por qué ya no duermes conmigo en las noches frías? ¿Por qué no me quieres, Tsukki?, ¿por qué? – Sin previo aviso, los ojos de Tadashi se anegaron en lágrimas y sus brazos sostuvieron a Kei con más fuerza. – ¿Qué he hecho para que no me quieras, Tsukki? Yo sólo te he amado como nunca y a ti no te importa. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras como yo te quiero? ¿Por qué me tratas así? – Tadashi estaba ebrio, dolido y la fuerza de su cuerpo no le respondía. Se soltó de Kei y se dejó caer al piso entre lágrimas y espasmos. – ¡Tsukiiii, no me dejes! ¡No te vayas! ¡No quiero perderte a ti también!  
– Vamos, Tadashi. Levántate, deja de llorar. – Shouyou hacía el intento de ayudar a su hermano, pero este estaba perdido en su desgracia, ahogado en sus lágrimas y ebrio por primera vez en su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRACIAS POR LEER!
> 
> Kennistar, cambio y fuera.


	22. Palabras que matan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!! Estuve a punto de dejarlos sin capitulo xD Aunque ya estoy de vacaciones, esta semana estuve algo ocupadx puesto que fue mi concierto el jueves, el martes tuve ensayo, el miercoles salí con una amiga y el sábado fui a una boda xD inlcuso, dentro de unas horas me voy de viaje a la ciudad natal de mi papá y juro que no iba a subir cap, pero pues hice una promesa y aquí se los dejo. Es un Tanaka x Kiyoko y en serio perdón porque me quedó muy, muy feo xD Pero no se preocupen (?) el próximo capitulo será un Asanoya, y qué creen? sólo cuatro capítulos más (contando el de la próxima semana) y se termina la historia de esta parejita!! Como el fanfic lo empezó sin saber que pedo con la historia (aunque eso me pasa SIEMPRE xD) no tenía ni idea de como terminarlo. Quería que todas las historias terminar a la par, que tuvieran más o menos el mismo numero de capitulos, pero me di cuenta que cada historia lleva su ritmo y pues nuestro Asanoya se está yendo rapido xD Aunque aún no se si ya es momento de terminar el fic o seguir. No me gustan mucho las historias largas, pero pues me lo pensaré. Otra cosita más: navidad, mi cumpleaños y año nuevo estan cerca y no estoy muy segurx de si voy a actualizar cada semana ^^' A penas hoy me di cuenta que falta una semana para navidad y pues tengo otras cosas pendientes por hacer y no sé la verdad que es lo que vaya a pasar. Les prometo que haré todo lo posible para publicarles semanalmente, pero si no puedo ya saben que les recupero los capitulos en una semana. Saben, a veces me pregunto si alguien le estas notas xD Son muy estúpidas y muy largas xD Pero bueno, no les quito más su tiempo y....¡A LEER!

Ryuu despertó con una resaca terrible. Su cuerpo le pesaba y la cabeza le dolía como si alguien se la estuviera golpeando con mucha fuerza. Las cortinas de su habitación estaban corridas, y supuso que Yuu también se sentía igual de mal que él. Pero, al levantarse ligeramente y pasear la mirada por el cuarto, se dio cuenta que Yuu no estaba ahí.  
Unos murmullos procedentes del otro lado de la habitación llamaron a Ryuu por sorpresa, y reconoció una voz ajena a la de sus padres o hermanos. Con un poco de esfuerzo se puso de pie y salió de su cuarto para pasar al baño. Caminó lo más silenciosamente que pudo puesto que no quería que nadie notara su presencia, y cuando se vio en el espejo del lavamanos, se asustó de la cara de mierda que tenía; parecía como si la noche anterior hubiera sido la peor de su vida. Se aseó un poco; lavó su cara y boca, y se dio un par de palmadas en el rostro. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y era capaz de escuchar su pulso acelerado. Su cuerpo le temblaba y se le dificultó abrir la puerta con sus manos temblorosas.  
– ¡Ryuu! ¡Milagro! Pensé que habías caído en coma. – Todos se encontraban desayunando en el comedor. Yuu se reía de su propio chiste, pero su rostro estaba igual o peor de demacrado que el de Ryuu. Al parecer, embriagarse no era tan divertido al día siguiente.  
– ¿Ya terminaron de comer?   
– No. A penas vamos a empezar. – Sentada junto a Suga-san estaba Kiyoko, la cual miraba a Ryuu preocupada. Ryuu no respondió y tomó un banco de la cocina para poder sentarse a comer con los demás.   
Durante todo el desayuno, Kiyoko no dejó de lanzarle miradas inquietantes a Ryuu, ocasionando que el pobre chico se pusiera más nervioso de lo normal. Ryuu estaba consciente de que su situación con Kiyoko-san ya no iba a ser la misma después de lo ocurrido un par de día atrás. En el momento en que Kiyoko tomó su mano y lo arrastró hacia un estado de paz y tranquilidad, supo que estaba perdido; y no sólo él, ella también había caído rendida ante esos sentimientos extraños y prohibidos; solamente con mirarla a los ojos era más que suficiente para darse cuenta de ello.  
Una hora después, cuando los platos ya habían sido recogidos y los chicos estaban dispersados por toda la casa, Kiyoko se ofreció para lavar los trastes. Justamente ese era el día en que le tocaba a Shouyou realizar esa tarea, pero el chico había desaparecido después del desayuno y no había rastro de él. Suga-san estaba decidido a evitar que su hermana hiciera esa labor, pero parecía ir perdiendo ante la persuasión y terquedad de la mujer. Por suerte, Ryuu entró “casualmente” a la cocina y Suga lo mandó a hacer ese deber. La expresión de contrariedad del chico fue tan notoria que ambos adultos se ofrecieron para secar y guardar los platos.   
– ¿Cómo te ha ido con Kishioto-san, Kiyoko? – Ryuu se puso nervioso al escuchar el nombre del novio de su tía, y estuvo a punto de que un plato se resbalara de sus manos.   
– Terminé con él. – La voz de Kiyoko sonó baja y un poco frágil. Ryuu vio de reojo como las manos de Kiyoko-san aferraban con fuerza la servilleta con la cual estaba secando los trastes.  
– Enhorabuena. Como tu hermano mayo te digo que salir con él ha sido la peor decisión que has tomado en tu vida. ¿Por qué decidiste hacerlo? – Kiyoko no respondió al instante. Bajó la mirada como si estuviera avergonzada, y la alzó de nuevo, desviando un poco su vista hacia donde se encontraba Ryuu.  
– Me di cuenta que estoy enamorada de otra persona. – Hubo un silencio en la cocina, luego la casa se quedó muda, y lo mismo ocurrió con el mundo entero. Esta vez Ryuu no pudo evitarlo y el plato que tenía en las manos se resbaló y chocó contra otro, resquebrajándolo y partiéndolo a la mitad. Ryuu observó el plato roto, siendo su sonido al romperse lo único que oía, como si se tratara del eco de su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer gracias a todos por ustedes, espero poder leernos pronto.
> 
> Kennistar, cambio y fuera.


	23. Paciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me alegra haber podido subir este capítulo! pensé que no iba a poder hacerlo, pero al final si pude! Antes que nada, quiero desearles una muy feliz navidad y agradecerles que esten conmigo y que lean mi historia. Muchas gracias y les deseo lo mejor a todos ustedes! 
> 
> Ahora si, prosigo con lo demás xD Este cap casi no me gustó. El principio lo tenía preparado y me estaba gustando hasta que me dí cuenta que no tenía nada que ver con el cap xD pero bueno. Los capitulos para esta pareja se van acabando, tres caps más y bye bye Asanoya xD la verdad me siento algo mal por terminar a esta pareja tan rapido cuando el Kaghina no va ni por la mitad y ni se diga del Tsukiyama xD pero pues así son las cosas y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Espero les guste este cap y de nuevo gracias por leer!
> 
> PD: Ayer iba a subirles este cap, pero ya era muy tarde y me puse a liberar memoria de tableta, y encontré unas imagenes hermosa que tenía ignoradas!! Hay una serie de imagenes que, dios, cuando las vi, no pude evitar pensar que le quedaban como anillo al dedo a este fic! Son perfectas y quería compartirlas con ustedes así que las subí a mi página de Yaoi porque no sabía de que otra manera podrían verlas. aquí les dejo el link del post: https://www.facebook.com/YAOIdospuntocero/posts/410142729316973 espeor les guste tanto como a mi me gustó! xD

Yuu recordaba con claridad la primera vez que recibió un remate. Tenía nueve años y llevaba sólo dos meses entrenando voleibol. Su padre había decido meterlo porque el niño insistía que quería estar en el mismo club que su amigo Ryuu, y porque Suga pensó que realizar un deporte lo mantendría lo suficientemente ocupado para no pensar en el abandono de su madre.   
Un día en las vacaciones de verano, Ryuu y Yuu habían quedado de verse en un parque, que estaba cerda de la escuela, para practicar un poco. Yuu había ido solo, ya que su padre trabajaba todo el día; pero Ryuu había ido acompañado de su tío. Esa fue la primera vez que Yuu conoció a Asahi-san. Yuu se impresionó de la altura y la complexión del tío de su amigo, y Ryuu, con la voz impregnada de orgullo, presumió que Asahi-san era jugador profesional de voleibol. Así que los tres jugaron por un par de minutos. Antes de que Yuu tuviera que irse, Ryuu acomodó el balón para su tío y éste lo remató con fuerza. El sonido de la pelota chocando contra el piso causó una sensación extraña dentro de Yuu; y sin pensarlo dos veces, le pidió a su amigo que hiciera lo mismo, para después exigirle a Asahi-san que volviera a rematar. Obviamente Asahi no empleó la misma fuerza que había usado antes y posicionó el balón de tal manera para que Yuu pudiera recibirlo con facilidad. Pero eso Yuu nunca lo supo, y tampoco le importó averiguarlo. Una euforia y emoción inigualables llenó todo su cuerpo. Sintió como si fuera invencible, el más fuerte de todos y que absolutamente nadie podría quitarle esa felicidad. Y esos sentimientos lo volvieron a invadir cuando Asahi-san cedió ante él en aquel baño del karaoke.  
Habían pasado cuatro días desde el cumpleaños de Tadashi, lo que significaba que desde hace cuatro días Asahi-san pasaba de Yuu. Después de haber salido del baño, Yuu no recordaba ni como había llegado a su casa. Yuu sabía que a partir de ese día su relación con Asahi-san iba a ser diferente, y no en el buen sentido. Conocía tan bien a Asahi que estaba seguro que éste lo iba a ignorar por completo, y es era lo que estaba pasando. Asahi evitaba sus miradas, hacía todo lo posible para no encontrarse con él y no tener que dirigirle la palabra. Pero Yuu no estaba preocupado, sabía que el comportamiento de su tío era algo normal y confirmaba el hecho de que estaba enamorado de él. Sin embargo, cuatro días era mucho tiempo y Yuu no era la persona más paciente del mundo. Si no hacía algo pronto, Asahi nunca saldría de su estado de negación y arrepentimiento; aunque tampoco podía enfrentarlo con la presión de que Sawamura-san se encontraba cerca de ellos y de que cualquiera de sus hermanos podría escucharlos hablar. A Yuu le daba igual que el mundo entero lo oyera proclamar su amor por Asahi, el problema era que si su tío se encontraba en cualquiera de esas dos situaciones, el miedo y los nervios lo harían actuar de una manera desesperada y terminaría diciendo palabras hirientes e incoherentes.   
Las noches de noviembre comenzaban a volverse más frías. Yuu había terminado tener un baño caliente y se dirigía a su habitación cuando las voces de Asahi-san y Sawamura-san llamaron su atención.  
– ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión? – Ambos hombres se encontraban en la cocina y hablaban en voz baja para no molestar a los demás. Yuu estaba situado en un lugar en el que le era imposible verlos, pero los escuchaba con claridad.   
– Sí. Tengo que irme lo más pronto posible. – La voz de Asahi sonaba nerviosa, incluso parecía como si le temblara un poco.  
– Vaya, ¿dentro de un mes?  
– No. Quiero irme pasado mañana. Por favor préstame dinero y te lo pago cuando llegue a los Estados Unidos.  
– No luces bien. Irte dentro de dos días es una locura, piénsalo mejor.  
– No, Daichi. No puedo estar aquí por más tiempo. Tengo que irme. Y si es posible, no quiero que nadie se entere.   
– De acuerdo. Espero no te arrepientas de tu decisión.  
– No lo haré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!!  
> Kennistar, cambio y fuera.


	24. ¡Me gustas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!! Muchas gracias por a todos por haberme acompañado y haber sido parte de mi 2016, gracias por leer, por comentar por simplemente haber abierto esta historia y decidido leerla! Gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí! Espero este nuevo año este lleno de bendiciones para todos ustedes y que sus metas se cumplan! por favor acompáñenme en un nuevo año y espero sigámonos leyéndonos en este año nuevo! Muchas gracias a todos y gracias por leer!

A la hora del receso, Tobio decidió desayunar detrás del gimnasio. El día estaba nublado y había una ligera llovizna, aunque eso no le importaba a Tobio. Lo único que quería era no ver a Shouyou y lo más probable era que si se quedaba dentro de su salón, su hermanastro pasaría por el pasillo y Tobio lo vería por la ventana; y ya tenía suficiente con tener que convivir con él todas las tardes y dormir juntos. Su situación sería un poquito más fácil si Shouyou no fuera su hermanastro y Tobio no estuviera enamorado de él.  
La lluvia comenzaba a intensificarse y Tobio se vio obligado a tener que desayunar en el lugar donde solía estar con Shouyou. Sentarse ahí solo y con el sonido de la lluvia como su único compañero, hizo sentir a Tobio realmente triste. Extrañaba la voz de Shouyou, extrañaba sus peleas, extrañaba su risa, su sonrisa; no lograba concentrarse en los entrenamientos y su corazón dolía cuando su hermanastro practicaba con el otro acomodador, cuando festejaba un remate que había sido acomodado por alguien más, y, cuando después del entrenamiento, regresaba a casa con Ryuu y Yuu y lo dejaba a él solo en la fría noche. Tobio extrañaba a Shouyou como nunca había extrañado a nadie, y lo que más lo lastimaba era que lo tenía tan cerca, pero a la vez era inalcanzable. Aunque eso no era lo peor. Tobio podría no estar sufriendo tanto si su hermanastro no fuera cruel con él, porque las miradas extrañas que Shouyou le lanzaba lo ponían tan nervioso que era incapaz de pensar con claridad; porque oír como se movía inquieto durante la madrugada le quitaba el sueño; porque esa tensión que se creaba cada vez que estaban en su habitación, y hacía sentir a Tobio caliente y excitado, lo estaba matando lentamente. Tobio quería detener ese trance, más no deseaba empeorarlo. Se sentía como un gato enjaulado.   
La lluvia seguía cayendo y Tobio estaba tranquilamente desayunando el obento que Sawamura-san había preparado. No escuchó que alguien se acercaba, y al ver el rostro empapado de Shouyou asomarse, su corazón dio un brinco de susto.  
– Hay algo que tengo que decirte. – Shouyou lo miraba desde arriba, chorreaba agua de la ropa y su cabello estaba pegado a su cara. Tobio no respondió pero lo incitó con la mirada a que siguiera. – Creo que me gustas.  
– ¿Qué? – La lluvia caía fuerte y ruidosa. El rostro de Shouyou lucía serio y decidido.  
– Lo he estado pensando bien en estos días, y creo que me gustas. – Al escuchar las palabras de Shouyou, Tobio supo de inmediato lo que estaba pasando y esa extraña euforia que se había acumulado de golpe en su pecho, se esfumó al instante.  
– ¿Acaso eres un idiota?  
– ¡¿Por qué me dices idiota cuando deberías de estar feliz?!  
– ¿Sabes lo que gustar significa? – El rostro enojado de Shouyou se suavizó un poco y un entrecejo de duda se hizo presente.  
– ...¡Claro que lo sé! Es cuando quieres estar con esa persona y piensas mucho en ella, ¿no?  
– Es cuando no puedes dormir por culpa de esa persona, no puedes comer, no puedes concentrarte; no puedes dejar de imaginar cómo sería ser su pareja, hacerla feliz. Quieres besarla, tocarla, hacerla sentir bien. A ti no te gusta nadie, sólo estas confundido.  
– ¡Déjame demostrarte que lo que digo es verdad!  
– Ni siquiera estas seguro de lo que sientes, no puedes demostrarme nada.  
– Tobio, por favor. ¡Haré lo que sea! –Tobio observó directamente a los ojos de Shouyou y encontró determinación en ellos. No quería hacerse ilusiones, y estaba seguro que los “sentimientos románticos” que Shouyou tenía por él no eran nada más que una extraña conclusión de la mentecita loca e inocente de Shouyou. Todo era un gran y doloroso malentendido.   
– Bésame.  
– ¡¿QUÉ?!  
– Ahí lo tienes. Estas confundido. Ahora déjame en paz. – Tobio retomó su desayuno e ignoró por completo la penetrante mirada de enojo que le lanzó su hermanastro. Un par de segundos después, Shouyou se fue. Pero Tobio sabía que eso no era todo. Shouyou no era alguien que se rendía fácilmente. Los nuevos problemas de Tobio apenas estaban comenzando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado este capitulo! ya por fin hay un avance! el kagehina apenas acaba de empezar xD
> 
> Gracias por leer!
> 
> Kennistar, cambio y fuera


	25. No te vayas I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aún no empieza la próxima semana, así que no me siento tan culpable xD Este cap lo voy a devidir en dos partes porque yolo xD sólo me queda una semana de vacaciones 3 lo más probable es que publique el prox cap el fin de semana y la verdad no sé cuando vaya a publicar o que día vaya a publicar una vez que empiecen mis clases, pero los caps seguirán siendo semanales :) Les voy a ser sincerx y la verdad es que no tengo NI UNA PUTA IDEA de que escribir para el Tsukiyama xD Estoy SECX a morir! tengo una ligera idea, pero nada bueno. Sólo espero no decepcionarlos ^^' Y tal vez estos proximos caps esten muy meh puesto que me he propuesto a escribir un one-shot Jearmin y dos historias originales al mismo tiempo xD deseenme suerte, espero sobrevivir xD Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan! Gracias! :)

– Ryuu. – Yuu y su hermanastro se encontraban descansando en uno de los pasillos de su escuela. El receso apenas había comenzado, pero la lluvia se había intensificado y ninguno de los chicos tenía ánimos de mojarse y pescar un resfriado.  
– ¿Mmmm?  
– Necesito que me hagas un favor. – Ryuu tenía la boca llena de rollos de huevo que había preparado Sawamura-san para el desayuno, así que Yuu no esperó alguna respuesta. – Tengo que hablar con Asahi-san, pero él no deja de ignorarme. Necesito que le hables y le pidas que te traiga algo antes de que el entrenamiento empiece.  
– ¿No puede ser después del entrenamiento?  
– No. Por favor, ¡te lo suplico! – Yuu juntó sus dos manos e inclino su cabeza. – ¡Por favor!  
– Vale, vale. Pero a cambio tienes que comprarme un bollo de carne. – Yuu brincó de la alegría y se colgó de los hombros de Ryuu.  
– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Gracias! – Al terminar la pequeña celebración, Ryuu le marcó a su tío y le pidió que le llevara sus antiguas rodilleras, puesto que un miembro del equipo había olvidado las suyas; le recalcó que era sumamente importante que llegara justo a la hora de la salida, puesto que el entrenamiento empezaba un par de minutos después. Yuu escuchaba expectante la conversación, y, al terminar, Ryuu le dio la buena noticia de que su tío había aceptado y Yuu sintió como su pulso se aceleró de la emoción.  
Los chicos regresaron a sus respectivos salones una vez terminado el descanso. Yuu se encontraba nervioso y le era imposible concentrarse en su clase. No podía de pensar en lo que pasaría cuando Asahi-san y él se encontraran. Lo más seguro era que Asahi huyera de nueva y el trabajo de Yuu era impedírselo, aunque no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. No era capaz de creer que el miedo de su no tío a enfrentar sus sentimientos había llegado tan lejos como para tomar la decisión de refugiarse en otro país. Pensaba cometer el mismo error de hace siete años; pensaba abandonarlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, Yuu ya no era un niño tonto e inocente. Lucharía por su amor, haría todo lo posible para que Asahi reaccionara. Tal vez Yuu estaba actuando de manera egoísta, pensando sólo en él mismo; mas no le importaba. Si tenía que ser la persona más egoísta del mundo para que Asahi-san admitiera sus sentimientos y no los evadiera, lo sería.  
Las clases terminaron y el bullicio se hizo presente. Yuu guardó rápidamente sus cosas y salió corriendo de su salón hacia los vestidores del equipo masculino de voleibol. Aún no había llegado nadie, así que dejo sus pertenencias tiradas en la entrada. Yuu corrió hasta la entrada de la escuela como nunca antes en su vida. Su corazón latía como loco no por causa del esfuerzo, sino por los nervios que lo atacaban. Sus piernas temblaban, sus manos sudaban, su cabeza daba vueltas y el piso parecía moverse. Yuu se dirigía al encuentro más importante de toda su vida, y lo hacía con miedo a fracasar, con miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar a Asahi-san, con miedo de tener que verlo marcharse otra vez.  
Yuu visualizó a Asahi-san de espaldas a la entrada de la escuela y, a unos metros de llegar a él, se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.  
– ¡Asahi-san! – El grito de Yuu fue fuerte y claro. Algunos de los alumnos que pasaron a su lado lo miraron extrañados, pero a Yuu no le importó. Tampoco le sorprendió que su no tío no hubiera volteado, estaba consciente de que eso pasaría. – Tenemos que hablar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRACIAS POR LEER!
> 
> Kennistar, cambio y fuera.


	26. No te vayas II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LO SIENTO MUCHO! En serio les ofrezco una ENORME disculpa por no haber publicado cap la semana anterior. La verdad me sentía sin ánimos de continuar y estuve varias veces tentadx a borrar la historia. Es por eso que no suelo escribir fics largo, siempre me entran las ideas de que mi fic es una mierda y me dan ganas de ya no continuarlo. Además que no tenía NI UNA PUTA IDEA de que escribir. Osea, tenía la idea pero no sabía como escribirla. Y con el próximo capitulo (que será un Tsukiyama) estoy peor. No sé que poner, estoy completamente perdidx, y tal vez lo noten en este cap; sinceramente no me gustó mucho. Me disculpo por los insípidos capítulos que les estoy dando, prometo mejorar! o por lo menos encontrar mis ganas de no rendirme xD Prometo ya no hacer fanfics y dedicarme a hacer puros one-shots xD Gracias por leer y por seguir aquí! Ustedes son la razón por la cual sigo escribiendo y no he borrado esta historia xD
> 
> GRACIAS POR LEER!

La lluvia se había detenido. Yuu observaba la ancha espalda de Asahi-san moverse lentamente. Yuu no estaba seguro, pero, al parecer, se dirigían a un parque.

Asahi-san había accedido a hablar con Yuu después de que éste último hizo un escándalo; puesto que había visto las intenciones de su no tío de querer irse, y Yuu se lo había impedido tirándolo al piso e inmovilizando su huida.

El cielo nublado y el parque vacío al que habían llegado hicieron que Yuu se sintiera inseguro. Su cuerpo entero sudaba frío y sus manos temblaban con ligereza. Observó como el cabello de Asahi-san resbalaba sobre sus hombros hacia adelante. Ese día lo llevaba suelto, se veía muy guapo.

– Asahi-san. – La voz de Yuu se escuchó firme y fuerte. No importaba lo nervioso o preocupado que estuviera, tenía que demostrar seguridad para poder trasmitírsela a Asahi. – La situación en la que estamos no es fácil para ninguno de nosotros. Pero no te preocupes, ¡yo la sobrellevaré por los dos! Por eso, Asahi-san, no te vayas de nuevo. – El mencionado se giró de inmediato al oír lo último que había dicho Yuu. Sus ojos lo miraron sorprendidos e incrédulos.

– ¿Cómo...?

– Escuché tu conversación con Sawamura-san. Esta vez no dejaré que huyas. Ya no soy un niño, Asahi-san. No tienes que irte para protegerme. Yo nos protegeré, yo nos ayudaré, yo haré todo lo posible para que nada nos afecte; así que, Asahi-san, ¡no vuelvas a decir que me vas a dejar! – Yuu observaba con intensidad el rostro afligido de Asahi. Un silencio extraño se hizo presente y las palabras de Yuu parecían seguir flotando en el aire. Todos los nervios, temores e inseguridades de Yuu se habían ido. Se sentía ligero y liberado. La mirada de Asahi-san era un caso, había demasiadas emociones encontradas en ella.

– Yuu...yo...no puedo. – El mencionado caminó con firmeza hacia Asahi. Su diferencia de estatura lo obligó a hacer la cabeza ligeramente para atrás, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, atravesando sus miedos y llegando hasta su alma.

– Asahi-san, ¿me amas? – El rostro de su no tío se desfiguró de muchas maneras diferentes en pocos segundos. Yuu pudo notar la lucha interna que se había formado dentro de Asahi. Yuu era consciente de que Asahi-san era el que más estaba sufriendo de dolor, mas no le importaba. Lastimaría a Asahi sólo un poco, y después ya no habría más sufrimiento. Yuu se encargaría de que así fuera. – ¿Asahi-san?

– Yo...Yuu...yo. – Asahi cerró los ojos con fuerzas y frunció el ceño de manera dolorosa. Yuu tuvo el impulso de volver a insistir, pero se contuvo; estaba tan cerca de lograrlo, no podía arruinarlo. – Yo... – Pronunció Asahi entre dientes. Su mandíbula estaba realmente apretada, su cuerpo estaba tieso y rígido. A Yuu le dolía verlo así. Tenía ganas de tantas cosas desde hace siete años, y estaba seguro que Asahi se sentía igual; que en ese momento estaba aplicando todo su autocontrol al igual que Yuu para no lanzarse a los brazos del otro. Ambos estaban por explotar, habían llegado a su límite y no podían más. Yuu estiró un brazo para tocar el pecho de Asahi, pero este lo detuvo con su mano mientras abría los ojos. – Sí, Yuu. Te amo. – Yuu no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, y soltó su agarre de Asahi para darle un ligero puñetazo en el estómago.

– Me hiciste esperar demasiado, tonto. – Asahi parecía haberse liberado de una gran carga. Su rostro aún lucía un poco nervioso, pero logró formar una pequeña sonrisa.

– Perdón por eso. – Yuu observó a Asahi y soltó unas grandes carcajadas al mismo tiempo que le volvía a propinar otro puñetazo. Asahi se rió junto con él y sus risas se perdieron en el basto cielo nublado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRACIAS POR LEER!  
> Kennistar, cambio y fuera.


	27. Todo de ti I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, les traigo el capítulo que corresponde a esta semana (el capítulo anterior correspondía a la semana que no les subí capítulo) Al igual que los dos últimos caps que subí, este estará dividido en dos, espero puedan comprenderlo. No me gusta escribir caps muy largos puesto que tardo mucho en pasarlos a la compu (yo escribo mis caps primero en una libreta, y luego los paso a la computadora) por eso decidí hacer estos caps cortos puesto que eran semanales y suelo escribir como veinte páginas por cada cap (eso me paso en mi fic de Harry Potter) y pues vi más viable esta opción de caps cortos pero semanales. Gracias por su comprensión, y ¡A LEER!

El vestidor de los chicos del club de voleibol estaba lleno. Todos los integrantes del equipo se encontraban cambiándose entre conversaciones y risas. O casi todos. Tadashi se cambiaba en silencio mientras observaba de reojo a su hermanastro Kei. Después de haber despertado con un dolor de cabeza horrible, la actitud de Kei había cambiado un poco, sólo un poco. Los últimos cuatro días habían sido realmente extraños para Tadashi. No podía dejar pasar desapercibidas las miradas que Kei le lanzaba durante todo el día. Y aunque lo hacían sentir inquieto, un calor de emoción lo llenaban por completo. Tadashi no tenía ni una ligera idea de lo que le había pasado el día de su cumpleaños cuando estuvo ebrio, y tampoco quería saberlo. Shouyou había insistido varias veces en decírselo pero Tadashi se siempre se lo impedía. Y una de las razones que lo motivó a hacerlo fue la interesante expresión que puso Kei al escuchar sobre ese tema. Aun así, Tadashi sentía como si una barrera imaginaria se hubiera creado entre ellos dos desde aquel día.  
– Oye, Kei. Ya escuché que eres todo un rompe corazones. – Ryuu se encontraba junto a Tadashi, el cual se cambiaba al lado de Kei. Tadashi observó a su hermano sin comprender muy bien lo que había dicho, y éste sonrió pícaro.  
– ¿A qué te refieres?  
– Oí que un par de chicas se te declararon hoy en la mañana. – Ryuu se detuvo por unos segundos para poder reírse entre dientes. – Nunca lo creí de ti.  
– Aunque no lo parezca, mi hermano es todo un casanovas. – Yuu acababa de entrar a los vestidores y, cuando hubo terminado su frase, se acercó a Kei y lo empujó ligeramente del brazo. Ryuu, Yuu y todos los demás chicos comenzaron a molestarlo, riendo y haciendo bromas sobre él. Kei los ignoró como siempre solía hacerlo, y, aunque su expresión era perfectamente serena, Tadashi logró ver que su hermanastro estaba molesto y se sentía incómodo.  
Kei fue el primero en salir de los vestidores y Tadashi observó con tristeza como la puerta se cerraba tras la salida de Kei. Tadashi no se sentía con los ánimos de seguirle los pasos a su hermanastro, y mucho menos después de lo que había escuchado. Estaba seguro que Kei preferiría estar solo en lugar de tener que soportar su molesta presencia.  
– Eh, no puedo creer que las chicas prefieran a un amargado como Kei. – Ryuu se había acercado un poco más a Tadashi, el cual observaba el suelo con una expresión triste en el rostro.  
– A las chicas les gusta Kei por su físico. – Opinó Shouyou. – Si lo conocieran de verdad, ni se le acercarían. – Puntualizó entre risas. Ryuu le dio la razón y también se rio. Tadashi escuchó en silencio, un poco molesto y en desacuerdo con sus hermanos. Era obvio que ellos no conocían a Kei tan bien como él lo hacía. Tadashi era el único que realmente sabía todo sobre Kei: lo que le gustaba, lo que no, su comida favorita, su música preferida, la expresión que ponía cuando estaba aburrido, enojado o triste; el momento justo antes de que dijera algo sarcástico, cual era su posición favorita para dormir, y, sobre todo, lo amable, cariñoso y comprensivo que podía llegar a ser. Tadashi era el único que lo sabía, el único que había visto su bondad y la había sentido; el único al que no le gustaba su físico, sino Kei por completo.  
Tadashi salió de los vestidores con miedo de empezar el entrenamiento, con miedo de que otra chica se le declarara a Kei, con miedo de lo que Kei haría de ahora en adelante.  
– Sugawara-san... ¡Me gustas! – Cerca de la entrada del gimnasio, Tadashi se percató de la curiosa escena que había ante sus ojos. Una linda chica se encontraba frente a Kei, el cual tenía una expresión de molestia y cansancio.  
– Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. – Tadashi sintió lástima por la pobre chica. Parecía al borde del llanto y, por unos segundos, se vio a sí mismo en el lugar de esa pobre mujer. Sólo por unos segundos, porque, cuando Kei se giró para retomar su camino hacia el gimnasio, su mirada se encontró con la de Tadashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos!
> 
> Kennistar, cambio y fuera!


	28. Todo de ti II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLI! Bueno, quiero decirles que he decidido que los días que voy a actualizar van a ser los domingos; sí, ya se, es un día HORRIBLE, pero se me hace más fácil puesto que es el día más libre que tengo de la semana xD y me permite escribir el capítulo durante los demás días y ya lo traspaso el Domingo a la compu. No estoy segurx pero creo que el dentro de dos semanas me voy a ir de viaje (a la ciudad natal de mi padre) y no sé si vaya a publicar el domingo o les vaya a cancelar el cap de esa semana y subirles dos la próxima, pero eso equis. Gracias a todos los que leen y los que dejan comentarios! Gracias en serio. El próximo capítulo será Kagehina (a partir de aquí ya habrá más Kagehina, lo prometo xD) De nuevo gracias y espero les guste este cap! :D

El entrenamiento había sido exhaustivo. Todos los chicos se dirigían a sus casas arrastrando sus pies, sintiendo sus piernas como si estas fueran de plomo.  
Tadashi se encontraba fuera de los vestidores, resguardando sus manos del frío, escondiéndolas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sus hermanos lo habían invitado a que se fuera con ellos, pero él rechazó su oferta puesto que esperaría a que Kei terminara de cambiarse para irse juntos a casa.   
Durante las dos horas que estuvieron entrenando, Kei no mencionó absolutamente nada sobre lo que Tadashi había visto. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Kei siguió su camino sin apartar la vista de Tadashi hasta que hubo entrado al gimnasio. Tadashi se encontraba inseguro de entrar o retirarse con algún pretexto. No quería enfrentarse a la frialdad de Kei, no quería verlo a los ojos y descubrir algo que fuera a lastimarlo, no quería sentir esa barrera que comenzaba a molestarlo. Pero, para su suerte, la actitud de Kei no cambió; siguió siendo la misma de hace cuatro días.   
– Pensé que ya te habías ido. – La serena voz de Kei tomó por sorpresa a Tadashi. Este se desembarazó de sus pensamientos y recibió a Kei con una ligera sonrisa.   
– Estaba esperándote. – Tadashi alcanzó a su hermanastro, puesto que este se había adelantado, y sacó su conector doble, sus audífonos y su MP3. Kei, al ver las intenciones del otro, dijo en un tono cortante:  
– No quiero escuchar música – Tadashi se sorprendió ante aquel comentario, mas no lo objetó y guardó sus cosas. Caminaron en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos y las barbillas hundidas en el cuello de sus chamarras. El silencio nunca había sido incómodo entre ambos, hasta ese momento. Tadashi se sentía nervioso y sabía que Kei estaba molesto. Unas ganas terribles de romper esa tensión picaron por todo su cuerpo, y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.  
– Esa chica era muy linda. – Kei hizo el amago de detener su caminata, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Siguió mirando al frente con una expresión de aburrimiento.  
– Mmmm – Respondió vagamente. Tadashi sabía que debía de dar el tema por terminado; sin embargo, algo dentro de él lo incitaba cada vez más a que continuara, era una voz seductora e irresistible, una voz que Tadashi no podía dejar de obedecer.   
– Vaya, si yo fuera una chica me gustaría ser igual de linda que ella.   
– No, no te gustaría.   
– ¿Por qué no?  
– Porque solamente te fijarías en el físico de los demás, serías superficial.  
– Oh, pero habría una gran diferencia entre ella y yo: yo sería una chica linda que ama todo de ti, Kei. – Kei se detuvo al mismo tiempo que Tadashi se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Casi al instante, su rostro adquirió un suave color rosa y sus ojos evitaban cualquier tipo de contacto visual con Kei. – Eeeer… Jajajaja – Su voz temblaba, su mente estaba en blanco, su cuerpo ardía de la vergüenza. Tadashi podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Kei sobre él. Podía sentir como atravesaba su piel y llegaba hasta su alma. Podía sentir como Kei se acercaba lentamente, dudoso, no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Podía sentir como buscaba su rostro, sus labios, y como estos se rozaban con ligereza. Tadashi Sugawara pudo sentir lo que era morirse y revivir para volver a morir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRACIAS POR LEER!  
> Kennistar, cambio y fuera.


	29. Pensamientos pervertidos.

Tobio se encontraba sentado en la orilla de su cama; se secaba el cabello mientras observaba el piso con una mirada perdida y recordaba lo que le había pasado ese día.  
Su hermanastro Shouyou había estado ignorándolo durante una jodida semana, pasó de él por siete días, y justamente ese día, cuando Tobio comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su desinterés, Shouyou decidió “declarar su amor”. Tobio no tenía ni idea de qué mierda pasaba por la mente del chico, pero estaba seguro que nada bueno saldría de ello. Durante todo el día, la actitud de Shouyou había sido extraña. En el entrenamiento habían practicado juntos, sin embargo su hermanastro aún era un poco distante con él. De camino a casa, Shouyou se había ido con Yuu y Ryuu, dejando a Tobio caminando detrás de ellos; aunque Shouyou lo hacía parte de la plática y se giraba cada determinado tiempo para decirle algo. Shouyou le había asegurado que le demostraría que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos y no una confusión creada por él mismo; Tobio se preguntaba si su nuevo comportamiento sería parte de eso.  
El suave pitido de su reloj de mesa le indicó que ya habían dado las nueve de la noche. Extendió su toalla húmeda sobre una silla y se estaba preparando para meterse a la cama cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Tobio dirigió su mirada hacía la entrada, pensando que se trataba de su padre, pero los cabellos naranjas de su hermanastro lo tomaron por sorpresa. Shouyou entró a la habitación muy seguro de si mismo y se sentó en la cama de Tobio, justo donde él había estado un momento antes. Tobio observó desconcertado a Shouyou por unos segundos mientras que éste no dejaba de mirar al frente y entrelazar sus dedos.  
– ¿Qué rayos haces?  
– Te demuestro que te quiero.  
– ¿Sentándote en mi cama?  
– Es para romper la tensión. – Tobio levantó una ceja sin comprender lo que Shouyou estaba haciendo. Éste seguía revolviéndose las manos, con el ceño fruncido y la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿Ya cambiaste de opinión sobre lo que te dije?  
– No. No cambiaré de opinión tú eres el que tiene que hacer eso.  
– Tobio, ¡ya te dije! Voy en serio. – Los ojos de Shouyou brillaron y taladraron a los de Tobio. La determinación que emanaba de ellos estuvo a punto de hacer caer la fortaleza de terquedad y obstinación que Tobio había tardado tanto en construir. Estuvo a segundos de creer en sus palabras, a puntos de aceptar esos sentimientos creados a base de malentendidos y confusiones. A puntos de ser feliz.  
Tobio agarró uno de los delgados y marcados brazos de su hermanastro y lo empujó hacia atrás, subiéndose encima de él y acorralándolo contra el colchón.  
– No, no vas en serio. – Shouyou lucía desorientado y su rostro comenzaba a adquirir un ligero tono rosa. Algo dentro de Tobio se agitó cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Shouyou parecía estar azorado e indefenso, la oportunidad perfecta se había presentado y nunca antes los labios de su hermanastro le habían resultado tan deseables. Tobio sentía que su cuerpo entero hervía, su sangre burbujeaba y la cabeza se le llenaba de humo. Estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez, desde un principio había sabido que las palabras de Shouyou sólo iban a causarle problemas. No estaba preparado, era débil y estaba enamorado. ¿Acaso en el amor el único sentimiento que se tenía era el sufrimiento?  
– No querer hacer cosas pervertidas no significa que nuestros sentimientos no sean iguales. ¿Has pensado que hacer un poquito más de ejercicio podría ayudarte? Al parecer el entrenamiento no te cansa lo suficiente. Ahora muévete que quiero dormir.


	30. Amor inocente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les traigo este cap con sufrimiento xD La verdad no tenía ni una puta pizca de ganas de escribirlo, pero pues al final lo hice y el comienzo me gustó bastante, pero el final no xD También mientras escribia este cap me dí cuenta que los últimos cinco capítulos sucedieron en un mismo día xD y que Tobio sólo tiene quince años! Me sentí un pedobear al darme cuenta de esto xD El próximo capítulo será Asanoya (creo xD) y creo que será el último que saque de esta pareja (OJO: con último cap me refiero a que la historia de ellos ya llegó a su fin, osea que ya no habrá más dramas de ellos xD, pero tal vez ponga otras cositas que no afecten o que ayuden a la historia en general) También el Tsukiyama está llegando a su fin (aunque no estoy muy segurx de querer terminar a estos dos, pero ya no le veo mucho material por sacar xD tengo un par de ideas, pero nada concreto aún) como sea, gracias por leer y por comentar!

El frío aire nocturno azotaba el rostro de Tobio, dejándole la piel roja y seca. Su respiración comenzaba a hacerse pesada y sus piernas empezaban a pesar horrores. Probablemente Shouyou tenía razón: el entrenamiento no lo cansaba lo suficiente.   
Tobio había decidido tomar en cuenta el consejo de su hermanastro puesto que le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Quizá si se cansaba aún más de lo que ya estaba, podría dormir con mayor facilidad. Pero sus pensamientos no dejaban de atacarlo aunque estuviera corriendo, así que decidió parar por un rato, tratando de recuperar el aire y no morir congelado.   
Tobio había estado enamorado de Shouyou desde hace nueve años; nueve años en los que sus sentimientos no habían hecho más que crecer por él. Cuando era niño, nunca había pensado de esa manera de su hermanastro; lo único que cruzaba por su mente en esos entonces era estar junto a Shouyou y no separarse de él nunca en su vida. Lo amaba, de una forma pura e infantil. Lo amaba, con todo su ser, volviéndose en un sentimiento inexplicable para Tobio. Lo amaba, tanto que no le importaba que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos. ¿En qué momento todo ese amor incondicional se había convertido en perversiones, sueños húmedos y masturbaciones nocturnas?  
Tobio no recordaba cuando fue que sus ojos comenzaron a ver a Shouyou de una manera distinta, de una forma ya no tan infantil. Tampoco lograba acordarse de la primera ocasión que vio a su hermanastro desnudo y le causó una erección. Tobio sólo recordaba los sentimientos de culpa que hasta ahora lo seguían acechando. Se había sentido sucio cuando tocó su piel e imaginó todo tipo de perversiones, cuando lo vio jadear después de correr y su cuerpo se excitó al instante, cuando Shouyou lo miraba con esos ojos enormes y brillantes y pensaba en cómo se verían haciendo otra cosa. Se sentía impuro, mal, se daba asco. Tobio dejó de bañarse con Shouyou, dejó de dormir con él, dejó de hacer muchas cosas por culpa de esos malditos sentimientos que, sólo un par de meses atrás, habían sido los mejores de su vida.  
Tobio creía que se había convertido en un monstruo. Su cuerpo no era el único que estaba cambiando, y, a pesar de que se distanciaba de Shouyou para no seguir pensando en cosas extrañas, lo único que quería era estar junto a él. Quería que Shouyou lo viera a él, le hablara a él, le sonriera a él, lo tocara a él, y, por sobre todo, que sintiera lo mismo que él. Nunca antes había tenido esa necesidad, nunca ante había pensado tan egoístamente. Y ahora que sabía lo que su hermanastro planeaba hacer, se sentía peor. Tobio jamás había querido causar confusión en su hermanastro, y mucho menos hacerlo creer que lo amaba. Desde un principio Tobio había sabio que sus sentimientos nunca iban a ser correspondidos; y que, si por algún milagro del cielo, Shouyou sintiera lo mismo que él, no serían felices. De pequeño, Tobio había notado lo dura que había sido la vida de su padre desde que decidió vivir con otro hombre. Su padre y Sawamura-san habían hecho un excelente trabajo en ocultar todo el rechazo que recibían, pero Tobio siempre lo había notado y él no quería que Shouyou pasara por algo similar. Él quería que Shouyou viviera feliz y tranquilo, alejado de miradas acusadoras y poco amigables; y Tobio estaba consciente de que él no podría darle un futuro así a su hermanastro.   
Desde que esos pensamientos pervertidos comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza, Tobio se había resignado a vivir de fantasías e imaginaciones; y ahora que Shouyou le había dado una pequeña, diminuta oportunidad para hacerlas realidad, no estaba seguro de qué hacer o de tener las fuerzas suficientes para controlarse. Tal vez Shouyou tenía razón, tal vez existía un amor sin necesidad del contacto físico, como el amor que él le había tenido cuando era un niño.


	31. Un paso hacia adelante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En serio lamento la tardanza. En mi ciudad sigue siendo domingo, así que no me siento taaan mal. Esta semana no tuve tiempo de hacer el capítulo (lo terminé hoy) Ahora estoy más ocupadx que antes, pero seguiré trayéndoles capítulos. Supongo que ya voy a la mitad de la historia, jamás creía que haría tantos caps. Gracias por leer y comentar :)

Asahi había insistido mucho en el tema. Apenas y llevaban un par de horas de haberse confesado, y ya había sacado el asunto a relucir. Yuu no lograba comprender la obstinación de su no tío (ahora novio) de decirle a su padre y a Sawamura-san sobre su relación. Por la actitud que había tenido Asahi-san sobre su romance todo este tiempo, Yuu había estado seguro que Asahi hubiera deseado no hablar nunca sobre ese tema con nadie, y mucho menos con su hermano y el padre de su pareja. Pero ahora se encontraban sentados los cuatro alrededor de la mesa, uno enfrente del otro, Asahi hecho un manojo de nervios e incapaz de levantar la vista de sus manos.   
– ¿Qué pasó, Asahi?, ¿por qué quieres hablar con nosotros? – Sawamura-san usó un tono de voz un poco brusco, como si lo hiciera a propósito para asustar a su hermano menor. Este no respondió; se mantuvo callado por varios segundos, suspiró y levantó su mirada. Yuu había visto anteriormente ese brillo en los ojos de su pareja. Fue sólo en una ocasión, cuando era un niño y su no tío lo había invitado a uno de sus partidos. Ocurrió antes de hacer el remate de su vida. Una mirada segura, fuerte, decidida a clavar se match point. Yuu jamás olvidó lo magnífica que había sido la expresión de Asahi. Y, al volver a ver ese brillo, esa mirada, esa intensidad y valentía, Yuu no pudo evitar que su pulso se acelerara y sintiera una gran necesidad de gritar a todo pulmón que amaba a su tío, despertar a sus hermanos y ahorrarle el trabajo a Asahi.  
– Debí de haber dicho esto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero… ¡Amo a Yuu! Estoy consciente de todo lo que implica amarlo. Sé que él aun es menor de edad, y que nuestra diferencia de edades es muy grande, y que es tu hijo, Koushi-san, y que ambos somos hombres, y que será difícil. Comprendo todo eso y lo acepto. Pero ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo. Quiero disculparme con ustedes dos por mi abuso de confianza, y aunque me encantaría tener su aprobación, no puedo dejar de amarlo. Solamente quería que ustedes lo supieran. Ya no quiero mentir más. – Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. Sawamura-san observaba a su hermano con desaprobación. Yuu también observaba a Asahi-san, pero de una manera distinta. Un torbellino de emociones poseyó al pequeño cuerpo de Yuu. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que eso fuera real. Tenía ganas de hacer muchas cosas: gritar, saltar, reír, llorar, correr, volar, morir, vivir, sonreír, berrear; y al mismo tiempo era incapaz de hacer nada, de moverse, de emitir un sonido. Sólo podía estar ahí, sentado y mirando a Asahi con una expresión estúpida en el rostro.  
– ¿Es esto acaso una propuesta de matrimonio? – Preguntó su padre entre risas y con un tono ligero.  
– No sería mala idea. – Comento automáticamente Yuu. Asahi-san se ruborizó un poco ante el comentario y miró de reojo a Yuu. Este último se dio cuenta que su amado se moría de la vergüenza y que sería incapaz de pronunciar una palabra más.  
– Bueno, – La voz de Sawamura-san seguía siendo poco amigable, aunque su rostro lucía tranquilo. – sólo ten en cuenta que Yuu sigue siendo menor de edad. Gracias por haberte atrevido a decirlo.  
– Ya no soy un niño.  
– Pero tampoco eres un adulto. – Su padre lo miró con una advertencia en los ojos. Asahi asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa imposible de ocultar aparecía lentamente por su rostro. Yuu sonrió también, olvidándose de las palabras de su padre, contagiado de la felicidad de su novio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> Kennistar, cambio y fuera.


	32. Sólo hazlo realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa ENORME por no haber publicado la semana pasada. El tiempo se me vino encima y no escribí nada y no me sentía con ganas de hacerlo. Ultimamente no me he sentido con la capacidad de escribir y tampoco tengo mucho tiempo libre para hacerlo. Hoy se suponía iba a subirles dos caps, pero sólo me dio tiempo de hacer uno y pues ya la próxima semana espero poder subirles dos caps. De nuevo me siento perdidx con la historia, no sé que poner y no me siento lo suficientemente buenx para continuar esto. Estuve tentadx a no publicar hoy, pero pude encontrar mis animos perdidos xD Lamento de antemano si la historia se está poniendo floja o aburrida, sé que esta pasando eso y les juro trato de evitarlo. Por eso no suelo hacer fics largos (en realidad, este es el primero xD) Prometo terminarlo pronto :) Gracias a los que siguen leyendo y de nuevo lo siento mucho.

Ryuu se encontraba recostado sobre su cama. Tenía la mirada perdida en el techo mientras se lanzaba el balón y se preguntaba si su vida podía volverse más miserable.   
Había pasado una semana desde que Kiyoko-san revelara que estaba enamorada de alguien, siendo eso la causa de su ruptura con el patán que tenía de novio. Había pasado una semana desde que Ryuu se volvió incapaz de ver a su tía a la cara. Kiyoko-san vivía cerca de la estación de, metro y, por obvias razones, Ryuu estaba obligado a pasar todos los días frente a su casa, sonreír cuando la veía y acompañarla a que tomara el metro. Por un lado, Ryuu se sentía tranquilo al notar lo relajada que lucía su tía. Antes, cuando era novia de ese estúpido, Kiyoko siempre estaba tensa o nerviosa. Ahora se le veía feliz, despreocupada, y Ryuu estaba complacido. A lo mejor ese nuevo amor era mucho mejor persona que el anterior, a lo mejor su tía sería dichosa a su lado, a lo mejor ese hombre sí le daría un futuro prometedor. ¿Qué futuro podría darle un niñato de 18 años a una mujer diez años mayor que él? Ni siquiera había cumplido la mayoría de edad. Desde un principio Ryuu había sabido que su amor por Kiyoko nunca sería posible; se había jurado a si mismo protegerla, cuidarla y hacerla feliz, aunque fuera en las sombras. Estaba consciente de que la mujer que anhelaba nunca sería para él. Se lo había repetido tantas veces, durante tantos años, con tanto ahínco para que, cuando el momento llegara, no le doliera. Pero el momento había llegado y dolía, mucho.  
– ¿Sigues ahí? – Ryuu pareció no darse cuenta de la presencia de Yuu hasta que este le quitó el balón, el cual lanzaba distraídamente, y lo movió del hombro. – Llevas acostado en la cama desde que llegamos de entrenar. – Ryuu observó a su amigo, y, con la mirada perdida, le preguntó:  
– ¿Qué se siente que tu amor platónico ya no lo sea? – El primero en enterarse de la buena nueva sobre la declaración de Asahi-san hacia Yuu fue, obviamente, Ryuu. Yuu no cabía de gozo y no pudo evitar contárselo a su hermano antes de que el entrenamiento comenzara. Ryuu se había sentido bastante feliz y alegre por su hermanastro. Por lo menos a alguien en la familia le iba bien. Una extraña sensación amenazó con opacar ese importante momento, y Ryuu hizo todo lo posible para que su frustración no arruinara la felicidad de su hermano. Ahora no sólo era un desdichado en el amor, sino también un envidioso.  
– No lo sé. – Respondió Yuu después de haberlo pensado por un rato. – Nunca vi a Asahi-san como un amor platónico.  
– ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que siempre estuviste seguro de que terminarían juntos? – Yuu se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Ryuu, dándole la espalda ligeramente, obligado a tener que mirarlo de reojo.  
– Yup. No estaba seguro de que así fuera, pero yo me encargaría de hacerlo realidad. Tú también puedes lograrlo, mi tía parece quererte también. – Los ojos de Ryuu se abrieron de golpe y se levantó tan rápido que casi tiró a su hermano.  
– ¿¡Qué dices!? ¡Yo no...!  
– Ay, por favor. Hay que ser un idiota para no darse cuenta. Babeas por ella desde la primera vez que la viste y eras un chamaco cagón. La expresión de estúpido que pusiste no se me olvidará nunca en la vida. – Yuu se rio mientras que su hermano lo observaba estupefacto. ¿Tan obvio era? ¿Acaso Kiyoko-san también se había dado cuenta? ¿Qué tan ingenuo había sido como para creer que su actuación durante años había sido tan buena?  
– Cállate, estúpido. Deja de reírte. – La risa de Yuu sólo se intensificó más.  
– Sabes, como hombre recién comprometido te aconsejo que te lances de una jodida vez y asegures a mi tía. Con la suerte que se carga, lo más probable es que ya tenga una larga fila de patanes pretendiéndola.   
– ¿No vas a decir nada?  
– Ryuu, tú nunca me juzgaste cuando te dije que me iba a casar con Asahi cuando fuera más grande.   
– ¿Tú crees que tenga una oportunidad, aunque sea diminuta? – Yuu observó seriamente a su hermano, frunciendo un poco el ceño, provocando que el corazón de Ryuu se estrujara. Pero, luego, una sonrisa enorme se hizo presente en el rostro de Yuu, junto con un brillo de absoluta seguridad en sus ojos.  
– Estoy completamente seguro de que tienes todas las oportunidades del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> Kennistar, cambio y fuera.


	33. Me rindo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y les traigo este cap. Esta semana fue horrible, me enfermé y mi alergia anda a todo lo que da. lo bueno es que este cap (y el próximo que publicaré dentro de unos minutos) los terminé antes de que me comenzara a sentir mal. 
> 
> Hice dos caps seguidos de TsukiYama, pero después de estos dos, les seguirá puro KageHina hasta que se me de la puta gana de cambiar de pareja xD Espero les guste y prometo poner cositas candentes pronto :)

El agua caliente relajaba los agarrotados músculos de Tadashi. Sus piernas se movían con suavidad, causando que el agua ondeara con ligereza. Con la mirada perdida en el movimiento de sus extremidades, Tadashi no podía dejar de recordar la sensación de tener los labios de Kei sobre los suyos. Había sido un suave roce, un pequeño mover de labios, durando sólo un par de segundos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Tadashi no se sentía con la capacidad de mirar a su hermano, y este último se sentía de la misma manera. Durante el entrenamiento, todo siguió igual: Tadashi y Kei no mencionaron nada sobre lo sucedido, y en el trayecto a casa estuvieron en silencio, escuchando la música de Tadashi. No habían cruzado palabras puesto que se pusieron a hacer su respectiva tarea, aunque eso era algo común en ellos. Las noches solían ser silenciosas, pero la de ese día, en especial, fue la más extraña de todas.  
Tadashi evitaba buscar cualquier tipo de respuesta a la acción de Kei, al igual que trataba de no hacerse preguntas innecesarias. Lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse con el bello recuerdo de esos labios y la inmensa felicidad que lo embargó en ese momento. Pensar sólo lo arruinaría todo.  
– Tadashi. – La voz de Kei se escuchó fuerte y clara al otro lado de la puerta. El corazón de Tadashi no pudo evitar latir frenéticamente, y el movimiento nervioso que hizo con las piernas provocó que el agua de la tina se regara un poco. – Tengo que orinar.  
– ¿Por qué no vas al cuarto de nuestros padres?  
– La puerta está cerrada. Llevas horas bañándote. Abre la puerta o si no me orino en tu cama. – Tadashi se incorporó y quitó el seguro de la manija. Rápidamente se metió de nuevo en la bañera y deslizó la cortina, dejando a la vista sólo sus pies. Kei entró sin hacer ruido. Tadashi percibió como el ambiente se tornaba denso e incómodo. Normalmente era Tadashi quien iniciaba la conversación, por eso lo tomó por sorpresa escuchar la voz monótona de Kei.  
– ¿Vas a seguir metido en el baño por otras dos horas? – Durante años, Tadashi se había vuelto experto en identificar los diferentes tonos de voz de Kei y relacionarlos con su estado de ánimo. Pero esa voz era nueva, ese tono no había sido usado jamás por su hermanastro.  
– Err… Estaba a punto de salir. – Fue hasta ese momento que Tadashi se dio cuenta de que Kei no había orinado.  
Con un movimiento rápido, la cortina que Tadashi había puesto como barrera entre los dos, fue abierta. Kei lo observó desde arriba, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada llena de emociones encontradas.   
– ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo has estado enamorado de mí? – Un extraño sonido inundó la cabeza de Tadashi. Su cuerpo se había quedado inmóvil, con la vista perdida en esos ojos que no lo censuraban, que no lo veían con asco o lo rechazaban. Toda su vida, desde que supo que amaba a su hermanastro, Tadashi había estado seguro de que Kei lo odiaría en cuanto supiera sobre sus sentimientos, sin embargo, la mirada de Kei no mostraba rastro de algún sentimiento negativo, tampoco mostraba felicidad, sólo dejaba claro la confusión que Tadashi también tenía por dentro. Era la primera vez que Sugawara Kei se permitía mostrar su sentir.   
– Desde que éramos niños. – Las palabras sonaron muy naturales, como si Tadashi no estuviera teniendo un colapso por dentro. Su barrera había sido destruida, ya no había marcha atrás, se daba por vencido. Su alma no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para negar nada, para tratar de ocultar su pecado.  
– Tadashi, ¿sigue en el baño? – Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta tomaron por sorpresa a los chicos. Al otro lado estaba Tobio, se escuchaba agitado e impaciente. Kei se giró molesto y estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta y gritarle a su hermano que dejara de joder, pero Tadashi lo detuvo a tiempo, obligado a levantarse enseguida y salpicar de agua todo el lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer
> 
> Kennistar, cambio y fuera.


	34. Edén.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso importante: No voy a publicar el domingo 19 ni el 26 por razones personales. Lo más probable es que el domingo 2 de abrirl publique dos capítulos, pero no es nada seguro. Espero puedan entenderlo :) 
> 
> Gracias por leer y por comentar!

– Sí, estoy a punto de salir.  
– ¿Qué? Llevas bañándote desde antes de que saliera a correr.  
– Sí, perdón. Salgo en unos minutos, mientras regresa a tu habitación. – Tadashi escuchó con claridad el pequeño gruñido de disgusto que emitió Tobio, estuvo atento a los pasos de este y al sonido de la puerta de su habitación al cerrarse.  
Tadashi se secó y se vistió rápidamente. Destapó la bañera y, mientras esta se vaciaba, limpió toda el agua que había regado. Kei no dejaba de seguirlo con la mirada, y eso lo ponía aún más nervioso. Sus manos temblaban y estuvo a punto de caerse en dos ocasiones. Su mente seguía en estado de shock, incapaz de asimilar lo que había pasado. Kei sabía sobre sus sentimiento, lo había sabido desde quién sabe hace cuánto tiempo. ¡Tal vez incluso desde que eran niños! Eran tantas las emociones que lo invadían que no estaba seguro de sentir algo. Kei seguía observándolo, de manera tan penetrante que Tadashi alucinaba con escuchar el caos que también se había generado dentro de su hermanastro.  
Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, ambos chicos salieron del baño. El aire fresco del exterior aclaró un poco los pensamientos caóticos de Tadashi. Kei entró a su habitación, sin esperar a que Tadashi lo hiciera. Este, incapaz de volver a entrar a un cuarto en donde se encontrara su hermanastro, se dirigió al cuarto de Tobio y su hermano Shouyou, y tocó la puerta, avisando que el baño ya estaba desocupado. Tobio salió, su ceño estaba fruncido y pareció no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de su hermanastro. Tadashi lo observó, dándose cuenta por primera vez en once años lo parecidos que eran Kei y Tobio.  
– Tadashi, ¿piensas quedarte parado toda la noche? – La cabeza de Kei se asomaba por la puerta. Tadashi hizo un análisis rápido de la expresión facial de su hermanastro; lucía tranquilo, como si no hubiera escuchado que el tipo que consideraba su hermano y mejor amigo estuviera enamorado de él desde la primera vez que se conocieron.   
– No, Kei. Lo siento. – No muy seguro de lo que hacía, Tadashi caminó a su habitación con el corazón saltando de su pecho. Entró temblando y cerró la puerta con ganas de salir huyendo. Cada vez que Tadashi pensaba en la reacción que tendría Kei cuando se enterara que estaba enamorado de él, se imaginaba el infierno mismo; en sus imaginaciones había palpado más de una vez el desprecio de Kei, el caos generándose en su casa, sus padres peleando, sus hermanos rechazándolo. Todo lucía perdido y devastado. Sin embargo, la imagen que se presentó ante él en cuanto entró a la habitación era completamente diferente. No había lágrimas, ni dolor, ni miradas de odio y desprecio. Solamente estaba Kei, preparando su cama para irse a dormir, cambiándose la ropa por la pijama y dejando sus lentes en el buró mientras se metía dentro de sus sábanas y buscaba una posición cómoda para descansar.   
– Apaga la luz y duérmete de una vez. Mañana no te voy a despertar si te quedas dormido. – Tadashi observó a su hermanastro por unos segundos y, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada y una sonrisa enorme surcaba su rostro, dijo:  
– ¡Sí, Kei! – Su voz sonó un poco alta, con demasiada energía, impregnada de esa sensación de calidez que inundaba su cuerpo y hacía sentir a Tadashi como nunca antes en su vida.  
– Cállate, Tadashi.  
– Lo siento, Kei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!
> 
> Kennistar, cambio y fuera.


	35. ¿Una qué?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: 
> 
> EN SERIO lo lamento MUCHÍSIMO! En mi ciudad son las once con treinta y tres, así que aún no termina el día xD Pero aún así la verdad una disculpa por publicar a estas horas. La verdad es que me pasó lo de siempre: me quedé sin ánimos de escribir, no me sentía capaz de continuar, no sabía que poner (incluso pienso que este cap está muy feo xD) acabo de terminar el cap hace un par de minutos y lo pasé en putiza a la computadora, así que si hay algún error no duden en hacermelo saber y una disculpa de antemano! Prometo terminar pronto el fic y acabar con esta tortura. La verdad ya no le veo futuro y no tengo muchos ánimos de seguir escribiendo.
> 
> Me gustaría agredecer a los que comentan y leen, gracias por darme ánimos y aunque no conteste sus mensajes, los leo todos (prometo contestarlos!)

– Tengamos una cita.   
– ¿Qué?  
– Tengamos una cita. – Los ojos de Tobio se entrecerraron y miraron a Shouyou sin comprender a qué se refería.   
– ¿Qué demonios? – Shouyou suspiró, se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y luego se levantó del suelo, dejando a un lado el desayuno que su padre le había preparado.  
– Sugawara Tobio. – Dijo mientras señalaba al mencionado y usaba una voz grave y una mirada seria. – Siéntete dichoso al saber que el hombre más genial y asombroso de todo el mundo está interesado en ti y quiere salir contigo a una, como ya he mencionado ante, cita.  
– No. Siéntate y deja de dar pena ajena. – Shouyou hizo un puchero que causó varias sensaciones dentro de Tobio, se cruzó de brazos e hizo el amago de sentarse, pero, en realidad, se agachó detrás de Tobio para tomarlo de los hombros y susurrarle al oído.  
– ¿Y si vamos a ver un juego? – El aliento de Shouyou sobre su piel ocasionó un cosquilleo que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Tobio y lo hizo estremecer. Como si se tratara de un acto reflejo, Tobio se incorporó, haciendo que Shouyou se cayera, y se alejó de él.  
– Ya te dije que no. No te me acerques así. – Shouyou ladeó la cabeza, viendo la espalda de su hermanastro como si no hubiera escuchado lo que este había dicho.  
– Pero ya compré los boletos. Además, ya comenzó la V. Premier League. No te vas a perder el primer partido de la liga, ¿verdad? – Tobio apretó sus puños y rechinó los dientes. ¡Maldita sea! Vaya que Shouyou sabía perfectamente como sobornarlo. Siempre daba en el blanco y lograba doblegar su voluntad, justo como en ese momento. Tobio se giró lentamente, con su orgullo por los suelos y con ganas de negar la incitadora propuesta de su hermanastro. Tobio sabía que eso era otro truco sucio que Shouyou usaba para hacerlo caer en la tentación y en sus sucias mentiras de que lo amaba más que como a un simple amigo y hermano. Sin embargo, era imposible resistirse a esa proposición y a esos ojos enormes que lo miraban llenos de emoción y expectación, como si la respuesta positiva de Tobio fuera lo único y más importante en el mundo.  
– ¿Cuándo es? – Preguntó Tobio entre dientes, con el ceño fruncido y una cara de pocos amigos. El rostro de Shouyou se iluminó y una enorme sonrisa se hizo presente.   
– Mañana a las nueve de la noche. – Tobio gruñó por lo bajo. La expresión de Shouyou mostraba tanta felicidad que Tobio no sabía que sentir al respecto. Nunca antes su hermanastro se había emocionado tanto por ir a ver un partido, o porque los dos salieran a algún lado. Siempre iban juntos a todas partes, era algo común en ellos y jamás había sido motivo de exaltación o sensaciones inquietantes. Por esa razón, Tobio no supo descifrar qué era ese movimiento inquietante que hacía su estómago, o ese sudor en las manos que lo obligaban a secárselas constantemente; tampoco comprendió por qué su pulso se aceleró y le costó pronunciar que aceptaba salir con Shouyou a ver el jodido partido. Fue hasta que, durante su clase de japonés, se imaginó cómo sería salir con su Shouyou después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos que se dio cuenta qué era lo que le pasaba y le causaba tanto pánico. Sugawara Tobio estaba nervioso; nervioso de tener que salir y socializar con el chico que lo traía loco y no lo dejaba dormir por las noches. Nervioso de tener una cita con su hermanastro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> Kennistar, cambio y fuera!


	36. Nervioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada quiero agradecer a los que me animaron! Aunque no responda sus comentarios, los leo y me hacen sentir feliz. Me hacen creer que si sirvo para esto xD Me pone feliz el ver que poco a poco el fic está creciendo! Y es gracias a ustedes! Nunca pensé que fuera a hacer un fic tan largo (el fic más largo que he hecho es de 11 capítulos xD) Personalmente siento que la historia se está alargando mucho, y no me gusta puesto que no es concreta. Ya la relación entre Hinata y Kageyama va a ir avanzando, lo prometo! También siento que como hago los capítulos a la carrera me quedan un poco mal escritos. Si alguien ve que hay errores o incoherencias, no duden en decirmelo!
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos, gracias por leer y gracias por todo!

El agua caliente de la regadera se deslizaba suavemente por el cuerpo desnudo de Tobio, quemándolo con ligereza y aliviando sus músculos tensos y agarrotados. Junto a él, en el cubículo de alado, se bañaba Shouyou. Tobio podía escuchar como su hermanastro tarareaba varias canciones y silbaba lleno de alegría, lo cual le causaba a Tobio cierto malestar y encogimiento del estómago. ¿Cómo era posible que ese desgraciado estuviera tan tranquilo cuando dentro de unos minutos empezaría es jodida “cita” a la que Tobio había sido obligado a ir? ¿Es que acaso a Shouyou no se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al pensar en ello?, ¿no comenzaba a sudar, a temblar, a tener dolores en todo el cuerpo, a no poder pensar con claridad?, ¿qué clase de monstruo era aquel chico? Tobio sólo recordaba el momento en que Shouyou lo convenció de ir a esa estupidez, y se olvidaba hasta de su propio nombre.   
Nunca antes Tobio se había sentido de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando decidió decirle a su hermanastro lo que sentía por él, o cuando tuvo su primer partido de voleibol, o cuando estuvo a punto de reprobar los exámenes finales de secundaria. Era una sensación nueva que lo hacía sentir inquieto, incapaz de poder respirar y hablar al mismo tiempo, a punto de caer y azotar contra el suelo.  
– Tobio, apúrate. Se nos hace tarde. – Tobio observó incrédulo como Shouyou salía de la ducha mientras usaba un tono casual, despreocupado. Era indignante ver la falta de escrúpulos que poseía aquel pequeño ser cuando, por su culpa, Tobio se sentía de aquella manera tan extraña, tan nueva, tan indescifrable.  
Un sonido sordo inundó el cuarto de baño. Tobio había estado en la misma posición, sosteniendo la misma botella de champú, por los últimos casi diez minutos. O al menos eso era lo que él creía.  
– ¿Qué fue eso? – El cambio en el tono de voz de Shouyou hizo que Tobio saliera de su trance y se diera cuenta de que el champú se le había caído y el líquido comenzaba a inundar el piso del pequeño cubículo.   
– Nada… se me cayó el champú.  
– Eeeeh. Tobio, durante el receso se te cayó el desayuno, en el entrenamiento te regaste toda el agua encima, y ahora quieres inundar el baño de champú. ¿No será que estas nervioso? – Tobio no respondió ni le importó la vocecita melosa que Shouyou había usado para molestarlo. Su mente se puso en blanco y un ligero zumbido llenó sus oídos. En más de una ocasión había escuchado esa palabra, sus hermanos la decían seguido, Shouyou siempre la usaba antes de comenzar un partido; Tobio sabía su significado, como emplearla y su terminología. Pero jamás había tenido que usarla, y mucho menos comprendido a quienes la empleaban.   
– ¿Tobio? – Shouyou observaba preocupado la expresión de estupefacción que había puesto su hermanastro. Se acercó un poco al cubículo, justo a tiempo para que la puerta le diera de lleno en la cara en cuanto Tobio la abrió sin preocuparse de no haberse terminado de bañar, que su hermanastro lo viera desnudo, o que a este probablemente se le hubiera roto la nariz. – Aaah! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – Tobio bajó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro adolorido de su hermanastro. ¿Por qué el causante de sus problemas era el que terminaba resolviéndolos? El nudo de su estómago comenzaba a aflojarse y todas las preocupaciones que se habían generado en su cabeza ya no parecían tan aterradoras. Por fin podía nombrar esa sensación tan desagradable, y eso lo hacía sentir muchísimo mejor. Incluso había comenzado a dejar de sentirla.   
– Estoy listo.  
– ¡No te has ni bañado! – Shouyou empujó a su hermanastro, metiéndolo de nuevo en el cubículo. – Deja de perder el tiempo que vamos a llegar tarde. – Las manos de Shouyou resbalaban por el pecho mojado de Tobio, y este las observaba mientras pensaba en lo tonto que había sido al haberse sentido nervioso por primera vez en su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kennistar, cambio y fuera.


	37. Cita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta semana fue un poco diferente puesto que vino mi familia a pasar la Semana Santa en mi casa. Estuve ocupadx hasta hace unas horas atrás, así que este cap lo escribí hoy xD Si ven algún error, no duden en decirme. Gracias a todos por leer y por seguir está historia!

Los ojos enormes llenos de excitación y emoción que observaban el partido era lo único que necesitaba Tobio para suspirar internamente y darse cuenta que nunca tendría suficiente de ellos.  
Los equipos iban empatados. Cada uno llevaba dos sets ganados y se disputaban la victoria en ese último set, en el que el equipo que Tobio apoyaba iba ganando por cinto puntos. Durante los cuatro primeros sets, Tobio tuvo grandes dificultades para poder concentrarse. No era la primera vez que iba con su hermanastro a un partido, pero si era la primera vez que iba a una cita con él. ¿Qué se hacía exactamente en una cita?, ¿cómo se debía de actuar?, ¿qué se debía de hacer?, ¿tenía que ser romántico?, ¿ignorarlo estaba bien?, ¿fingir dolor de estómago y huir estaba permitido? Aunque eso no era lo peor de la situación. La actitud de Shouyou era la misma de siempre, como si se tratara de un día cualquiera y no de algo importante. Lo más probable era que su hermanastro tuviera un concepto de cita diferente al suyo. Tobio no era un experto en las relaciones románticas, o en relacionarse en general, mas había aprendido lo suficiente gracias a la obsesión de su hermanastro Tadashi con las películas románticas. En una cita, los enamorados iban a lugares inusuales, se divertían y se enamoraban aún más; y no era que Tobio no se estuviera divirtiendo, pero ir a un partido de voleibol era algo que él y Shouyou hacían casi todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, estar junto a Shouyou era lo único que le importaba, así que no había tanto problema.   
El partido terminó 2-5, siendo el vencedor el equipo que Tobio apoyaba. Ambos chicos se encontraban caminando por el centro de la ciudad. Ya era muy de noche y el frío aire nocturno se colaba por entre sus chamarras.  
– ¿Te divertiste? – Preguntó Shouyou, el cual iba un par de pasos más adelante, dándole la espalda a Tobio.  
– sí.  
– Mmmm, no lucías muy divertido. Normalmente siempre tienes una cara de idiota cuando estás viendo un partido, pero esta vez no la tenías.   
– El que pone una cara de idiota eres tú.  
– ¡Eeehh! – Shouyou se giró de improviso, obligando a Tobio a detenerse. – ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú siempre poner una cara de imbécil que me preocupo si estas respirando bien! – Tobio frunció el ceño y tomó a Shouyou por el cuello, zarandeándolo con fuerza.  
– ¡Idiota! ¡Ese eres tú! – Shouyou logró librarse de las manos de Tobio y comenzaron a forcejear. Después de un par de minutos forcejeando, Shouyou se libró de nuevo y huyó corriendo. Tobio lo persiguió hasta que ambos detuvieron a recuperar el aliento.  
– ¿Es esto una cita? – Preguntó Tobio entre jadeos. Shouyou lo miró pensativo mientras trataba regular su respiración.  
– No lo sé. No sé cómo es una cita, nunca he tenido una.   
– En las citas las personas no se pelean, no huyen, y cada quien se va a una casa diferente. No regresan a la misma casa. – Shouyou no respondió. Ambos lucían más tranquilos, sin embargo, la cabeza de Tobio estaba revuelta, llena de preguntas y dudas, de miedos que no dejaban de acecharlo.   
– Mmmmm, supongo que cada cita es diferente, al igual que cada romance. No estoy seguro de muchas cosas, Tobio. Y al igual que tú, esta es mi primera vez. Sólo estoy seguro de algo y es lo único que me importa: estoy enamorado de ti y me da igual a dónde vayamos, si vivimos juntos o si nos peleamos, con el simple hecho de estar a tu lado me es más que suficiente.


	38. Libre de pecado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, tenía muchas ideas para este cap, pero al final terminó de esta manera. Hubo una parte, mientras escribia, que sentí mucha nostalgia puesto que me acordé de mi infancia. Como soy el menor de mis hermanas, mi hermana con la que viví siempre estaba conmigo y jugabamos juntos hasta que ella creció (entró a la adolescencia) y pues se distanció de mi de la nada. Ahora ya nos llevamos muy bien y en verdad la amo mucho. Así que este capítulo tiene un poquito de mi vida (en un diálogo que dice Hinata xD) Sólo espero les guste y si ven algún error, no duden en decirme!

El trayecto a casa fue en silencio. Ninguno de los chicos habló hasta que llegaron a su hogar y fueron bombardeados con preguntas de Yuu y Ryuu. Shouyou fue el que se animó a contestarlas mientras Tobio hizo todo lo posible para evadir a su padre y meterse a bañar. No tardó más de cinco minutos en bañarse, se puso el pijama y se acostó en su cama, despreocupado de los deberes que no había hecho y con la cabeza llena de pensamientos que no lo dejaban descansar. Las palabras que Shouyou le había dicho se repetían una y otra y otra vez en su cerebro. Tal vez su hermanastro tenía razón; tal vez sólo importaba que estuvieran juntos; tal vez amarlo y quererlo era más que suficiente. Qué importaba que no fuera perfecto, que hubiera peleas, corretizas, risas, forcejeos, todo eso era lo que hacía única su relación, la razón por la cual Tobio no podía dejar de amarlo.   
La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Shouyou entró con la bata de baño puesta. Al parecer también se había bañado puesto que su cabello no dejaba de chorrear agua, mojando todo el piso.  
– Oye. – Habló Tobio desde su cama. – Sécate el cabello que vas a mojar todo. – Shouyou lo miró y le mostró la lengua, ignorando lo que su hermanastro le había dicho. Se cambió en silencio y apagó la luz, listo para irse a dormir. Tobio se giró, recostándose de lado, y cerró los ojos para tratar de descansar (aunque estaba convencido de que no podría pegar ojo en toda la noche), cuando sintió un peso extra en la cama. Los brazos de Shouyou lo rodearon por detrás, abrazándolo con fuerza, recargando la cabeza mojada en su espalda. Tobio no se movió, dejó de respirar y de vivir. El cálido y pequeño cuerpo de su hermanastro estaba muy cerca, demasiado. Era peligroso. Para ambos.  
– ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y dormíamos juntos cada vez que había una tormenta? – La voz de Shouyou hizo vibrar a Tobio, lo hizo estremecer y aceleró su ritmo cardiaco. Vaya que lo recordaba. Lo recordaba en su piel, en su cama, en todas esas noches dónde los truenos gobernaban el silencio y Shouyou se estremecía solo entre sus sábanas porque Tobio lo había echado de su lado; lo recordaba cada vez que veía un relámpago, que llovía fuerte, cuando no había nadie cerca, y no sólo recordaba eso, sino muchas cosas más. Como cuando el aire acondicionado se descompuso y ambos durmieron en el suelo, o fingían que eran buzos en las profundidades del mar cada vez que se bañaban en la tina, o cuando Shouyou se enfermó y Tobio pasó toda la noche cuidándolo, o la primera vez que se desvelaron viendo películas, o la última vez que Tobio mojó su cama y Shouyou le lavó las sábanas para que su padres no se enteraran. Tobio atesoraba todas esas memorias, las grababa con fuego en su cerebro y se prometía a sí mismo no olvidarlas jamás.   
– Sí, lo recuerdo. – Respondió con la voz ronca. Shouyou se rió ligeramente, apretando su agarre.   
– Ah, y de esa vez que mojaste la cama, ¿te acuerdas?  
– Pues sí.   
– O cuando nos bañábamos juntos. ¿Por qué dejaste de hacerlo? También dejaste de dormir conmigo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
– Porque sí. Duérmete.  
– Anda, dime. ¿Por qué?  
– ¿Qué te importa?  
– Me importa porque me sentí muy triste cuando me azotaste la puerta del baño en la cara y me tiraste de tu cama a patadas. Nunca me explicaste nada, sólo te alejaste. – El corazón de Tobio se detuvo. La voz de Shouyou estaba impregnada de tristeza, como si esas memorias le causaran un gran dolor. Hasta ese momento Tobio no había comprendido que él no había sido el único que sufrió por ese distanciamiento. Había estado tan sumergido en su desgracia que no se percató de las miradas llenas de sufrimiento que no comprendían lo que estaba sucediendo. Tobio había sido egoísta al pensar que sus acciones eran para proteger a su hermano cuando lo único que hacía era protegerse a si mismo. Hubo un largo silencio. Tobio se giró lentamente, deshaciendo el abrazo de Shouyou y quedando de frente a él.   
– Lo hice porque me di cuenta que tenía sentimientos por ti. Estaba asustado de cómo reaccionaba mi cuerpo. – Los enormes ojos de Shouyou brillaban en la obscuridad. Su mirada era intensa y atravesaba el alma de Tobio. Una extraña sensación llenó su ser, como si se hubiera vuelto más ligero, como si su corazón pesara menos.   
– Entonces, ¿ya no volverás a echarme de tu cama?   
– No lo sé. No es como si controlara mi parte baja. – Shouyou abrió mucho los ojos y bajó la mirada, avergonzado.   
– Bueno, si algo así llega a pasar, prometo no comentar nada al respecto.  
– ¡Idiota! ¡Como si quisiera que vieras algo así! – Tobio empujó a Shouyou, pero este se agarró de su hermanastro justo a tiempo para no caerse. Y la noche continuó entre forcejeos y pláticas del pasado, en un ambiente completamente nuevo para ambos, en un recuerdo más para atesorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> Kennistar, cambio y fuera.


	39. Aún no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:
> 
> Hoy me voy a disculpar de dos cosas: la primera es que siempre me ando disculpando, y la segunda es por no haber publicado desde hace dos semanas. Ya sé que ya no es domingo, pero estuve toda la tarde pasando los caps a la compu y terminando uno xD En serio lo siento muchísimo, no me encontraba con los ánimos de escribir, era como si se me hubieran ido las ganas de seguir continuando. Pero ya es algo normal en mi xD. Como recompensa (?) les voy a publicar cuatro caps, los dos de la semana pasada y otros dos (que corresponderían a esta semana) Quiero agradecer a todos los que han comentado, les juro que me encanta cuando comentan lo que piensan sobre la historia o lo que les gusta o hacen bromas de la trama. Me pone muy feliz y lamento no poder responderlos todos, aveces no sé que poner, pero no duden que los leo :) Otra cosa, al parecer no he explicado muy bien la relación entre los chicos (me refiero relación familiar. Así que les dejo una imagen explicándolo xD (Está hecha a mano, así que espero puedan entender mi letra xD hice todo lo posible para hacerla legible xD) (Como Wattpad es la única interfaz que me deja publicar imagenes, voy a poner el link al capítulo publicado ahí para que puedan verla si gustan :))También quería mencionar que este capítulo no terminó como yo había pensado, así que prometo hacer los próximos que se parezcan a este mejor ^^   
> https://www.wattpad.com/412276653-adolescencia-en-su-punto-a%C3%BAn-no

Era el último día de Asahi-san viviendo en la casa de su hermano y su cuñado. No había sido tan difícil conseguir un lugar en el equipo de voleibol de la prefectura, y gracias a la beca deportiva que le habían otorgado ya tenía el dinero suficiente para comenzar a vivir solo.   
Yuu observaba a su novio con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados mientras este hacía todo lo posible por evitar encontrarse con su mirada.  
– I…iba a decírtelo ayer… – Logró pronunciar Asahi-san. Yuu no había tomado muy bien la noticia, y menos cuando se la decían una noche antes del acontecimiento. Pero no estaba enojado, simplemente le gustaba observar la incomodidad de Asahi, ver como movía nervioso los ojos y las yemas de sus dedos se tocaban entre sí. Sin embargo, esa no era la mejor parte.   
– Vale, está bien. – Yuu aprovechó que estaban sentados frente al otro, y se acercó a Asahi gateando, con la mirada fija en su presa, disfrutando de la incomodidad que comenzaba a aparecer en su pareja. – Hoy será nuestra última noche juntos. – De alguna manera incomprensible para Asahi, Yuu había logrado conseguir el permiso de Sawamura-san para dormir con su no tío en la recámara de huéspedes, y, en más de una ocasión, el chico había tratado de hacer ese tipo de movimiento sin mucho éxito. Asahi-san lo detenía antes de que la situación se tornara complicada, ocasionando una gran frustración dentro del pequeño cuerpo de Yuu.  
– Pu…puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras… – Yuu se subió en el regazo de su novio, causando un ligero rubor en este. Yuu en verdad disfrutaba ver a Asahi-san siendo tímido y precavido, cuando en sus ojos mostraba claramente el deseo que lo embriagaba por dentro.  
– Mmmm, ¿qué tal si hacemos de nuestra última noche algo especial? – Yuu acercó su rostro al de Asahi, pero este lo desvió con ligereza. El silencio que inundaba la pequeña habitación era interrumpido sólo por el frenético latir de ambos corazones. Un bochorno intenso se apoderó de ambos. Los labios de Yuu se deslizaron a la mejilla expuesta de Asahi-san y la rozaron suavemente, pegando su cuerpo aún más al de su tío, invadiendo su autocontrol, su ansia, nublando su mirada al sentir esos labios bajar y la punta húmeda de la lengua recorrer su mandíbula. Asahi-san jadeaba, hervía y sacaba humo. Su mente comenzaba a mal funcionar, Yuu se acercaba más y más, bajaba y subía, movía la cadera; todo era lento y provocativo. Yuu estaba caliente, ardía, los pequeños espasmos que hacía Asahi-san al sentir la yema de sus dedos rozar su piel lo prendían aún más. Su límite estaba al máximo, había esperado años, meses y días. Se había tenido que conformar con los besos cohibidos que su tío le daba. Yuu tenía 18 años, era un adolescente lleno de hormonas incontrolables. Ya no podía esperar más.  
Usando su peso y su fuerza, Yuu empujó a Asahi hacía atrás, tirándolo al suelo y subiéndose encima de él, sentándose justo en la entrepierna de su tío, la cual, palpitante, causó miles de sensaciones dentro de Yuu, quien se movió sólo un poco para poder sentirla más, ocasionando que Asahi contuviera la respiración y detuviera sus movimientos.   
– Yuu… le prometí a tu padre que… – Las palabras de Asahi-san fueron interrumpidas por los suaves y desesperados labios de Yuu. Y, aunque estos se encontraron con una negativa, lentamente Asahi fue cediendo, seducido por las manos inquietas de Yuu, por los movimientos de su cuerpo, por esos jadeos que llenaron la habitación, por todo ese deseo y esa pasión acumulada que los había estado volviendo locos. Ambos se sentían bien, era una sensación nueva y brillante. Y a pesar de que el raciocinio de Asahi amenazaba con desaparecer, logró contenerse para no romper la promesa que había hecho con Koushi-san.   
Pese haber ido en contra de los deseos de Asahi, ambos lograron darse placer mutuamente. Se encontraban acostados en el futón, Asahi abrazando fuertemente a Yuu, cuando este último decidió preguntar:  
– ¿Qué fue lo que le prometiste a mi papá? – Yuu logró sentir como el cuerpo de su pareja se tensó y su pulso se aceleró.  
– Le prometí que…que no tendría sexo contigo hasta que fueras mayor de edad. – Yuu se incorporó exaltado y miró estupefacto a Asahi-san.  
– ¡Pero para eso faltan dos años!  
– Podemos seguir haciendo lo que acabamos de hacer.  
– ¿Estas demente? No pienso estar solamente jalándome la verga por dos años. Yo sé que tú también quieres hacerlo. – Yuu se volvió a tumbar encima de su novio, pero este lo bajó de inmediato y lo aprisionó entre sus brazos.  
– Sí, pero aún eres un niño, así que me aguanto las ganas.   
– ¡Asahi-san! – La queja de Yuu quedó ahogada por las sonoras carcajadas de Asahi que inundaron la habitación y la llenaron de calidez.


	40. Novios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:
> 
> Bueno, sólo quiero comentarles que el fanfic está llegando a su fin xD no sé si hacer uno o dos capítulos más de esta pareja, lo más probable es que sean dos. Y lo mismo para el Kagehina. Tal vez dentro de un mes o menos ya la historia la de por finalizada :) así que sigan leyendo y gracias por hacerlo!

La noche caía obscura y silenciosa sobre la ciudad. El ruido sordo de los pasos de los dos chicos que se dirigían a su casa era lo único que se oía por el solitario camino. Nadie los veía, nadie podía juzgar las manos entrelazadas que se daban calor mutuamente, y mucho menos podían censurar el acercamiento del cuerpo del más alto hacía el más bajo.  
Tadashi disfrutaba del calor que Kei desprendía, se abrigaba con él y lo atesoraba en su memoria. Su relación con Kei era la misma de siempre, o casi la misma. El día anterior, de camino a casa, fue la primera vez que Kei tomó la mano de Tadashi y entrelazó sus dedos, pegándose un poco a su cuerpo. Tadashi quedó estático y estuvo a punto de tener un infarto por el torrente de emociones que lo asaltaron. Hizo el amago de soltarse, pero Kei se lo impidió. Y tampoco Tadashi puso mucha resistencia; se sentía lleno de dicha, como nunca antes se había sentido en su vida. Era como si se tratara de un sueño y flotara en el cielo de la felicidad en donde el dolor que lo había estado lastimando no hubiera existido nunca. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a casa y Kei soltó su mano, Tadashi se volvió a sentir inseguro, temeroso de que todo hubiera sido producto de su imaginación. Fue por eso que, al terminar el entrenamiento de ese día y sentir la mano de Kei deslizarse de nuevo sobre la suya, su corazón latió aún más fuerte que el día anterior, y esta vez no de sorpresa, sino de un sentimiento nuevo y hermoso y cálido. Mas no todo podía ser perfecto. Siempre estaba esa motita de polvo que manchaba la alegría de Tadashi, esa pregunta inquietante que martillaba su cerebro sin descanso.  
Tadashi nunca en su vida pensó que su hermanastro tomaría la buena nueva de que estaba enamorado de él con tanta tranquilidad y aceptación, casi como si sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. “Casi”, porque Kei no había dicho nada al respecto, no confirmó o negó nada, ni siquiera había vuelto a mencionar el tema. Tadashi sabía que Kei no era una persona de muchas palabras, era sarcástico y sus sentimientos no los demostraba de la manera convencional. Por un lado, la acción de caminar tomados de la mano tenía un efecto tranquilizador de duración temporal en Tadashi. Sin embargo, las preguntas sin respuestas que rondaban su cabeza lograban causar una extraña sensación nerviosa dentro de su cuerpo. Tadashi era feliz con lo que Kei le estaba regalando, pero él no quería que su hermano se obligara a si mismo a hacer algo que, tal vez, le era desagradable. Porque, ¿quién gustaría de salir y hacer cosas de pareja con otro hombre a quien consideraba como un hermano? A Tadashi, era obvio. Pero Kei no era Tadashi.  
– Kei. – Tadashi había aprendido en estos últimos días que no importaba lo mucho que trataras de ocultar tus sentimientos, tarde o temprano estos serían descubiertos; así que lo mejor era aclarar la situación de una vez por todas para terminar más rápido con los malentendidos.   
– ¿Mmmm? – Tadashi detuvo la caminata y se separó un poco de Kei, amenazando con soltarse de su mano.  
– Tú… A ti… ¿No te disgusta tomarnos de la mano sabiendo que me gustas? – Kei observó el rostro de Tadashi por unos segundos.  
– ¿Por qué me disgustaría?   
– Porque soy un hombre… y soy tu hermano. – Kei levantó una ceja, dejando en claro que no comprendía el punto de vista de Tadashi.  
– Si no quisiera no lo hiciera. Y tú y yo no somos hermanos.  
– Pero… vivimos en la misma casa y desde pequeños…  
– Que nuestros padres sean pareja no nos convierte en hermanos. No estamos relacionados sanguíneamente. Yo nunca te he visto de esa manera. – Tadashi sintió como su estómago se movió de una manera extraña. Se sentía lastimado, dolido. ¿Todos estos años Kei lo había visto como a un extraño? Los extraños no comparten alegrías, tristezas, risas, intimidad, aventuras o cariño; todo lo que ellos habían compartido.  
– Entonces, ¿qué somos? – Preguntó Tadashi con la voz impregnada de tristeza. Kei levantó la vista al cielo estrellado y luego la bajó para posar su mirada en Tadashi; y, viéndolo directo a los ojos, respondió:  
– Novios, naturalmente.


	41. Al mal paso darle prisa.

– Oye, Yuu. – El mencionado desvió la mirada del televisor y la posó en su hermanastro.  
– ¿Qué?  
– Cuando… le dijiste a Asahi-san que lo amabas, ¿no te dio miedo? – Yuu se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, tratando de recordar cómo había sido ese momento.  
– No lo sé. Tenía como ocho años cuando se lo dije.  
– No, eso ya lo sé. Me refiero a hace poco, cuando recién regresó. – Yuu frunció el ceño, sin comprender del todo a lo que se refería Ryuu.  
– Pues ya lo sabía, sólo se lo recordé.  
– ¿Y no tuviste miedo? Me refiero a que te rechazara.  
– No iba a dejar que me rechazara. – Ryuu no pudo evitar admirarse de la determinación y valentía de su amigo. Si tan sólo él tuviera un poco de ese valor, se atrevería a confesar sus sentimientos. Pero Ryuu no solamente era cobarde, sino que moría de miedo, de terror. No quería que la situación empeorara, que Kiyoko-san sintiera lástima de él o causar problemas a su familia. Yuu había corrido con la suerte de que su ser amado correspondiera sus sentimientos; y Ryuu estaba seguro de que no tenía esa carta a su favor.   
Los chicos siguieron viendo la televisión en la sala. Aprovechaban la oportunidad de que sus hermanos estuvieran en sus habitaciones y que sus padres siguieran en su trabajo.  
– Sabes, Ryuu, deberías de intentarlo.  
– ¿Intentar qué?  
– Declarártele a mi tía. – Ryuu abrió mucho los ojos y estalló en risas.  
– ¿Estás loco?  
– No, pero es lo mejor que puedes hacer. – Ryuu observó a su hermano sin creer que en verdad le estuviera diciendo eso.   
– Claro que no. Ella va a rechazarme.   
– Eso no lo sabes. – Yuu volvió a desviar la mirada del televisor y miró a su hermanastro directamente a los ojos. Su rostro estaba serio, como si la situación fuera de vital importancia. – No sabes qué pasará si no lo intentas. Es mejor decir que lo intentaste a que te estés preguntando por el resto de tu vida qué hubiera pasado si lo hubieras intentado. Si ella es la persona que amas, haz todo lo posible por tenerla. No te rindas tan fácilmente. Además, ya te había dicho que tienes todas las oportunidades del mundo. – Yuu sonrió y Ryuu se sintió cálido y conmovido por las palabras de su amigo. Desde pequeños, Yuu siempre le había dado ánimos para todo, siempre estaba con él cada vez que necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, un hombro en el cual poder recargarse. Ryuu no sabía cómo sería su vida sin su hermano, y tampoco quería imaginársela.   
– Gracias, Yuu. – Respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro y con el corazón en la mano.   
– Bueno, ¿y qué esperas?  
– ¿De qué hablas?  
– ¿Qué esperas para ir y decírselo? – La expresión de Ryuu se transformó en una mueca de pánico y sorpresa.  
– ¿Ahorita?  
– ¡Pues sí! ¿O se lo vas a decir cuando ya tengo hijos? – Yuu empujó a Ryuu fuera del sillón y este se quedó de pie, perplejo y sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo. – Y no te preocupes, yo te cubro con nuestros padres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> Kennistar, cambio y fuera!


	42. El amor que merezco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este es el último capítulo de Tanaka x Kiyoko, y se me olvidó decirles que el capítulo de Aún no era el último capítulo Asanoya. Así que, como pueden ver, ya dos parejas han tenido su final, solo falta el tsukiyama (mi OTP) y el Kagehina (La principal y mi otra OTP xD) Debo de ser sincerx y decirles que, cuando empecé este fic hace casi un año (sí, solo faltan tres meses para que cumpla el año xD) no tenía ni puta idea de que iba a tratar. Sólo sabía que quería que fueran hermanos y así, osea tenía el tema pero no la historia. En realidad, la historia iba a ser muy simple (osea, la historia actual de que a Kageyama le gusta Hinata) pero no sé por qué, decidí meter a las otras parejas. Según yo sólo iba a mencionarlas y terminé haciendo capitulos de ellas xD Si en el futuro decido hacer otro fic Haikyuu, espero poder tener una mejor trama o una mejor historia, tengo ganas de hacer algo más complejo (ya tiene un tiempecito que he querido hacer un OmegaVerse, pero aún no me animo xD) sólo espero que si llego a escribir algo más de Haikyuu, ustedes se animen a leerlo :) Gracias por todo, chicos.

El frío quemaba las desnudas piernas de Ryuu, lo hacía titiritar y preguntarse si había sido una buena idea salir a esas horas de la noche con una chamarra delgada y en bermuda. Cuando salió de su casa, Ryuu se sentía lleno de valor, seguro de si mismo y capaz de, por fin, decirle a Kiyoko-san lo que sentía por ella. Sin embargo, a la mitad del trayecto, sus ánimos habían bajado a cero y se planteaba seriamente la idea de regresar a casa como el cobarde que era. Pero con sólo imaginarse todas las cosas que Yuu le diría, se olvidaba de esa posibilidad. Además, la casa de Kiyoko-san estaba a unos cuantos pasos más de distancia. Ya no había marcha atrás.  
Ryuu se detuvo frente a la pequeña casa. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, el silencio que inundaba la calle zumbaba en sus oídos, el frío y los nervios habían paralizado su cuerpo, era incapaz de mover el brazo y tocar el timbre. Nunca había estado tan cerca de hacer algo que creía imposible, de abrir su corazón y dejar todo a la suerte, de fracasar o triunfar. Pasó un par de minutos de pie sin hacer nada, y, cuando se decidió a tocar, el sonido del cerrojo al correrse llamó su atención, y la puerta abriéndose casi le causó un infarto. La expresión de sorpresa que inundó el rostro de Kiyoko al verlo fuera de su casa fue nada comparada con la de Ryuu.  
– ¿Ryuu? ¿Qué haces aquí? – El mencionado fue incapaz de hablar. Su garganta estaba cerrada y había olvidado como pronunciar coherentemente dos palabras juntas. Kiyoko lucía hermosa. Su cabello estaba ligeramente húmedo y sus mejillas tenían un leve color rosa, ocasionado, lo más probable, por la ducha de agua caliente que acababa de tomar.  
– Errr… yo… amm… – Kiyoko observó a su sobrino sin comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ryuu estaba tan conmocionado que había olvidado por qué se encontraba ahí, frente a Kiyoko y afuera de su hogar.  
– ¿Ryuu? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Pasó algo?  
– ¡No! No… am… ¿Ibas a salir? – La voz de Ryuu salía entrecortada y un poco baja. Su pulso iba muy rápido y se sentía tan avergonzado que el frío dejó de hacer mella en él.   
– Sí, voy a sacar la basura. ¿No quieres entrar? Hace frío afuera.   
– ¡No! Estoy bien. Em, ya me voy.  
– ¿Seguro? – El ceño de preocupación que apareció en el rostro de Kiyoko logró enternecer a su Ryuu. Sin lugar a dudas, Kiyoko-san era la mejor tía que pudo haber pedido, y perderla sería un golpe duro para él. Ya había perdido a su madre, y no quería volver a sentir ese vacío en su pecho. Ahora comprendía las palabras de su amigo; el miedo había estado cubriendo el dolor de la perdida, el dolor que lo invadió cuando su madre murió, cuando Kiyoko les presentó su primer novio, su segundo. Ya era suficiente.  
– Kiyoko-san… yo… – Los ojos de Kiyoko no dejaban de ver a Ryuu, lo cual lo ponía aún más nervioso. Su boca estaba seca, sus manos sudaban, sus oídos zumbaban. Estaba a punto de explotar.   
– ¿Sí?  
– ¡ME GUSTAS! – El gritó rompió el aplastante silencio que llenaba la calle. La expresión de Kiyoko no cambió, pero su rostro se volvió rojo furia. Ryuu también estaba ruborizado hasta la coronilla. Ninguno dijo nada; se quedaron ahí, inmóviles y viéndose el uno al otro. – Con permiso. – Ryuu bajó la cabeza, dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino de regreso a casa.  
– ¡Ryuu! ¡Espera! – Ryuu se detuvo a mitad de la calle. Kiyoko salió de su casa, con el pijama puesto, la bolsa de basura en la mano y el corazón brincándole en el pecho. – ¡Yo...! ¡Tú también me gustas! – Ryuu se giró, tratando de contener las lágrimas, seguro de que su tía lo había mal interpretado todo.  
– Kiyoko-san, me refiero a que…  
– Lo sé. Sé a qué te refieres. – Kiyoko sonrió, una sonrisa llena de sentimientos auténticos, una sonrisa de alivio, una sonrisa que Ryuu nunca olvidaría en su vida. – Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Ryuu. – Ryuu no pudo evitarlo. Siempre había sido el más sentimental de sus hermanos. Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, su nariz comenzó a escurrir, y estaba seguro de que se veía patético. Pero no le importaba. Ya nada le importaba.   
Kiyoko-san acortó a distancia que los separaba, y Ryuu escondió, avergonzado, su rostro.  
– Kiyoko-san…yo… – Su voz estaba ahogada por el llanto, su nariz no dejaba de moquear y las lágrimas caían más que antes. – Yo trabajaré duro para ser el hombre que te mereces…yo…  
– Ryuu, tú ya eres el hombre que me merezco. – Y, dejando aún lado la bolsa que aún sostenía en sus manos, Kiyoko envolvió a Ryuu entre sus brazos, llenándolo del amor que por tantos años pensó nunca iba a ser correspondido.


	43. Locura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre ando pidiendo disculpas, así que ya están acostumbrados xD. No pude publicar puesto que estuve fuera del país y la verdad no tenía tiempo ni inspiración. Este capítulo y el siguiente me costaron UN PUTO HUEVO escribirlos. La verdad ya tiene tiempo que no escribo lemmon, así que estoy BASTANTE oxidadx, por eso me disculpo por lo horrible que me salió xD No me gusta ser muy explicitx, pero pues está vez si me pasé porque casi no puse nada xD Estuve atoradx en este cap como por dos semanas y con el siguiente apenas y pude completarlo ayer, ¡estaba en blanco! Dando más noticias, el próximo capítulo es el último del Tsukiyama, y ya solamente dos o tres caps más y el fic llega a su fin. Mañana publicaré el prox cap y el siguiente de ese lo estaré publicando el domingo. Gracias por leer y por haber esperado, espero no defraudarlos.

Tadashi nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida. Se sentía libre, ligero; esos dolores de cabeza causados por tantas preguntas, tantas preocupaciones, tantos miedos, se habían ido. Podía estar al lado de Kei y tomarle de la mano, podía abrazarlo y recostarse en él sin que la culpa o la inseguridad lo atacaran; podía hacer tantas cosas que siempre había querido sabiendo que Kei no lo rechazaría, es más, ¡las correspondía! Era como un sueño hecho realidad.   
Tadashi y Kei se encontraban viendo la T.V en su habitación. La sala estaba ocupada por Ryuu y Yuu, los cuales veían un programa que Kei detestaba; así que este último tuvo que resignarse a usar la vieja y casi inservible televisión que había en su cuarto. Ambos chicos estaban sentados en el piso frente al televisor. Tadashi estaba ligeramente recargado en su novio, disfrutando de esa cercanía, de su intimidad. Kei también parecía estar a gusto, aunque no lo demostraba mucho. Tadashi ya se había acostumbrado a la simplicidad de Kei; se había resignado a no esperar un abrazo, una caricia o alguna muestra romántica por parte de su hermanastro. De pequeño, incluso un par de años atrás, Tadashi soñaba con que su pareja lo llenara de flores, de chocolates, de regalos o de todo lo que se daban en las películas románticas que con tanto ahínco veía. Sin embargo, no se sentía infeliz o triste con su relación. Realmente le había sorprendido la actitud de Kei de dar el primero paso. Jamás hubiera creído que Sugawara Kei, el chico al que prácticamente no le importaba nada, al que le gustaba burlarse de los demás y era sarcástico a morir, hubiera sido capaz de atreverse a besarlo y a obligarlo a decir sus sentimientos. Era mucho más de lo que Tadashi podía pedir. Lo demás le correspondía hacerlo a él.  
Tadashi nunca había sido bueno para tomar la iniciativa, pero cuando tomaba una decisión no había poder humano que lo detuviera. Así que, aprovechando la distracción de Kei, Tadashi lo empujó al suelo usando toda su fuerza, causando una gran sorpresa en el chico.   
–¿Tadashi qué…? –La pregunta se quedó incompleta. El mencionado estaba encima de Kei, recostado en su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza. El palpitante corazón de Kei causaba una relajante sensación dentro de Tadashi; era reconfortante saber que el responsable del aceleramiento del ritmo cardíaco de su hermano era ocasionado por nadie más que él, que el leve rubor en sus mejillas y ese desviamiento de ojos para evitar sentirse avergonzado eran obra de nada más y nada menos que de él, de Sawamura Tadashi, su amigo, su novio, su hermanastro.   
–¿Te molesta? –La voz de Tadashi resonó dentro de Kei, haciéndolo sentir miles de sensaciones en su cuerpo.   
–No, pero pesas. –Kei habló bajo, con el rostro de lado y evitando a toda costa encontrarse con la mirada de Tadashi. Este sabía de sobra que su hermanastro se moría de la vergüenza. Kei siempre había sido muy reservado, por eso no se habían vuelto a besar desde aquel día en el que los esfuerzos de Tadashi por ocultar sus sentimientos se vieron destruidos. Incluso, seguía sin creer que eso realmente había sucedido. Tadashi anhelaba con repetir el momento, con dar ese gran paso con Kei, con sentirlo más cerca, en su piel, en su interior, en su alma.   
–Kei. –El mencionado no se movió en absoluto. Tadashi estaba seguro de que su hermanastro podía percibir los frenéticos latidos de su corazón y que sabía sobre la propuesta que iba a hacerle. –¿Puedo besarte?   
–No preguntes eso, idiota. –Tadashi se rio por lo bajo, tratando de ocultar así su nerviosismo. Se estiró un poco para que su rostro quedara a la altura del de Kei; el cual ya había enderezado su cabeza y lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y la mirada impregnada de vergüenza. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Se miraron por un tiempo indefinido. Las manos de Tadashi temblaban, sus labios, sus dedos, su alma, su ser. El acercamiento fue lento, casi imperceptible; como si ninguno de los dos quisiera atreverse a acortar esa pequeña distancia que los separaba, pero al mismo desearan eliminar cualquier espacio entre los dos. El roce de labios fue suave, mínimo. Tadashi sintió como si una corriente eléctrica bajara por su espalda, azotando su deseo y volviéndolo loco. Quería probar más, más boca, más cuerpo, más piel. Quería probar a Sugawara Kei por completo.  
Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Tadashi trató de profundizar el beso. Ambos chicos se movían torpemente, descubriendo paso a paso cómo sentirse mejor, cómo tocar al otro, cómo desbordar ese deseo y ese amor que se habían tenido por tantos años. Kei había enredado sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tadashi, pegándolo más a su cuerpo, sintiendo la erección que se iba formando. Tadashi comenzaba a sentirse mareado, la boca de Kei lo estaba volviendo loco; su lengua húmeda y caliente jugaba con la suya y se sentía muy bien, al igual que esas pequeñas embestidas que su hermanastro hacía contra su miembro palpitante y excitado. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera. Sólo se besaban y se movían un poco y Tadashi ya se sentía cerca del orgasmo. Kei lo volvía estúpido, lujurioso, desvergonzado, demente. Y, aun así, Tadashi se sentía insatisfecho. Deseaba más, más, lo ansiaba. Sus manos caminaron hasta donde se encontraba el miembro de Kei, y, al tocar y sentirlo duro bajo sus dedos, un sonido salió de Kei, cortando el beso y dejando atónito a Tadashi. Tocó un poco más y Kei volvió a gemir, destrozando por completo la cordura de Tadashi y nublando su mente de excitación, creando una necesidad de oír más, de provocar más gemidos en Sugawara Kei.


	44. Kei

Tadashi ardía. Kei hacía algo con la mano que lo dejaba sin habla, siendo capaz de sólo jadear y aferrarse a los brazos de su novio. De alguna u otra manera habían logrado llegar a la cama. Tadashi ahora se encontraba debajo de Kei y se deleitaba con la expresión de su hermanastro: su ceño estaba fruncido, sus ojos cerrados y los labios apretados. Los miembros de ambos eran frotados por las manos de Kei, rozándose entre si, causando espasmos por todo el cuerpo de Tadashi.  
De todos los sentimientos que invadían a Tadashi, la felicidad era el más fuerte. Había pasado noches sin dormir, con preguntas que él no sabía por qué aparecían. Había sentido odio hacia si mismo al masturbarse y correrse pensando en Kei. Había creído que el resto de su vida estaría junto a su hermano, pero nunca lo suficiente. Tadashi había pasado por mucho. Por eso, tenerlo así de cerca, saber que Kei se sentía de la misma manera, que lo amaba y deseaba como Tadashi había hecho por tanto tiempo, lo volvía inmensamente feliz. Y quería hacer feliz a Kei, hacerlo sentir bien, que los dos se llenaran de placer y alegría; quería ser uno con él.  
–Kei –pronunció entre jadeos. El mencionado abrió los ojos lentamente, sin detener el movimiento de sus manos. Tadashi puso un poco de presión en los brazos de su hermanastro y los empujó, dando a entender que quería que se detuviera. Kei lo obedeció, cuestionándolo con la mirada–. Yo…mmm…¿Quieres hacerlo? Me refiero…tú…  
–Te dije que no preguntaras eso. –Kei había desviado la mirada, claramente avergonzado de la situación. El acelerado corazón de Tadashi dio un brinco inusual, y, súbitamente, el pánico lo atacó. Era su primera vez, la de Kei también y Tadashi no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo. Había visto videos, pero ninguno daba detalles, sólo lo hacían.  
El rostro de Tadashi mostraba su nerviosismo de tal manera que Kei suspiró y se quitó sus gafas, dejándolas en algún lugar de la cama. Tadashi observó a su hermanastro bajarse del catre y caminar hasta la cómoda situada al fondo de la habitación. Revolvió uno de los cajones y, después de unos segundos, regresó junto a Tadashi con algo en las manos. Kei depositó los objetos en el pecho de su hermanastro y, haciendo todo lo posible para no mirarlo, dijo:  
–Investigué un poco…leí varios artículos sobre cómo hacerlo sin lastimarnos… –Tadashi abrió los ojos perplejo, incrédulo de lo que había escuchado.  
–¿Cuándo…compraste esto? –Kei se encogió de hombros y tomó la pequeña botella y el sobre rectangular del pecho de Tadashi.  
–No hace mucho. –Tadashi no pudo evitar reírse un poco, externando así lo nervioso y feliz que estaba. Enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y lo abrazó con fuerza.  
–Gracias, Kei.

La extraña sensación de encontrarse en algún punto entre la tierra y el cielo invadía a Tadashi, mientras su cuerpo y el de Kei bailaban una danza sincronizada de deseo y pasión. Kei se aferraba a Tadashi con el temor de que en cualquier momento este desapareciera, despertando del mejor sueño de su vida. Y, Tadashi, se drogaba con el aroma de su hermanastro, grabando con fuego en su memoria la sensación de su piel, de sus dedos, del movimiento de sus caderas, de sus gemidos, de sus labios, de su miembro dentro de él, de Kei en alma y cuerpo.  
Tadashi volaba y caía y volvía a volar. Estaba seguro de que sus acciones eran completamente diferentes a las de los videos que había visto con anterioridad, puesto que Kei y él se movían torpemente, se detenían y volvían a continuar, buscaban diferentes posiciones, maneras de sentirse mejor. Pero a Tadashi no le importaba que fuera imperfecto; para él, las sensaciones que Kei le causaba eran las justas y necesarias para volverlo loco y hacerlo anhelar por más. Nada era suficiente y todo era demasiado. Su cuerpo demandaba atención, demandaba por Kei, demandaba encontrar una manera de que todo ese éxtasis saliera de sus ser y embriagara a su novio, a su amigo, a la persona que lo había vuelto lujurioso y pasional.  
El tiempo pasaba sin pasar. Bien pudieron haber estado haciendo el amor por minutos u horas, por días o meses, por años o siglos. No hubo inicio o fin. Sólo Kei y sus labios, sólo Kei y su mirada que lo llevaba al orgasmo, sólo Kei y nada más.


	45. Ya no más

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa, no pude publicar el domingo debido a que una, no tenía el cap terminado, y dos, estuve algo ocupadx el fin de semana. La verdad no tenía muy claro como iba a hacer este cap. estuve pensando en cómo hacerlo desde hace como tres o cuatro capítulos atrás, pero nunca podía tener nada claro. Incluso sentía la presión porque ya estaba a punto de terminar el cap anterior y este aún no lo tenía, se podría decir que lo fui armando por partes. No me encantó como terminó, pero tampoco me desagradó. Sólo espero les guste y, si me da tiempo, publicaré el próximo capítulo hoy, pero no prometo nada. Una gran noticia es que (o a lo mejor no xD), el próximo capítulo, será el último, así que sí pude terminar el fic antes de que se cumpliera un año de su publicación.   
> Como siempre, gracias por comentar y leer esta historia! Espero no decepcionarlos! si hay algún error, no duden en avisarme :)

Tobio no sabía qué sentir. Su relación con Shouyou seguía siendo la misma: peleaban, forcejeaban, practicaban juntos, caminaban juntos, salían juntos, hacían las cosas juntos, justo como siempre lo habían hecho. Sin embargo, había algo diferente, algo que a Tobio no dejaba de inquietarle, algo que lo ponía inseguro, molesto, débil.  
Después de su primera cita, la actitud de Shouyou se había vuelto más liberal; se acercaba mucho a Tobio, lo tomaba de la mano, del brazo, dormía abrazándolo, prácticamente lo había obligado a bañarse con él, y un sinfín de más cosas que al pobre de Tobio le causaban dolores en el pecho, en la cabeza y en el corazón. En más de una ocasión, sus barreras estuvieron a punto de romperse, de caer y aceptar por fin los sentimientos que su hermanastro decía profesarle. Pero la terquedad y obstinación de Tobio eran mucho más fuertes que el deseo de poder estar con la única persona que amaba y amaría en su vida.  
Tobio podría sentirse mucho más tranquilo si Shouyou no estuviera todo el tiempo preguntándole si ya había aceptado sus sentimientos o qué más tenía que hacer para que reconociera su amor. Tobio se sentía agobiado de la situación en la que su hermanastro lo había orillado a estar. Y, muy a su pesar, la culpa no era de Shouyou, sino suya, por dejar que el miedo y la inseguridad lo atormentaran. No obstante, y al igual que hace un par de semanas atrás, el límite de Tobio estaba llegando a puntos críticos. Siempre que Tobio ya no podía aguantar más, explotaba y se dejaba llevar por su subconsciente. Y eso era lo que más temía. No quería volver a actuar por puro impulso y desencadenar otro problema más. Aunque, claro, Tobio era así, impulsivo, no podía evitarlo.

Era hora del receso y ambos chicos desayunaban en su lugar de siempre, a la entrada del gimnasio, debajo del caedizo. Shouyou no dejaba de hablar sobre una película que había visto con Tadashi la noche anterior. Ya tenía más de cinco minutos que Tobio había dejado de escuchar a su hermanastro; en parte porque no entendía nada de lo que le decía, y porque la cercanía del otro chico lo estaba volviendo loco. Shouyou se encontraba casi encima de él. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba recargado en el de Tobio, el cual podía sentir su propio pulso azotar contra sus oídos; dejándolo incapaz de oír nada, de sólo poder observar como los delgados labios de Shouyou se movían sin parar, de como su cabello se revolvía con ligereza a causa del viento, de como su piel resplandecía bajo el sol y Shouyou brillaba en cuerpo y alma; deslumbrando a Tobio, llevándolo a una obscuridad llena de dudas, de inseguridad, de inquietud.   
–Oye, tonto. –La voz de Tobio salió ronca, áspera. El mencionado levantó la vista, posando sus enormes ojos, esos ojos que hacían temblar a Tobio y lo volvían estúpido, en su hermanastro. –Quítate de encima que pesas.   
–No quiero. –Shouyou se recargó aún más en Tobio, frotando todo su cuerpo contra él, desbordando la paciencia que con tanto esfuerzo Tobio había logrado controlar, haciendo que su subconsciente tomara el control de la situación.  
Tobio se levantó bruscamente, tirando a su hermano de bruces con el movimiento. Shouyou se quejó y miró molesto a su hermanastro.   
–Aléjate de mí, Shouyou. –La mirada de Tobio era intensa, llena de un sinfín de emociones difíciles de descifrar. El mencionado se incorporó y se puso enfrente de su hermanastro, con el ceño fruncido y sin comprender qué estaba pasando.  
–¿Por qué eres así, Tobio? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Todo va bien…  
–No, nada va bien. Tú no sabes nada.  
–¡Claro que sé!  
–¡No! ¡Tú no sabes lo que siento, lo que sentí, lo que pensé, todo el miedo que me llenó, el dolor que me invadió. –Tobio tomó a Shouyou por los brazos, apretando su agarre, zarandeándolo con fuerza, explotando al fin. –¿Acaso sabes el asco que sentía por mi mismo? ¿Sabes qué se siente estar enamorado de tu hermano, sentirte como un monstruo, como el ser más despreciable del planeta? ¡Tú no tienes ni la más mínima idea de todo lo que he pasado por amarte! – Tobio jadeaba. Shouyou lo observaba sorprendido, asimilando todo lo que le habían dicho. Por su parte, Tobio se sentía extraño, como si lo hubieran desinflado, como si cien kilos de malestar se hubieran desvanecido de su espalda.   
–Yo no sabía que estaba enamorado de ti hasta que tú te confesaste. –Shouyou habló bajo, casi en un susurro. Su garganta estaba seca y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de poder continuar. –Estaba consciente de que lo que sentía por ti no era lo mismo que sentía por nuestros demás hermanos. También me sentía mal, ¿sabes? Tenía miedo, tenía dudas; no tenía un nombre para lo que me estaba sucediendo. Pero no me importó. Nada era peor que perderte. Sólo con imaginar no estar a tu lado era dolor suficiente para sobreponerme a todo lo que me estaba pasando. Por eso, cuando te alejaste, decidí que no volvería a dejar que me hicieras lo mismo. Por eso me acerqué y no me rendí hasta que volviste a hablarme. Por eso, porque ya sé como se siente no estar a tu lado, no me importa nada más. No me importa lo que piensen los demás, no me importan mis miedos, no me importa que tú no quieras aceptar mis sentimientos. No me rendiré y lucharé de nuevo. Porque ahora ya sé qué es lo que tengo, y es que te amo, Tobio. –La voz de Shouyou no cambió, había sido baja durante todo su discurso. Sin embargo, su mirada era firme, segura, había fuego y determinación en ella.  
Tobio soltó lentamente a su hermano. Algo dentro de él se había roto. Un extraño sonido invadía el cuerpo de Tobio. Las palabras de Shouyou no dejaban de repetirse una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza. Ya había llegado a su límite, ya no podía más. Sus murallas habían sido destruidas, pulverizadas. Tobio ya no negaría nada, ya no dudaría de los sentimientos de su hermano.  
Por puro impulso, Tobio envolvió a Shouyou entre sus brazos, pegándolo a su cuerpo, drogándose de él, de Sawamura Shouyou, el chico que desde pequeño lo tenía loco, el chico que era como su hermano, su amigo, el chico que luchaba y no se rendía. Tobio nunca tendría suficiente de él. Por fin, después de nueve años, podría ser feliz completamente.


	46. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leido y han comentado en esta historia. Gracias a aquellos que han seguido este fic desde el comienzo, y de eso casi un año. Gracias a todos los que me dieron ánimos cuando no quería seguir, cuando no estaba segurx de qué hacer o si lo estaba haciendo bien. No saben lo mucho que ustedes significan para mi, porque ustedes son mi razón de escribir, y siempre lo diré: escribo por y para ustedes.   
> Ahora, había planeado hacer dos capítulos Kagehina, (el anterior y otro más) pero al final decidí hacer sólo uno. La verdad no sé por qué tomé esa decisión, pero al final así terminó. El epílogo lo tenía listo cuando iba a la mitad de la historia, así que lo escribí super rápido, me sentí muy bien haciéndolo. Tenía planeado hacer como tres extras, pero de nuevo sólo me decidí por uno, así que esperenlo pronto. Espero este fanfic les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo. Si se animan, me gustaría saber cuál es su pareja favorita y por qué, o sus momentos favoritos o lo que menos les gustó del fic. Si ven que hay algo que tenga que mejorar, no duden en decirmelo!   
> De nuevo muchas gracias a TODOS, no hay palabras suficientes para expresar mi gratitud. Espero poder leernos pronto.  
> Kennistar, cambio y fuera.

La mochila deportiva que se encontraba en la cama de Tobio estaba repleta de ropa. El pobre chico tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder cerrarla sin que el cierre terminara roto. Tobio observó su cuarto y suspiró. Se sentó junto a su mochila y contempló el lado de la habitación que le pertenecía a Shouyou. Y, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.  
Ese día era viernes, y el lunes empezaría a vivir en Kyoto con su hermano Kei e iría a la universidad. Tobio se sentía nervioso y emocionado. No había tenido planes de ir a la universidad hasta que Shouyou lo motivó a que lo hiciera. No fue sino hasta su último año de preparatoria que decidió su carrera y la universidad en la que quería estudiar. Para su suerte, Kei también iba a la misma escuela, así que no tendría que vivir solo o pagar mucha renta. Sin embargo, había algo que no dejaba de inquietarlo: no quería alejarse de Shouyou.  
Al igual que Tadashi, Shouyou estudiaría en la universidad de Tohoku, en Sendai. Shouyou había decidido qué estudiar y en dónde mucho antes que Tobio. Y, por ende, su decisión se estaba viendo afectada por ese factor. Nunca, en los once años que había vivido junto a Shouyou, se había separado tanto tiempo de él. Ya ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo se sentía dormir en una habitación en la que no durmieran juntos. Así que Tobio tenía planeado quedarse en Sendai junto con Tadashi, Ryuu y su novio, hasta que Shouyou se enteró de sus planes y los destruyó. El chico le repitió más de mil veces que persiguiera sus sueños sin detenerse por nada, y le aseguró fervientemente que su relación seguiría siendo la misma de siempre, que podían hacer lo que Kei y Tadashi hacían de ir a Kyoto o a Sendai cada fin de semana o en días festivos; y que muchas parejas habían sobrevivido a la relación de larga distancia. Tobio seguía sin sentirse seguro con la decisión que había tomado, pero los ánimos y esfuerzos de Shouyou lo impulsaban y daban fuerzas.  
El sonido de la puerta de su habitación al abrirse lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
–¿Ya estás listo? –Shouyou se sentó junto a él y le sonrió. Su voz había sido suave, causando un ligero cosquilleo en la espalda de Tobio.  
–Algo así, ¿ya llegó Kei?  
–Nah, avisó que llega hasta mañana. Así que tendremos una noche más juntos. –Shouyou se recargó en Tobio y entrelazó su mano con la de él. Tobio sabía que Shouyou también se sentía inquieto, un poco inseguro del nuevo rumbo que estaba tomando la vida de ambos. Aunque, a diferencia de Tobio, Shouyou no tenía miedo de enfrentarse al futuro con la frente en alto, lleno de valor.  
–Oye, pesas, tonto. –Shouyou se rio y Tobio vibró con él. Echaría tanto de menos esos momentos de intimidad, de la sonrisa de Shouyou, de sus enormes ojos, de su optimismo. Ahora comprendía la decisión de su hermano Yuu de haberse ido a vivir a Tokyo con Asahi-san, no había soportado la distancia que los separaba, y Tobio no estaba seguro de poder aguatar cuatro años lejos de su novio. –Oye. –Shouyou giró un poco su cabeza hacia Tobio, y este aprovechó para darle un suave beso en los labios.  
Esa noche durmieron abrazados, memorizando cada detalle del otro, el tamaño de su cuerpo, su calor, su olor, el latido de su corazón, la suavidad de su cabello, el sabor de sus labios, de su piel, de su ser.  
Al día siguiente, Tadashi los despertó muy temprano, avisando que Kei ya había llegado y que él y Tobio ya se tenían que ir. Aún medio dormidos, los chicos revisaron que todas las cosas necesarias para sobrevivir estuvieran empacadas, y salieron de la habitación bostezando al mismo tiempo. Tobio se despidió de su padre, de Sawamura-san, de Tadashi y dejó una nota para Ryuu, el cual se encontraba trabajando. Kei, Shouyou y Tobio salieron de la casa y caminaron hasta la estación. El trayecto en el metro fue en silencio. Kei lucía molesto y aburrido y hacía todo lo posible por no “interponerse” en ese intercambio de emociones que había entre sus dos hermanos.  
Los chicos llegaron a tiempo a la estación de Sendai y esperaron media hora para poder subirse al Shinkansen. Kei se subió primero, dejando a Shouyou y a Tobio solos para que pudieran despedirse.  
–¿Llevas todo?  
–Sí.  
–¿Seguro? ¿y tus papeles?  
–Hasta abajo en la mochila.  
–Vale. –La estación bullía en ruido, pero para Tobio todo se encontraba en silencio. Lo único que existía en ese momento eran esos ojos enormes que lo volvían loco y esa sonrisa que le robaba el aliento. –Bueno, te espera un largo viaje. Mucha suerte y ánimo.  
–Igual para ti. –Tobio miró por última vez a su hermanastro y caminó hasta el Shinkansen. Estaba a punto de subir al tren, cuando se detuvo y se volteó. Y, mirando directa y únicamente a Shouyou, dijo: –Oye, tonto. Te amo.


	47. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si, ya es el final. Después de este extra, esta historia quedará en el olvido para siempre xD Este cap lo tuvo listo desde el 20 de julio! Quería publicarlo en el primer aniversario del fic, pero me dio mucha paja pasarlo a al compu y pues luego entre a la universidad y por eso lo estoy publicando ahorita xD. Sólo espero que les guste y muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que leyeron el fic desde sus comienzos, a sus mediados y a los que apenas lo van a leer. Gracias, en serio muchas gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de abrir este fic, haberlo leído, haberle dado Kudos y dejado un comentario. Siempre suelo ser muy pesimista, y me veo tentadx a dejar mis historias a medias, pero cuando ustedes me pedía que lo continuara me daban fuerza y ánimo. en serio no tienen ni idea de la felicidad que me llena cuando dicen que les gustó mi fic porque, para mi, es una historia simplona y equis. Nunca encontraré las palabras suficientes para agradecerles. Fue un placer haber estado con ustedes y espero podamos leernos de nuevo :)  
> Kennistar, cambio y fuera.

Daichi no se enamoró de su esposa por su bella sonrisa, sus enormes y hermosos ojos, o por su piel llena de pecas. Se enamoró de ella por su carisma, su optimismo, su amabilidad y su compasión. Daichi la vio por primera vez en la ceremonia de entrada de la preparatoria. Al verla sonreír y reírse con las otras chicas, Daichi supo que ella era la mujer de su vida, con la que se casaría y tendría hijos.   
Al día siguiente, Daichi no dudó en hablarle y volverse su amigo. Para su suerte, la chica iba en su mismo salón y también en el mismo club que él, así que era más fácil hablar con ella. Daichi se sentía como en un sueño, y cada día era mejor que el anterior. La chica parecía tener interés por él, y fue por eso que Daichi se armó de valor y le pidió que fuera su novia. Eso ocurrió en las vacaciones de verano, y no fue hasta que regresaron a clases que ella aceptó encantada.  
Todo iba bien. Ambos pasaron a segundo y tercer año de preparatoria sin ningún contratiempo. Se seguían gustando igual que el primer día, incluso más. Sin embargo, a finales del último semestre, ocurrió un “accidente”: Daichi y su novia se habían embarazado. La noticia fue como un golpe en el estómago para los chicos. Se querían y deseaban tener hijos, pero aún eran muy jóvenes. No estaban seguros de qué hacer y terminaron recurriendo a sus padres. Ninguna de las dos familias estuvo feliz con la noticia. Hubo discusiones y propuestas no muy alentadoras. Y a pesar de que ser padres a los 19 años era un grave error, Daichi y su novia no pensaban rendirse.   
Un par de semanas después de su graduación, los chicos se casaron. Daichi comenzaría a trabajar en la pequeña empresa familiar y vivirían en la casa de los padres de su esposa hasta que pudieran costearse una propia. No fue fácil adaptarse a ese nuevo estilo de vida. Ambos chicos tenían que poner mucho de su parte, y aunque a veces tenían diferencias, el amor que se tenían era más fuerte que cualquier adversidad.  
A diferencia de Daichi, Suga no tuvo la misma suerte.   
Sugawara iba en tercer año de preparatoria cuando conoció a la madre de sus hijos. La chica no era como ninguna otra persona que hubiera conocido antes, así que Suga se cegó completamente. Ella también tenía un interés particular en Suga, y se acercó a él lo antes posible. Sólo bastaron un par de semanas para que los chicos comenzaran a salir.  
El noviazgo fue un tanto extraño para Suga. El supuso que eso se debía a que era su primera novia y que el comportamiento ligeramente controlador que tenía la chica era algo normal. Suga siempre había sido una persona tranquila y complaciente, y la chica se aprovechaba de la nobleza de Sugawara. Fue por eso que, a pesar de no estar muy seguro de hacerlo, Suga aceptó tener sexo con ella. Dos meses después llegaron los problemas.  
A duras penas los chicos lograron graduarse. Y a partir de ahí, la situación empeoró. Suga se vio obligado a encontrar un trabajo y, en más de una ocasión, a convencer a su novia de no abortar al bebé. Suga y su chica comenzaron a vivir en una pequeña casa, propiedad de los padres de ella. Pasaron meses para que Suga pudiera conseguir un trabajo más o menos estable y debido a eso tuvo que pedir prestado a sus padres y a sus suegros para poder pagar los gastos de nacimiento de su primer hijo. Al ver al pequeño por primera vez, Suga supo que todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena. Una gran calidez lo llenó por completo y lo motivó a trabajar más duro. Pero su novia seguía igual de caprichosa y no tardó para que quedara embarazada de nuevo.  
Habiendo pasado los primeros tres meses de segundo embarazo, la chica decidió estudiar la universidad para así poder conseguir un buen trabajo y vivir mejor. Ella estudiaba y él trabajaba. Estuvieron bien por un tiempo, hasta que ella se graduó y comenzó a trabajar. Su paga era mucho más grande que la de Suga, así que este fue prácticamente obligado a dejar su empleo y comenzar a hacerse cargo de los niños a tiempo completo, los cuales habían aumentado a tres.   
Ni Daichi ni Suga imaginaron que sus vidas cambiarían completamente en un par de años después. El menor de sus hijos tenía seis años cuando las tragedias pasaron.  
Er una día como cualquier otro. Gracias a su gran capacidad e intelecto, Daichi había logrado escalar de puesto y sólo era cuestión de meses para que su padre lo nombrara Director de la empresa familiar, la cual había crecido considerablemente. Así que él y su familia vivían bastante bien en una casa grande pero modesta. La esposa de Daichi viajaría a otra prefectura para tener unas vacaciones relajantes que él mismo le había sugerido y pagado, ya que la notaba muy cansada. Esa noche se despidió de sus tres hijos, le dejó indicaciones a su marido, se despidió también de él y se fue para nunca regresar. El autobús en el que iba tuvo un accidente. La mayoría de los pasajeros sufrieron lesiones graves, sólo ella fue la única que murió. Daichi no asimiló la noticia hasta un par de días después. Cuando llegaba del trabajo y no lo recibía la sonrisa de su esposa; cuando dormía y no sentía su pequeño y cálido cuerpo a su lado; cuando necesitaba de sus palabras de ánimo, de sus abrazos, de sus besos, de esos enormes ojos que brillaban llenos de nobleza; cuando sus hijos lloraban y pedían por su madre. Fue entonces que Daichi cayó en la cuenta de que ella ya no estaba, que nunca más la volvería a ver, a escuchar, a sentir. Sin embargo, Daichi no podía derrumbarse. Sus hijos dependían de él, de la fuerza que no tenía y aparentaba poseer. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar en las noches, en silencio, en donde nadie pudiera verlo derrotado y perdido.   
Por otro lado, mientras Daichi sufría por la pérdida de la mujer que siempre amaría, Suga sufría por la actitud de su pareja. La chica no dejaba de recordarle que era un bueno para nada, que para lo único que servía era para cuidar niños y que ella se tenía que partir la espalda trabajando, cuando él se la pasaba todo el día en la casa. Ella no dejaba de gritar y humillarlo, lo provocaba para que le siguiera el juego, pero Suga evitaba cualquier conflicto para no alterar a los niños.   
Un día, Suga salió de casa con sus hijos para ir a visitar a su hermana, y cuando regresó, su pareja aún no había llegado. Fue gracias al menor de sus hijos que se dio cuenta que todas las pertenencias de la mujer habían desaparecido, y que un pedazo de papel doblado se encontraba en la cama. Era una nota de ella en donde le decía que estaba harta de la vida que tenía, que se iba a vivir con un hombre que si valía la pena y que le dejaba a los niños para que el los cuidara y mantuviera. Suga sintió que se desmayaba. Rápidamente llamó a los padres de su mujer para preguntar sobre su paradero. Ellos le aseguraron que no sabían nada de ella y se indignaron por lo que había hecho su hija. Le prometieron a Suga que le informarían de todo lo que se enteraran y que contaba con su apoyo. Suga y sus hijos lograron sobrevivir gracias al dinero que los abuelos de los niños y la hermana de Suga les daban. Pasaron varios meses para que el pobre hombre pudiera conseguir un trabajo con una paga miserable. Suga se sentía ahogado, inútil. Sus hijos no dejaban de preguntar por su madre, y era casi imposible hacer que dejaran de berrear cuando él les decía que ella no iba a volver. El corazón de Suga se estrujaba al ver a sus hijos así de tristes. Los pobres niños habían sido abandonados por su madre, y su padre sólo podía verlos durante las noches. Suga decidió que sus hijos merecían un mejor futuro y que trabajaría el doble para que ellos ya no sufrieran. Su madre los había abandonado, pero su padre aún seguía con ellos. Así que entró a estudiar en las noches para poder conseguir un mejor trabajo. Suga no dormía, casi no comía, sin embargo, sus hijos eran el motor de su vida, su motor para mejorar día con día.  
Daichi decidió mudarse de casa cuando la situación se hubo tranquilizado. El creía que los niños no estarían tan tristes si su entorno cambiaba un poco. Al principio ellos no querían vivir en otro lugar y tener que cambiar de escuela. Daichi se esforzó demasiado para convencerlos, puesto que no quería obligarlos a nada. Finalmente, los niños cedieron y fue así como Daichi se volvió vecino de Suga. No vivían exactamente junto al otro, sino que sus casas quedaban separadas, pero se encontraban en la misma vecindad.   
La primera vez que los dos hombres se vieron fue en la reunión del PTA*. Lo único que pudo apreciar Daichi de Suga fue su desgastado estado físico, ya que este último sólo pudo estar presente un par de minutos debido a su ajustado horario de trabajo. Como era de esperarse, a finalizar la reunión, las mujeres que habían asistido comenzaron a cuchichear sobre “el pobre Sugawara-san”. Como Daichi era nuevo en el vecindario, aprovechó para preguntar por el susodicho. Se sorprendió al saber que también era padre soltero y que su mujer lo había dejado por “lo poco hombre que era”. Las vecinas se encargaron de informarlo de todas las adversidades por las que había pasado Sugawara-san, y Daichi no pudo evitar compadecerse de él. Un par de días después, a la hora de la cena (ya que, según lo que le habían dicho sus vecinas, ese era el horario en el que se le podía encontrar en casa), Daichi fue a visitarlo. Se presentó como el nuevo vecino y le obsequió unos pastelitos, uno para él y tres para sus hijos. Al verlo de cerca, Daichi reparó en sus profundas ojeras, sus ojos cansados, su cara demacrada y su cuerpo flacucho. En su estado actual, Sugawara-san estaba lejos de ser guapo, y mucho menos de parecer una persona agradable. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio a su nuevo vecino y recibió el presente, la sonrisa que iluminó su desgastado rostro dejó perplejo a Daichi. Sus ojos parecieron iluminarse y mostraron una bondad que solamente había visto en la mirada de su difunta esposa. Sugawara lo invitó a pasar, pero éste se negó. Algo dentro de él se había movido, una sensación imposible de descifrar. Daichi regresó a su casa con el corazón agitado y la mente hecha un caos.  
Daichi estuvo en shock durante días. No podía creer que su esposa apenas iba a cumplir un año de muerta, y él ya comenzaba a sentirse extraño por otra persona. El amor que sentía por su mujer seguía siendo el mismo. Ella era y sería la única mujer que amaba y amaría. ¿Era por eso que ahora se había fijado en un hombre? ¿Era posible amar a una persona y sentir al mismo tiempo atracción por otra? Daichi apenas había visto a Sugawara-san en dos ocasiones, ¿cómo era posible sentir algo tan rápido? Lo que menos quería era equivocarse y hacer sufrir a alguien que, por obvias razones, ya lo estaba pasando mal. Tampoco quería “enamorarse” de Sugawara-san por tener características que había poseído su esposa. Necesitaba tiempo y conocer mejor al otro hombre.  
Daichi trató de hacerse amigo de Sugawara-san. Trató ya que era prácticamente imposible encontrarse con él. De lunes a viernes trabajaba hasta las seis de la tarde, e iba a la escuela a las ocho de la noche. El sábado trabajaba a tiempo completo, y los domingos llegaba a las cuatro y dedicaba el resto de su día a sus hijos. Daichi se maravillaba de todo lo que su vecino hacía, y aun así poder sonreír y cuidar a sus hijos con ojos llenos de amor; y nunca demostrar su cansancio y fatiga frente a ellos, y siempre tener la frente en alto aunque se estuviera muriendo. Daichi sólo había logrado hablar con él en tres ocasiones, ya que en todas las demás sólo podían saludarse desde lejos. Durante sus cortas platicas, Daichi descubría cada vez más cosas que lo hacían sentir extraño. Sin duda alguna, Sugawara-san era un hombre noble, amable, compasivo y fraternal; poseía todo lo que a Daichi le gustaba en una persona. Y sin darse cuenta de cómo, o saber exactamente el momento en el que sucedió, Daichi se enamoró.   
Suga, por su parte, tenía un ligero interés por ese hombre de sonrisa cálida. Al principio le pareció un tanto extraño encontrárselo casi todos los días antes de ir al trabajo, puesto que vivían un poco lejos el uno del otro. La primera vez que tuvo una plática decente con él, Suga sintió algo que hacía años no sentía: se sintió como un hombre. Suga no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué su pulso se aceleraba, su corazón brincaba como un loco o un fuerte impulso por ser alguien más interesante lo ponía tan ansioso. Suga no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaba, pero estaba seguro de que no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, sus hijos lo necesitaban, dependían de él, así que él se entregaría a ellos en cuerpo y alma. Era por eso que durante sus clases, hacía todo lo posible por evitar pensar en aquel hombre y su sonrisa; o cuando estaba en el trabajo y la risa de su vecino aparecía en su memoria, en su piel, y lo desconcentraba por completo.  
Daichi meditó sobre sus sentimientos durante un par de días. Se sentía ligeramente culpable por sentirse de esa manera estando su esposa muerta. Sin embargo, él sabía que ella hubiera querido verlo feliz en lugar de estar ahogándose en tristeza. Otro factor importante eran sus hijos. Los niños y los Sugawara eran muy buenos amigos, y lo que menos quería era arruinar esa amistad. No sabía cómo sus hijos reaccionarían ante la noticia de que su padre amaba a otro hombre; y eso era parte del problema principal. ¿Qué es lo que quería Daichi?, ¿quería que Sugawara-san fuera su novio, su pareja, su amante? Si, por alguna causa del destino, Sugawara correspondiera sus sentimientos y aceptaba tener algún tipo de relación con él, ¿qué harían? ¿Vivirían juntos, separados o sólo se verían durante las noches en algún hotel de la zona? Daichi tenía más dudas que respuestas. No estaba muy seguro de qué hacer o a qué futuro los llevaría la situación. Pero ya había probado el sabor amargo de la perdida y no quería volver a saborearlo.  
Suga no supo qué decir cuando Sawamura le confesó que estaba enamorado de él. Tardó un tanto en asimilar las palabras de su vecino y, cuando lo hubo hecho, le agradeció por tener esos bellos sentimientos por él. Sawamura no lo presionó, tampoco buscaba una relación. Sólo quería que Suga lo supiera. Y vaya lío en el que lo había metido. Durante varios días, Suga no dejó de pensar en la confesión y llegó a la conclusión, después de un análisis exhaustivo, que él también sentía lo mismo por su vecino. No tardó mucho en comunicárselo a Sawamura-san, el no cabía de felicidad. Y así fue cómo comenzó su noviazgo.  
Al principio fue muy difícil para ambos hombres. Era el primera noviazgo homosexual de los dos, además que tenían responsabilidades con sus hijos, trabajo y escuela (en el caso de Suga). Sólo podían verse por las mañanas y los domingos en la tarde. A veces, cuando Suga llegaba de su escuela, Daichi iba a visitarlo, o Suga iba a la casa del otro. Y aunque era un poco complicado, el amor que se iba creando no hizo más que crecer. Medio año después, tanto Suga como Daichi, decidieron decirles a sus hijos lo que estaba sucediendo. Los niños parecieron tomarlo bastante bien, y mucho más cuando Daichi le aseguró a sus niños que nadie nunca iba a ocupar el lugar de su madre. Al cumplir el año, ambos tomaron la decisión de vivir juntos, siempre con el consentimiento de sus hijos. Ese nuevo momento de sus vidas fue un paso muy grande para los dos. A veces se preguntaban si iban muy rápido o si su relación tendría un buen final, y, cuando salían todos juntos, no podían evitar fijarse en las miradas un poco hostiles que observaban a su nueva familia. Los padres hacían todo lo posible para que sus hijos no las notaran, pero no podían eludir que sus compañeros de la escuela comentaran sobre su situación familiar. Fue duro mas no imposible. Ninguno de los dos quería volver a perder una familia, y por eso luchaban cada vez con más ahínco, para que el amor que se profesaban pudiera crecer un poco todos los días.


	48. Especial de San Valentín.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, sé que dije que esta historia se iba a quedar en el olvido, pero no pude evitar hacer un especial de ellos. Cuando me dí cuenta, ya tenía el especial listo en mi cabeza, sólo me faltaba escribirlo xD Y aunque tardé un poco en traspasarlo a la compu, por fin lo terminé, un par de minutos antes de que acabe el día xD  
> Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguen leyendo esta historia, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Me he visto tentadx varias veces en hacer una segunda parte, pero, por el momento, no tengo tiempo de hacerlo puesto que tengo fics e historias pendientes. Espero poder hacerla algún día. Gracias de nuevo y ¡feliz San Valentín!

## El primer San Valentín de los chicos.

El insistente sonido de la alarma del celular despertó a Tobio. No muy feliz de tener que levantarse a las cinco de la mañana para ir a entrenar, abrió los ojos con parsimonia y paseó la mirada por la habitación. Daba por sentado que encontraría a Shouyou aún dormido en su cama, pero no fue así. Algo confundido por lo que estaba sucediendo, se sentó en la orilla del colchón y, al ver la pantalla del teléfono, recordó qué día era: 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín.  
Como era de esperarse, Tobio había tenido muchas dudas respecto a este día. Era la primera vez que iba a tener pareja en un catorce de febrero, y no sabía muy bien qué hacer, y más cuando su pareja era un hombre. Primero pensó en no regalarle nada, puesto que ambos eran chicos y en San Valentín sólo regalan las mujeres. Luego se dio cuenta que no podría haber un White Day entre ellos si antes no había un San Valentín. Así que, después de un análisis exhaustivo, Tobio creyó que era la obligación de Shouyou darle algo puesto que él tenía el rol de pasivo en la relación. Había estado seguro de esa decisión hasta un día antes del catorce, cuando, justo en su clase de inglés, la duda volvió a asaltarlo. Aunque Shouyou hiciera el papel de “mujer” durante el sexo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía siendo un hombre. Entonces, si los dos eran hombres, ¿eso significaba que San Valentín no existía para ellos?, ¿cómo festejaban las parejas gay ese día? Apenas llevaba tres meses saliendo con Shouyou, no tenía ni idea de todas las cosas que salir con alguien implicaba. Y preguntarle a su papá no era ni siquiera una opción, no quería dar detalles y prefería ahorrarse las explicaciones. Al final, Tobio terminó comprando una enorme caja de chocolates y un llavero de balón de Volleyball.  
Durante todo el día, Shouyou actuó con normalidad. Tobio se sentía un poco nervioso puesto que no sabía cuándo ni cómo darle el regalo a su novio. Aunque, más que nervioso, se sentía feliz. Jamás en su vida creyó que pasaría un día así de especial al lado de Shouyou, y no como su hermano, sino como su pareja, como la persona que lo amaba y correspondía sus sentimientos. Y aún faltaban muchos días más, muchos momentos especiales juntos para recordar.   
Fue al final del entrenamiento, cuando los vestidores estaban vacíos, que Tobio decidió darle el obsequio a Shouyou. Y cuál fue su sorpresa, que Shouyou también le había comprado algo.  
Ambos chicos se observaron como idiotas, cada uno con su regalo en la mano. Tobio no supo con exactitud lo que pasó después. Los dos balbucearon palabras sin sentido, de alguna manera se dieron su obsequio, y salieron de los vestidores algo confundidos. Antes de iniciar su trayecto de regreso a casa, Tobio le preguntó a Shouyou si quería ir a algún lado, puesto que, por lo poco que sabía, las parejas en San Valentín salían juntos a lugares para festejar. Pero, al igual que Tobio, Shouyou no tenía ni idea de qué hacer; así que decidieron irse a su casa y ver unas películas.  
Al llegar a casa, la encontraron vacía. Ninguno de sus hermanos se encontraba y eso le pareció muy sospechoso a Tobio. ¿Acaso todos habían conseguido pareja? El año pasado habían regresado directo a su hogar después del entrenamiento, justo como él y Shouyou habían hecho.  
Los chicos entraron a su habitación, pusieron la película favorita de ambos, y se sentaron en el piso, Shouyou recargado e su hermanastro. Sin darse cuenta, ya cuando la película iba por la mitad, Tobio empezó a tocar el cabello de Shouyou, bajando por su cuello, metiendo un poco la mano en su camisa, perdido en la suavidad que sentía debajo de sus dedos, absorto en esa sensación que lo llenaba por dentro, que lo hacía sentir completo al percibir el calor que desprendía el pequeño cuerpo de su hermanastro sobre el suyo. Fue hasta que Shouyou le agarró la mano que Tobio reparó en lo que estaba haciendo. Pensó que su hermanastro estaría enojado, mas cuando este se giró y vio el brillo que había en esos enormes ojos, supo que no estaba molesto, sino todo lo contrario.  
Sin previo aviso, Shouyou se estiró y alcanzó los labios de Tobio, el cual no pude hacer otra cosa más que recibirlos. Y como si se tratara de la primera vez, el corazón de Tobio suspiró aliviado, su pulso disminuyó, como si hubiera entrado en un sueño profundo, y una corriente eléctrica sacudió todo su ser. Los labios de Shouyou eran suaves, su boca era cálida, su lengua era excitante; todo de Shouyou, su cuerpo, su piel, su voz, todo lo volvían loco, lo hacían anhelar por más, por poder tenerlo siempre, sentirlo, amarlo hasta que la muerto se los llevara.  
Esa noche fue la primera de muchas de San Valentín que pasarían juntos, por el resto de sus vidas. 

 

 

 

Yuu había preparado ese día desde un mes antes. El catorce de febrero se despertó más temprano de lo normal. Aprovechó que Ryuu seguía dormido para guardar su uniforme de repuesto, ropa para dormir, y artículos de aseo personal en una mochila deportiva. Luego se metió a bañar y salió de casa antes que los demás.   
Durante las clases no pudo controlar su emoción. Cada cinco minutos checaba la hora, ansiando que el entrenamiento llegara y, por fin, estar cada vez más cerca de encontrarse con Asahi-san. En el receso, Ryuu y él desayunaron juntos, ambos nerviosos por aquel día tan especial.  
–¿Y si Kiyoko-san no me da nada? – Preguntó Ryuu con una clara expresión de temor en el rostro. Yuu se vio reflejado en su amigo. Él no esperaba que Asahi le regalara algo, aunque tampoco había pensado mucho en el tema de quién le regalaría a quién. Puesto que Ryuu estaba saliendo con una chica, él no tenía preocuparse de eso. ¿Estaba bien darle algo a Asahi-san cuando ambos eran hombres?, ¿qué se hacía en esos casos?, ¿esperar al White Day? Yuu no quería esperar otro mes. Si las demás parejas disfrutaban de San Valentín, ¿por qué Asahi y él no podían?  
–Claro que te va a dar. – Trató Yuu de tranquilizar a su hermanastro.  
–Pero si no ha respondido a mis mensajes, no nos hemos visto desde hace dos días. ¿Y si ya no me quiere? – Ryuu lucía realmente preocupado, así que Yuu se apiadó de él y le dio suficientes razones para que se tranquilizara un poco. Sin embargo, la angustia de Ryuu comenzó a contagiársele. No se había visto con Asahi por casi una semana, y tampoco se habían comunicado mucho por teléfono. Debido a los arduos entrenamientos de su novio, era muy difícil que ambos pudieran tener tiempo juntos; y siempre que se veían Asahi lucía cansado. Yuu no quería agobiarlo, mucho menos presionarlo más de lo que ya estaba, pero no haberlo tenido por siete años lo volvían un poco aprehensivo.  
Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Yuu se vio liberado de todas sus responsabilidades escolares. Le deseó buena suerte a Ryuu, y se encaminó al departamento de Asahi. Antes de llegar, se detuvo en un supermercado, sacó la lista de alimentos que había preparado dos días antes, y compró todo lo que había escrito en ella. La emoción lo azotó por dentro en cuanto entró con todas las bolsas del mandando al hogar de Asahi. Asahi-san le había dado un duplicado de la llave, y por eso Yuu podía entrar las veces que quisiera, aunque nunca la había utilizado puesto que siempre iba cuando Asahi estaba en casa. Era por eso que su sorpresa iba a ser aún más grande.  
No era la primera vez que Yuu preparaba la cena, pero si era la primera vez que hacía comida extranjera. Así que, nervioso y apurado, logró terminar casi a tiempo, un poco más tarde de lo previsto. Limpió el departamento, lo decoró sin caer en lo excesivo, se duchó y arregló la mesa unos tres minutos antes de que Asahi llegara.  
–¡Feliz San Valentín! – Gritó en cuanto su novio cruzó la puerta. Corrió hacia él y brincó para abrazarlo. Causando un ligero trastabilleo en Asahi. Yuu agarró el rostro de su pareja entre sus manos y lo besó en los labios. Fue un beso corto, apenas un roce ligero de las dos lenguas, interrumpido por, obviamente, Asahi-san.  
–Vaya sorpresa. – Dice Asahi, aún aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar. Yuu se bajó y sonrió mientras señalaba el interior de la casa.  
–¿Qué tal?, ¿te gusta? – Asahi se sorprende y responde que le ha quedado muy bonito. Yuu sonrió extasiado de felicidad, seguía sin creer que Asahi estaba ahí, que ambos estaban juntos, que eran una pareja, por fin. Yuu nunca tuvo duda alguna de que su futuro se vería así, exactamente igual a como lucía su presente. Pero vivirlo, poder besar, tocar, sentir a la persona que amaba era una sensación inigualable, muy diferente a sólo saberlo.  
Yuu y Asahi cenaron juntos. Platicaron por horas sobre su día, lo que habían hecho en la semana y muchas cosas más. Con el pecho inundado de regocijo, Yuu le sugirió a Asahi ver la tele juntos, y así lo hacen. Estar ahí sentados en el tatami, Yuu entre las piernas de su no tío, recargado en su torso, escuchando los cálidos y suaves latidos de su corazón, era lo único que necesitaban para ser felices. 

 

 

 

Tadashi no supo que era el día de San Valentín hasta que Yachi-chan le regaló una cajita de chocolates. Y también fue hasta ese momento que recordó que este año sí tenía pareja. Ya que su relación con Kei no había cambiado en absoluto (sin contar las ocasiones que tenían relaciones sexuales), Tadashi a veces olvidaba que su hermanastro ahora era su novio. Desde un principio, Tadashi había tenido más que claro que Kei no era romántico, sentimental o cariñoso. Sin embargo, él demostraba su amor de otras formas distintas; eso Tadashi lo sabía muy bien. Así que supuso que un día como San Valentín no sería importante para su hermanastro.  
Eso creyó durante el resto de las clases. Pero cuando dos chicas de primer año, justo antes de que el entrenamiento comenzara, le dieron cajas de chocolates hechos por ellas mismas, Tadashi se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Kei había visto a las chicas y a Tadashi afuera del gimnasio, y Tadashi lo había visto hacer esa expresión de molestia contenida que su pareja ponía en contadas ocasiones, como cuando Yachi-chan estaba cerca. Así que, durante todo el entrenamiento, Tadashi estuvo con la cabeza revuelta, llena de preguntas, inseguro de qué significaba la indiferencia de su novio.  
A pesar de que Tadashi era más cariñoso y expresivo que Kei, para él, San Valentín era como cualquier otro día. Tadashi era de la idea que el amor se demuestra todos los días con pequeñas acciones o detalles significativos; que una caja de chocolates o un regalo no eran tan importantes como una muestra de cariños. Por eso él siempre hacía todo lo posible por dejarle en claro a su hermanastro que lo amaba: cuando se preocupaba por él, le preguntaba sobre su día, sus problemas, lo escuchaba atento cada vez que quería hablar con él, lo consentía en sus caprichos, e incluso cuando lo regañaba y le hacía darse cuenta de sus errores o de lo que estaba haciendo mal.  
Al finalizar el entrenamiento, Tadashi salió junto con Kei de los vestidores. Ya casi todos se habían ido, a excepción de sus hermanos Tobio y Shouyou que aún se estaban cambiando. Caminaron en silencio por unos segundos, Tadashi con las manos congeladas por el frío, viendo de reojo a su hermano cada dos segundos, nervioso por la situación. Kei se detuvo en seco y Tadashi lo imitó, seguro de que algo malo iba a pasar. Sin embargo, el inexpresivo rostro de su hermano se suavizó un poco y, anonado, Tadashi observó a Kei sacar tres paquetes de su mochila, los cuales se los extendió como si de hojas de tarea se tratara.  
–Feliz San Valentín. – Con un tono de voz lejos de ser romántico, y una expresión de suma vergüenza, Tadashi, por primera vez en su vida, recibió un regalo con significado romántico del amor de su vida. Lo tomó entre sus manos sintiéndose en un sueño, y se quedó ahí, sin saber qué hacer, con ganas de explotar de la alegría y reír hasta morir. Nunca iba a dejar de conocer a su hermano. Jamás hubiera pensado que Sugawara Kei iba a esmerarse en comprar algo, envolverlo y obsequiarlo justo en un día como ese. Con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, y unas cuantas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, Tadashi logró decir:  
–Gracias, Kei. Yo…  
–¿Quieres ir a algún lado? – Al parecer, y por más increíble que sonara, Kei tenía todo un itinerario preparado para lo que restaba del día. Tadashi lo escuchaba sin creer lo que veían sus ojos. Kei. SU Kei. Hablando sobre una cita. Sobre celebrar un día que no concordaba para nada con su personalidad. Ver a Kei tan entusiasmado, a su manera, era algo con lo que Tadashi sólo había tenido en sueños. Y tenerlo, justo ahí, enfrente de él, con las mejillas y la nariz rojas por el frio, con la pequeña libreta llena de tinta negra, con el ceño fruncido, con la cara pintada de pena, hacía que Tadashi se sintiera pleno, extasiado, agradecido, y, por sobre todo, amado.  
Los chicos fueron a todos los lugares que Kei había consultado, y, sin excepción, Tadashi se divirtió en cada uno de ellos. A pesar de que solían salir juntos a diferentes lugares, ese día fue diferente. Kei no tenía problemas en que se tomaran de la mano, o Tadashi se acercara mucho a él, siempre y cuando no hubiera mucha gente cerca. Pero ese día fue distinto. Kei no soltó la mano de Tadashi, no dejó que las miradas lo hicieran titubear, que lo alejaran de su cuerpo. Frente a los ojos de las personas que los veían, Kei y Tadashi lucían como una pareja; no como dos hermanos, no como dos amigos; sino como dos chicos que se amaban profundamente.  
Como era de esperarse, llegaron tarde a casa. Se dirigieron con sigilo a su habitación, Kei haciendo una parada en el baño antes de entrar a su cuarto. Tadashi aprovechó la ausencia de su hermanastro y desenvolvió los regalos que le había dado. Con la felicidad temblando en sus manos, sostuvo la versión ilimitada de la saga de sus películas favoritas. Estuvo a punto de grita, pero se contuvo para no despertar a su familia. Lo que había parecido ser un día como cualquier otro, había terminado en uno de los mejores de su vida. Los otros dos paquetes resultaron ser una caja de chocolates, los favoritos de Tadashi, y un colgador para el celular con forma de perrito. Tadashi observó sus regalos, convencido de que se encontraba en un sueño y en cualquier momento despertaría. Con ganas de reír, y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, se recostó en su cama y suspiró, agradecido de lo genial que había sido su primer San Valentín junto a Kei.

 

 

Ryuu observó el reloj. Eran las cinco de la mañana. Se acababa de despertar por el temor de que ese sería el primer San Valentín en el que tenía una chica. Y no cualquier chica. Era nada más y nada menos que su tía, la mujer de la que había estado enamorado toda su vida.  
Trató de conciliar el sueño, pero su estómago revuelto y ganas de vomitar se lo impidieron. Escuchó cuando Yuu se despertó y tuvo que hacerse el dormido para no tener que interactuar con él. No tenía ganas de salir de su cama, ni de seguir viviendo.  
Con el ánimo por los suelos, Ryuu llegó a la escuela. No pudo concentrarse en clases puesto que su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas. ¿Y si Kiyoko-san no le daba nada?, ¿y si le daba algo?, ¿y si sólo salía con él por lástima? Durante los casi tres meses que tenían saliendo, ni una sola vez se habían besado o hecho algo relacionado a eso. Y a pesar de que Ryuu era un joven sano y con necesidades, no quería presionar a su no tía. Sabía que Kiyoko aún lo veía como un niño, como el hijastro de su hermano, como su sobrinito. Ryuu se sentía acorralado, Kiyoko no actuaba de una manera diferente, mas Ryuu no podía evitar sentirse poco hombre a su lado. Su tía era una mujer madura y él aún seguía en la preparatoria. Sin embargo, Kiyoko siempre le proponía que salieran juntos e iban a muchos lugares. No tenían mucho contacto físico, pero las acciones de Kiyoko-san demostraban que sí lo quería, sólo que Ryuu no podía manejar la inseguridad tan bien como él quisiera. Por fin estaba con la mujer que amaba, ¿por qué simplemente no podía ser feliz?   
Cuando el entrenamiento hubo terminado, Ryuu le marcó a su novia sin obtener respuesta. Contuvo las ganas de volver a llamarla puesto que quería darle su espacio. Abatido y cansado, caminó hasta su casa, arrastrando los pies y con una opresión en el pecho.  
Antes de llegar a casa, se detuvo a comprar una bolsa enorme de bollitos de carne para llenar el vacío que sentía. No se sorprendió al ver la luz de la sala prendida, puesto que pensó sus padres ya habían llegado. Sin embargo, se llevó una muy, muy grande sorpresa al ver que Kiyoko-san era la única que estaba ahí.  
–Ki… Kiyoko-san. – Tartamudeó asombrado. – ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?  
– Traje chocolates para todos, pero sólo están Shouyou y Tobio. – Hubo un ligero silencio en el que Kiyoko dudó si seguir hablando o no. Lucía un poco nerviosa, y desviaba la mirada avergonzada. Verla así, hermosa y perfecta, hizo que el corazón de Ryuu latiera lleno de amor.  
–¿Te vas a quedar o…?  
–¡No! – Otro silencio de dudas. – Bueno… me preguntaba si… ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

Ryuu sentía que flotaba con cada paso que daba hacia la casa de Kiyoko-san. Su novia caminaba a su lado, un poco encogida y con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro lleno de pena. Al llegar, Kiyoko preparó una cena maravillosa y comieron juntos. Al principio, el ambiente se sintió un poco pesado, pero con la personalidad alegre de Ryuu lo aligeró enseguida. Y era que le resultaba difícil ocultar lo feliz que estaba. La sonrisa que surcaba su rostro era tan grande que Kiyoko-san terminó contagiándose de ella. Y aunque cenar juntos no era nada especial, ese día todo parecía ser mágico; y Kiyoko brillaba, resplandecía y Ryuu se sentía en un sueño hecho realidad.  
Al terminar de cenar, Ryuu recogió los platos, los lavó y secó. Kiyoko le preguntó qué quería hacer, y puesto que Ryuu quería muchas cosas que, estaba seguro, su novia no haría, dijo que ver una película no sería mala idea. Así que Kiyoko preparó botana, escogió una película de su librero, y ambos se acomodaron en el sillón, no muy juntos aunque tampoco muy separados.  
Con sigilo, casi imperceptible, Kiyoko fue acortando la pequeña distancia que los separaba, recargándose, por fin, en el pecho de su pareja, ocasionando casi un infarto en el pobre de Ryuu. Con manos temblorosas, la cabeza dándole vueltas, y el corazón encogido en un puño, Ryuu rozó el suave y negro cabello de Kiyoko, desde arriba hasta abajo, ocasionando que la chica se encogiera ante la caricia. Ryuu deseaba poder rozar más, poder tocar cada parte de Kiyoko, poder sentirla más cerca. Y Kiyoko deseaba lo mismo. Pero los dos respetaban al otro, no querían apresurar las cosas, hacer algo de lo que después se arrepintieran. Y así estaba bien, todo caería bajo su propio peso.  
Antes de irse de la casa de Kiyoko, esta le dio un paquete junto con una nota a Ryuu. No dijo nada al entregárselo, aunque sus ojos decían más que mil palabras. Ryuu se lo agradeció y le dio un abrazo. No abrió la nota hasta que estuvo a mitad del camino, y, con ayuda de la luz de las farolas, leyó:  
“Querido Ryuu:  
Gracias por estar conmigo en este día tan especial.  
Te amo.  
Tuya, Kiyoko.”  



End file.
